<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Fate/Zero if】墜日 ver2.0 by steelgarden9999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012339">【Fate/Zero if】墜日 ver2.0</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelgarden9999/pseuds/steelgarden9999'>steelgarden9999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>墜日ver2.0 (Fate/Zero if) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Zero, Karna - Fandom, if - Fandom, 墜日, 迦爾納 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>75,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelgarden9999/pseuds/steelgarden9999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>〔前言〕避雷注意</p><p>這是2016年完結的作品，關於Fate Zero世界線的IF帶。<br/>順便大翻修…結局雖然沒動，但劇情走向就當作走了另一條路線吧。<br/>記得當時是為了挑戰沒寫過的主角類型…嗯，真的很難.jpg</p><p>BG｜乙女向｜迦爾納｜原創Master｜長篇｜</p><p>──聖杯戰爭？這是現在教會招攬信徒的新直銷手法嗎？<br/>但是當少女真的成功召喚出Servant時，她才意識到事情的嚴重性。<br/>要把這麼大一個男人藏在小小的住處，她太難了。<br/>──什麼？那不是重點？</p><p>歡迎收看一般人亂入聖杯戰爭是如何被其他魔術師當肥羊宰的坎苛之路。<br/>──這個社會實在太黑暗了。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>墜日ver2.0 (Fate/Zero if) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 墜日01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>〔前言〕避雷注意</p><p>這是2016年完結的作品，關於Fate Zero世界線的IF帶。<br/>順便大翻修…結局雖然沒動，但劇情走向就當作走了另一條路線吧。<br/>記得當時是為了挑戰沒寫過的主角類型…嗯，真的很難.jpg</p><p>BG｜乙女向｜迦爾納｜原創Master｜長篇｜</p><p>──聖杯戰爭？這是現在教會招攬信徒的新直銷手法嗎？<br/>但是當少女真的成功召喚出Servant時，她才意識到事情的嚴重性。<br/>要把這麼大一個男人藏在小小的住處，她太難了。<br/>──什麼？那不是重點？</p><p>歡迎收看一般人亂入聖杯戰爭是如何被其他魔術師當肥羊宰的坎苛之路。<br/>──這個社會實在太黑暗了。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#00</p><p>        惡毒的火舌，在失控的夜晚狂歡。</p><p>	崩塌的轟聲，人類的哭喊，還有不斷升起的高溫。<br/>
漸漸在耳中清晰起來。</p><p>	她已經看不見了。<br/>
人將死之際，最後消失的是聽覺。</p><p>	連擁著自己的那點溫度，都即將要感受不到了。</p><p>	「───────」</p><p>	她只能艱困地、努力地，聽清溫度的主人對自己說了什麼。</p><p>	「活下去──好嗎？█，█ █ 我唯一的願望。」</p><p>	對方那低醇的嗓音也開始模糊起來，她抿起唇，想嘗試綻放一個微笑。<br/>
但是對現在的自己而言，實在太困難了。</p><p>	少女允諾了。<br/>
同時間，她逐漸冷去的胸口中，驀地一暖。</p><p>	她會活下去的──<br/>
在他的心裡，永遠地。</p><p> </p><p>#01</p><p> </p><p>	難得一見的藍色月輪高掛在天空中。</p><p>	這一夜晚的冬木市與平常並無不同之處──<br/>
同樣的人潮、同樣的列車、同樣的號誌燈、同樣的店家。</p><p>	或許，對一般人來說並無不同之處。</p><p>	城郊聳立的城堡內，白髮侍女們小心翼翼地抬著一只象牙盒，裡頭裝載著即將執行儀式的劍鞘。</p><p>	矗立在森林之中的洋館，一名優雅的男人打開精緻的木盒，襯在絨布上的蛇皮化石靜靜地躺著。</p><p>	從不開花的櫻花樹林圍繞的府邸，一名男人的吼叫聲劃破寂靜的空氣。</p><p>	一名戴著紅色兜帽的男人蹲在暗巷之中抽著菸。</p><p>	表面的世界，一般人不會發現任何一絲不尋常的氣味。</p><p>＊＊＊</p><p>	「完全沒有改變呢…而且看起來越來越嚴重的樣子。」</p><p>	坐在診斷間的一名少女，一邊述說著病情，一邊抬著右手。而眼前的醫生若有所思，盯著病例好一陣子。</p><p>	「那個…需要轉診嗎？」見著醫生遲遲沒有反應，少女細聲地想提醒對方。</p><p>	「啊、抱歉。只是在想妳這個病例似乎以前在哪裡見過，還真讓我給想起來了。」白袍的醫師推著眼鏡。「轉診是沒必要的，但是我知道誰可以『解決』你這個莫名的病情。」</p><p>	──他剛才，用了『解決』這兩個字嗎？<br/>
少女偏頭用疑惑的眼神凝視醫生，直到他將抽屜裡的名片挑了出來遞給她。</p><p>	她重新在右手纏上繃帶，在醫生詳細的指路資訊下，少女收下了名片彎身向他道謝後，便離開了診所。</p><p>	關上了大門，醫生走向辦公桌，拾起剛才少女的病例。</p><p>	──雨音澪。<br/>
印著這個名字的病例，隨即蓋上了「Close」的鋼印。</p><p>	步出診所的少女，左顧右盼路上的來車與路人，黑色的長髮也隨之擺動。在冬木市這樣的城市中，大概只有乖乖遵守校規的學生會留這樣的髮色。如此普通的少女融入這城市，只是生活景象的一部份。</p><p>	書包裡的手機訊息聲響了起來，她隨手掏出來查看，原來是同學們提前的生日祝賀，其中也有邀約的訊息。</p><p>	『澪，生日快樂！』<br/>
『等會兒一起去KTV吧？可別以為我們忘了妳生日呢！』</p><p>	訊息轟炸仍然此起彼落，但是黑髮少女僅回了幾個婉拒邀約的回覆後，想起現在不是做這件事之際，又邁開了步伐。</p><p>	在這平靜的傍晚時刻，她踏上從夕陽色轉為夜色的紅磚道上，照著醫生所給的指路地圖，忠實的沿著路線行走。</p><p>	「言峰…………璃正。」念著名片上的名字，少女漆黑的雙瞳凝視矗立的大教堂，困惑地蹙起眉頭。</p><p>        原本她以為會是私人診所之類的地方，但是這地址明顯的指出這座教堂的存在。</p><p>        ──為什麼醫生會推薦她來找這個人呢？<br/>
一再確認住址無誤，也查了地圖，抱著忐忑不安的心情深吸了一口氣，似乎這樣做能帶給自己一點勇氣。</p><p>        當少女跨過教堂大門的一瞬間，彷彿消除世界上所有聲音的耳鳴，充斥於她的耳中。她頓了一會兒，感受到了這塊區域的異常。</p><p>	但是少女說不上是什麼，因為她不明白。<br/>
澪壓下了好奇心，取而代之的，是陡然升起的警戒。</p><p>	──要不，乾脆回去吧？<br/>
依照自己的常理來看，乾脆去找別間醫生看吧。但是她已經換了好幾家了…這名醫生給的指示彷彿溺水中的救生繩似的，讓少女無法放棄。</p><p>	黑髮少女佇立許久，直到月亮升起看見自己的影子，才驚覺不能再猶豫下去了。</p><p>	甫進入教會，便見到一名穿著酒紅色西裝的中年男子與神父正在交談。黑髮少女禮貌性的點點頭，打算開門見山的問道：「那個…請問言峰璃正先生在嗎？」</p><p>	黑髮黑眼的神父牽起了制式的微笑：「您好，言峰璃正乃是家父。請問找家父有什麼事嗎？」</p><p>	黑髮少女有些遲疑地將右手上的繃帶拆開。「先前看的醫生叫我來這裡…他說，這位先生能夠『解決』我的病情。」</p><p>	她的右手背上，有著深紅的奇怪印記。</p><p>	「這是──」言峰神父挑了挑眉，似乎馬上就能理解少女的困擾。而在一旁等待的西裝男子，則露出了饒富興味的表情。「冒昧詢問小姐的大名是…？」</p><p>	「啊，不好意思…我是雨音澪。」少女促狹不安的雙手交握在胸前。見著對方的反應，明白了醫生指示的人的確住在這裡，並且理解她的情況。</p><p>	「雨音…小姐是嗎。」言峰神父思索了一下，這個姓氏並非冬木市現居魔術師的家族，眼前的女孩也沒有身為魔術師的架勢，那麼有極大可能只是一般的普通人。「關於這個傷痕，是被稱為『聖痕』的存在。」</p><p>	「『聖痕』…為何會………」少女這下陷入更深的困惑了。明明非教徒的自己，更別說虔誠了，根本八竿子打不著關係的超自然現象，為何出現在自己的右手上？</p><p>	「這樣的聖痕是有意義的現象──事實上，出現聖痕是一種預兆。」神父平淡地說著，帶著不做作與權威式的口吻，輕易地搏得了少女的注意力。「很遺憾，我必須向您訴說真實──您已經踏入名為『聖杯戰爭』的領域了。」</p><p>	黑髮少女一頭霧水的持續聽著神父的諸多解釋，像是『魔術師』、『七職階英靈』、『聖杯的奇蹟』等等關鍵字，直到她聽到這場爭奪聖杯的戰爭必須認真以性命相搏才能結束。</p><p>        「那個…教會也是能搞直銷的嗎？」經過了冗長的說明，雨音澪決定揭穿他葫蘆到底賣什麼膏藥，說了一堆她沒聽懂的東西，卻沒聽到真正的重點，這點讓她覺得實在太浪費時間了，晚點還有事情呢！</p><p>        更何況解說全程時，這兩個大男人以她為中心不斷地一邊繞著圈圈一邊講解，轉得她都暈了，簡直就像是什麼邪教儀式似的。</p><p>        ──這是直銷的新洗腦手法嗎？</p><p>        「妳不相信也是常理之中。不過，在完全否定之前，妳想不想測試我說的話是不是真的呢？」黑髮的神父揚起一抹玩味的微笑。</p><p>       這的確是個極具吸引力的邀請。</p><p>＊＊＊</p><p>       「好，這樣總算買齊了。」澪從一家超市走了出來。星期五的夜晚，外頭的街道比平常更多的人潮，大多數的人都會選擇在這樣的小周末狂歡，而她卻選擇在家裡渡過。 </p><p>       如同一般獨居的女學生，回到租屋處，她開始料理起剛才買的大把食材，熟練萬分地哼著小調，心情甚好。</p><p>       直到外頭傳來了門鈴聲。</p><p>       少女透過門上的貓眼看了外頭，發現正在等待的人總算來了。</p><p>       「好久不見了，律。歡迎回到日本！」少女開門之後大力擁抱眼前的少年。</p><p>       「澪，好久不見──過個生日還要勞煩妳煮大餐，這樣我很過意不去。」少年的容貌與少女幾乎是同一個模子刻出來的，若是穿上女裝的話，肯定跟少女一模一樣吧。只可惜身高上倒不完全相似，少年畢竟也開始了成長期，增長的身高脫離了孩童的稚氣。</p><p>       「怎麼會呢？畢竟是我要求的，而且我覺得一起吃飯很開心呢！」或許是少女的興趣使然，今年的生日一聽到原本遠在國外的雙胞胎弟弟要來日本探望自己，她高興都來不及了。</p><p>       「下次就一起出去吃吧，妳看妳，手都弄傷了。」律踏進屋內脫下了大衣，首先第一個注意到的是許久未見的姐姐右手上貼了相當大一塊貼布。</p><p>       「哼～這你就猜錯了，律。」少女插起了腰。「我可不是因為料理才弄傷手的，這是運動傷害！運動傷害！」她甩了甩手，表示並無大礙。</p><p>       雖然這是個無心的小謊。</p><p>        「是嗎？下次早點說嘛，不然出去吃也是可以啊…哦，這味道…莫非是……」律嗅了嗅從一進來就聞到的食物香氣，只有越來越濃的趨勢。</p><p>        「終於發現了嗎？這可是老媽的絕學──我可是好好的繼承了呢，等著瞧吧～律，絕對會讓你吃到不想離開日本的！」</p><p>        「哈哈哈──」久別重逢的雙子姐弟熱切的聊著天，自從父母離異之後，律跟了父親到英國，她則跟了母親。兩人能像現在這樣面對面暢談的時刻並不多。</p><p>        「律，你真的不住下來嗎？」餐後，在收拾碗盤的黑髮少女隨口一問。</p><p>        「不了，真住在這邊的話，會給澪帶來困擾的。」</p><p>        「怎麼會？我們是家人啊──」</p><p>        「正因為是家人，所以更不能帶給澪麻煩呢。」黑髮少年揚起早熟的微笑，若真是要論起輩分，其實律看起來更像澪的哥哥。</p><p>        「既然律這麼堅持…會留在日本多久呢？」少女顯得有些寂寞的扁扁嘴。</p><p>	「不知道呢…離開的時候，會來跟妳道別的。」黑髮少年留了這麼一句話，便揚揚手離開了。</p><p>	當屋子只剩下她一人之際，少女緩緩地步向沙發，反身深深地陷了進去。</p><p>	她抬起自己的右手，撕開上頭的貼布。很想放置不管這個奇怪的傷痕，但是無論是直覺還是目前得到的資訊，這都不是能夠無視的東西。</p><p>	神父的警告猶言在耳──『這是需要以性命相搏的戰爭。』</p><p>	少女深呼了一口氣，決定先來測試那個言峰神父所說的到底是不是真的。</p><p>	她拆開了新買的粉筆，攤開被交付的古老羊皮紙，在打掃乾淨的客廳地板上仿著圖紙上的奇異符文畫起來。</p><p>	雖然當時另一個山羊鬍的帥大叔建議最好找靈力濃厚的地點…什麼靈脈來著？但是半夜叫她去墓園簡直有病，這事兒她是絕對不幹的。</p><p>	──『召喚Servant』。<br/>
這是當時他們所說的，必須優先去做的事項。</p><p>	「這種事情我怎麼可能會懂啊！」當時如此哀號的黑髮少女，則是惹了在場的兩位大叔一陣輕笑。於是在一旁的山羊鬍西裝男便提出了以同盟為由，教授自己一些基本的入門知識後，便塞了這本給她要自己好好研讀，並且照裡面的召喚步驟召喚出屬於自己的從者。</p><p>	「聖杯戰爭雖然是互相廝殺的戰爭，但是暫時先結為盟友，存活的勝算比較大…而且不是魔術師的妳，只想從這場莫名其妙的爭戰全身而退吧？那樣的話，我可以協助妳。」</p><p>	「真的嗎…？」<br/>
──應該說，真的有那樣的好事嗎？<br/>
雖然少女認為質疑別人的好心是很差勁的事情，但是她其實打從心底就不相信任何人。</p><p>	因為，天下沒有白吃的午餐。</p><p>	若是現在的她，能夠為這些人帶來相應的利用價值的話，所以才能得到暫時的協助吧。</p><p>	如果，他們所說的『戰爭』──是認真的話。</p><p>	『只要得到聖杯就能夠願望成真』。<br/>
這彷彿在童話世界中才會聽到的故事，卻正經的出現在這些大人口中所說的現實。</p><p>	她覺得自己可能還在作夢。</p><p>	先不提能不能得到聖杯，光是要活下來就是一大問題。</p><p>	「我能投降嗎？這樣應該沒關係吧？」</p><p>	對這些魔術師而言，她只是誤入歧途的走失小羊，根本沒有能力與他們抗衡，更別說還要打上一場仗。</p><p>	速速退出才是明智之道。</p><p>	「歷代的聖杯戰爭也不是沒有出現過像妳這種被誤選上的一般人，所以如果真的想投降的話，身為監督者的冬木教會這裡，能夠提供庇護。」</p><p>	正當雨音澪鬆了一口氣之際，對方彷彿沒打算放過她的繼續解釋。</p><p>	「但是，妳必須先行召喚出從者。若是不確認這樣的資格，教會這裡是沒辦法提供庇護的。」年輕的言峰神父徐徐說道，那深黑一片的雙目完全看不出任何情緒。</p><p>	「……我知道了。」<br/>
雖然少女認為實在多此一舉，但若這是聖杯戰爭的規矩，那捲入其中的她也不得不遵守規則。</p><p>	「如果我成功召喚的話…我就會再過來。」少女半信半疑的回應。若是召喚失敗的話，就可以證明這一切都是騙局吧。</p><p>	現在無論是誤上賊船還是死馬當活馬醫，都只能走一步算一步了。</p><p>	在她完美地在客廳地上複製畫完召喚用的術式，接著拿起了羊皮紙，照著上面的召喚咒文，幾乎是以捧讀的方式念出來──「傳告汝之身……」這相當於文言文的咒文，簡直快讓她咬到舌頭，最令人想翻白眼的一點是，紙面裡提到中間的召喚咒文還註記以自己風格發展出一套誓詞…什麼意思？這不能照本宣科就是了？</p><p>	「…那個，雖然不知道能怎麼回報現身的英靈，但是若聖杯戰爭結束我還活著的話，能力所及之處，就完成您的一個願望吧。」</p><p>	──既然要請人來幫忙的話，總是要給點好處吧。<br/>
黑髮少女這麼想著，所以才在後半段加入了這段誓詞，就當作是締結契約的報酬了。</p><p>        她嘆了一口氣之後，繼續捧讀的把剩下的召喚咒文念完。<br/>
「──天秤的守護者唷！」</p><p>	當最後一句咒文語落，週遭只有沉靜出奇的氣氛，完全沒有任何動靜。</p><p>	過了十秒鐘，黑髮少女像是渾身放鬆的哈了一聲。</p><p>	「果然是騙人的吧！就知道這種事情怎麼可能發生！」</p><p>	迅速回歸正常人思維的雨音澪，開始思索起那兩位大叔為何要耗費這麼多時間誆騙她做這麼愚蠢的事，難道說他們以為自己會因為召喚失敗，所以可憐巴巴的回去拜託他們嗎？</p><p>	然後就會被洗腦騙財騙色……………………這就是宗教直銷陰謀？<br/>
幸好現在就被她看穿了，不然雨音澪可能會成為下一個頭條新聞的受害者！</p><p>	正當澪如此安慰自己逃過一劫之際，又過了十秒，她手背上的傷痕突然產生巨大的疼痛，原本淡粉紅的顏色變得更為深紅，身體也像是被抽乾力氣一樣的倏地癱軟下來。隨即視野一暗，她發現停電了。</p><p>	──怎麼回事？</p><p>	正當少女想察看外頭動靜的時候，地上的魔法陣升起了點點螢光，伴隨著巨大的呼嘯聲，彷彿現場就有太陽從地上升起似的，那併射的激光幾乎讓自己睜不開眼睛。</p><p>	「──且問，妳就是我的Master嗎？」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#02</p><p>	一道沉穩的低音吸引了少女睜開雙眼，由於周遭的黑暗反而讓處於召喚陣中央的人影更為顯眼──那是，身覆黃金的鎧甲、目光如火炬般銳利的男人。</p><p>先不論他那顯眼又肆意翹起的白髮，全身行頭那奇異的裝扮就足以證明，現世於這裡的是非人存在的『英靈』化身。</p><p>	「居然……成功了…？」黑髮少女喃喃自語道，頓時把她剛才那些安慰自己的話給瞬間丟落到喜瑪拉雅海溝中。</p><p>	──這竟然不是神棍的騙局！？</p><p>	見著對方並沒有回應自己的問題，於是眼前的英靈化身便再度開口：「姑且再問一次，妳就是我的Master嗎？」</p><p>	由於這名Servant面無表情的模樣看上去相當兇惡，這讓少女感到下意識畏縮起來。「是的…！我、我的名字是雨音澪，往後…請…請多包涵了！」幾乎是反射性的吐露出自我介紹的字句。</p><p>	眼前的男人點點頭，依舊冷淡地繼續說道：「Servant Lancer. 真名迦爾納（Karna），在此回應妳的召喚。」而聽到這名英靈的真名之際，黑髮少女的肩膀晃動了一下，似乎是相當震驚的樣子。</p><p>	「吾主啊，為何恐懼？」<br/>看起來只有二十來歲的從者瞬間點出少女的窘態。</p><p>	「…………………抱歉，有些失態了…」<br/>	這短短的時間內衝擊到她人生觀的事情實在太多了，例如剛才被她認定是神棍事件卻下秒被打臉，而且召喚的Servant還是曾經活躍於神話中的英雄。</p><p>雨音澪認為自己需要冷靜一下。</p><p>	這事兒說給別人聽，可能還當作故事聽聽也就罷了。但是就這麼發生在自己面前，她覺得至今過的人生就好像虛假的泡沫一樣不真實。</p><p>	而且也經由這個召喚儀式，雨音澪確切認定神父所說的聖杯戰爭是真實存在她的世界之中。就連剛才召喚出來的瞬間，大量的資訊從手上的聖痕流入腦海中，輕而易舉地得知這名從者在後世的傳說與來歷。</p><p>	那種感覺讓她有些後怕，彷彿自己的腦袋被駭客入侵似的。</p><p>	迦爾納──印度敘事詩《摩訶婆羅多》裡所記載的英雄，為太陽神之子。出生之際就被母親貢蒂所拋棄，從高貴的剎帝利階級淪為首陀羅級的車伕之子。其一生中遭遇著各種磨難，最後演變成兄弟相殘的悲劇。</p><p>為人讚頌的是他高潔的情操與不違背自己信念的人生，縱使身負諸多莫名的詛咒、被貼上惡之標籤的英雄、遭遇不公平的比武而最終落敗死去，他也從未怨恨過任何一人。</p><p>	雨音澪有些複雜的瞄了眼前的從者一眼。</p><p>	迦爾納凝視著新任主人那漆黑雙瞳飛過的諸多情緒色彩，只是靜靜地聆聽少女結巴的話語。</p><p>	「那個…雖然有點唐突，有些事情得先跟您談談呢。」</p><p>	黑髮少女總算穩住了語調，迎向了太陽神之子那對銀青與緋紅的異色雙眸。</p><p>	「我，並不是魔術師。」黑髮少女交握在胸前雙手纏得更緊了。「也就是說，在這場聖杯戰爭的勝率非常的低，而且可能是最弱的Master也說不定。」</p><p>	迦爾納將頭偏向一側，懸掛於白皙耳垂上的黃金耳環發出細微的撞擊聲。<br/>	──他正在觀察如驚弓之鳥的新任主人。</p><p>	「那個…雖然這樣說有點抱歉，但是我很可能無法達成你的期許拿到聖杯…我只想要在這場戰爭之中活下去而已。」總算把心裡話一次說明白的少女，鬆了一口大氣。</p><p>	從羊皮紙的資訊得知，大多數願意回應召喚並締結契約的英靈化身，也是以『聖杯能夠完成任何願望』而參戰。若是這名從者回應召喚，應該也是基於這個原因──少女是如此推論的。</p><p>	「是嗎。這就是妳的願望嗎？Master。」他那對異色瞳沒有任何的情緒波動，在黃金之鎧的襯托之下顯得非常銳利。「那麼我知道了，我會全力協助妳的。」</p><p>	「…咦？」黑髮少女愣住了，對於如此卑微的願望，他剛剛說的是真的嗎？</p><p>	而對方似乎看穿她的疑惑，又開了口：「身為從者，達成吾主的願望不是理所當然的嗎？」</p><p>	「是…是這樣子沒錯啦，可是…」面對毫不猶豫的從者，原先設想七七四十九種可能的黑髮少女，卻對迦爾納這種反應感到無所適從。「難道你不會嫌棄這種願望太孱弱又…算了，這樣吐槽自己都覺得太可悲了。」澪甩甩頭，想甩去那消極的想法。「那麼…迦爾納先生的願望又是什麼呢？」</p><p>	「達成妳的願望。」乾淨俐落的回答。</p><p>	「………哈啊？」換來的是少女錯愕的驚呼。「那個…迦爾納先生可以不用這麼客氣哦？直說無妨？」</p><p>	「這不是客套話，我也不太擅長說這些。」白髮的青年眨了眨纖長的睫毛，似乎在思量適當的措詞。「總之，這就是我的願望。」</p><p>	「………………………………」少女沉默了，該說真不愧是施予的英雄嗎？她始終無法想像為何有人能寬大到這種地步，大概這就是英雄與普通人最直接的差距吧。</p><p>	至於這是不是給自己的善意謊言，少女認為時間會證明一切。</p><p>「還有什麼問題嗎？Master。」面對雨音澪的沉默，迦爾納乾脆地問起她，身為新手般的聖杯戰爭參賽者，身為從者似乎得花更多心思守護自家的主人。</p><p>「啊、啊啊…我明白了。另外…以後請叫我澪（Mio）就可以了。」總覺得一直被叫主人主人的，有種微妙的感覺呢。少女假裝鎮定地點點頭。</p><p>	「我知道了。」隨即，迦爾納斂下那雙異色的眸，似乎想到什麼事情。「澪，以後請稱呼我為Lancer就好。」對於還在新手村的主人，他還沒有把握清楚她是否明白真名是不能隨便暴露的。為了不必要的麻煩，對於這種可能犯下致命失誤的細節，太陽神之子展現了與外表難以聯想一起的細心。</p><p>	此刻的澪稍微鬆了一口氣，為自己能成功召來從者感到欣慰，更以為這個召喚陣式是只要召喚就會必成功的方法，不由得內心感謝起當時塞給自己教科書的山羊鬍大叔。</p><p>	──對不起，當初還以為你們是神棍跟騙徒。<br/>	雨音澪，誠心的在心中道歉。</p><p>	少女不知道的是，回應召喚這碼子事──從來就是從者的事情。以聖遺物被召喚的、以主從適性召喚的從者們大有人在。無論如何，大部分被召喚的從者與主人都有著一定程度的牽繫。但是像澪這樣半路出家的御主、又沒有任何聯繫的成分存在，召喚失敗的機率其實是很高的。</p><p>	然而，為何還是有英靈回應的召喚呢？</p><p>	迦爾納望著因電力恢復光明而欣喜的新任主人，不發一語。</p><p>	──施予的英雄，從來不會拒絕真正有需求的人。</p><p> </p><p>＊＊＊</p><p>	隔日下課後，少女獨自走進了冬木教會。</p><p>	「歡迎──是雨音小姐啊，看來得恭喜妳成功召喚從者了？」偌大的禮拜堂之中，響起了神父的腳步聲。</p><p>	「是的，很感謝上次不辭其煩的告訴我這麼多事。」少女有禮貌的再次答謝。「雖然不明白的事情還很多，還得再次請教。」</p><p>	「是決定放棄參加權吧。既然已經確認妳是被聖杯選中之人，那麼教會這邊也會尊重妳的決定，協助庇護的行動。」言峰神父根據上次雨音澪的意願，提出了接下來的一步。</p><p>	「所以…」黑髮少女高舉右手，「這個東西就會不見了嗎？」深紅的令咒在她的手背上相當明顯，已經是完全成形的模樣。</p><p>	「沒錯。那東西是『令咒』──由教會收回妳手上的令咒，暫住教會一陣子直到戰爭結束，這段期間將受到教會的庇佑。」神父渾黑的瞳仁掃了少女手背上的印記。「不過…」對於神父那種令人不寒而慄的眼神，澪不由得警戒了起來。「雨音小姐已經召喚出從者了吧？」</p><p>	「…是的。所以…？」</p><p>	言峰神父走下了臺階，昂步踏至澪的身旁。「交出令咒後，等於妳已經失去了Master的力量，妳所召喚出的從者也會消滅。」</p><p>	「…………………」少女漆黑的瞳仁倏地放大。</p><p>	──這種事情為什麼不早講啊大叔！</p><p>	「一臉不滿的樣子啊。不過沒關係，若是不想讓妳的從者消滅，那麼經由契約的過繼也是可以的。我們可以安排其他打算參戰的御主作為交換契約，這樣一來妳的從者也不會白白被召喚而來──」</p><p>	正當年輕的神父滔滔不絕地說服黑髮少女之際，一陣清冷的聲音打斷了他的建議。</p><p>	「──我拒絕。」</p><p>	自少女身旁構築出一抹金色的身影，原本靈體化的從者現身了。</p><p>	漆黑的黃金之鳥。<br/>	那是這名從者給人的第一印象。</p><p>	「打斷御主們的談話並非我本意。」那雙凜然的蓮目猶如神明的凝視，顯得莊重又威嚴。「但，作為聖杯戰爭中的中立派監察者，你是否已經失職了？」</p><p>	僅短短兩句話，這名從者已經點出太多隱藏在幕後的祕密。</p><p>	聽見對方開門見山的戳破，言峰綺禮不由得露出一抹詭譎的微笑。</p><p>	「御主們…？你的意思是………」愣了幾秒鐘才回神的黑髮少女，似乎立即理解到迦爾納所指何意。</p><p>	但是現實並沒有給她太多思索的時間。<br/>同時間，從她背後的影子中，伸出了即將穿過少女心臟的黑霧勾爪。</p><p>鏗。</p><p>	然而在一旁的從者也不是省油的燈，早看穿神父心思的太陽神之子毫無破綻，以金槍挑起襲來的勾爪，旋身將長槍橫向畫了個半弦，將左右兩側偷襲的兩道黑影一瞬斬裂。</p><p>	所有的動作讓少女瞪大了雙眼，她總算感到了強烈的殺意正朝自己而來。<br/>	「槍之座的英靈化身…本以為連三流魔術師程度都沒有的妳，真是幸運啊。」神父打量般的掃視眼前的從者，卻沒有更進一步的動作。</p><p>	「是Assassin嗎？在自己的地盤也難怪如此有自信了。」迦爾納甩了一把槍尖，一襲黑霧宛如血跡似的甩在地上，發出滋滋的聲響。「試探夠了吧？在中立地帶戰起來，消息傳出去的話，名譽受損的可是你們。」這時候太陽神子還好意的提醒對方，但是這話聽在對方耳裡宛如挑釁。</p><p>	「等等等一下就這樣直接開戰的嗎！？原來我真的是待宰的肥羊對吧！」只能原地焦急的黑髮少女在釐清自己可能早就被陰的結論後，現在只能想到的是先逃跑再從長計議。</p><p>	──說好的庇護呢！這個社會實在是太黑暗了！<br/>	雨音澪在內心中，瘋狂吐槽著。</p><p>	「現在改變主意還來得及喔，雨音小姐。」言峰神父似乎消除了殺意。「既然妳的從者已經識破了我的身份，那麼不妨合作如何？當然──妳只需要待在這裡等到聖杯戰爭結束，不需要出去作戰的。」神父那獨有的佈道調子朝少女勸誘起來。</p><p>	聽起來挺不錯的，不需要出去廝殺就能爽爽渡過危機。</p><p>	而太陽神子僅是回頭看了澪一眼。</p><p>	迦爾納什麼也沒說，但是少女已經可以明白他想表達什麼了。</p><p>	──事到如今妳還想相信這種鬼話嗎？<br/>	那眼神很明顯在傳遞這句話。</p><p>	無奈之下，雨音澪認為也沒有其他選擇了。<br/>	「那個、如果我說『不』呢…？」</p><p>	「那很遺憾──請別那種表情，我並沒有要宣戰的意思。」言峰單手搖搖，試圖安撫雨音澪那突然繃緊的顏面神經。</p><p>	「只希望你們出去之後能保守這個祕密，也不要阻撓我。就當作是當初幫妳入門聖杯戰爭償還的恩情如何？」完全沒在跟人客氣的條件交換。</p><p>	「咦？」原來沒有要在這裡將她滅口嗎？「你的意思是…不會追殺我們嗎？」這倒是讓澪感到不解了。到底是什麼原因讓那個神父改變主意？</p><p>	而神父也沒打算再多做解釋的打算，僅是微笑的對她擺出了送客的手勢。</p><p>	而戰戰兢兢跟在迦爾納身旁走到教堂大門時，黑髮少女還有些不敢置信頻頻回頭，深怕像剛剛那樣被偷襲。</p><p>	「我還以為…他會在這裡把我們趕盡殺絕……」這是她所想不通的，然而這段喃喃自語清晰的傳入了身旁從者的耳中。</p><p>	「他辦不到的。」太陽神子僅是丟下這句話，引起了少女的疑惑。</p><p>	「看不出來你這麼自信…？Assassin看上去不只一人，我們真的有勝算嗎？」不明白職階優勢的初心者御主天真的回應，槍之座的英靈化身有些無所適從。</p><p>	「Assassin只在有把握的時候出手。若是失手了，就失去了優勢。更何況…比起在中立地帶戰起來對他們而言，只是百害而無一利，更會暴露他們在這場聖杯戰爭是作弊者的事實。」</p><p>	太陽神子以最低限度的方式解釋了那名神父的動機。</p><p>	「所以才放我們走的嗎……原來如此。」經過迦爾納的說明，雨音澪這才進入狀況。</p><p>	「若是在此處兩敗俱傷，那麼誰都討不了甜頭。」太陽神子的眼神飄向教堂的方向，「但選擇不戰，就算放置我們這組主從不管，也能大幅提昇勝率。」在理解自家御主與教會方到底是怎麼樣的關係之後，他就已經看透了敵方的心思。</p><p>	「…咦？此話怎說？」黑髮少女意識到迦爾納簡短的解釋之中，蘊藏的不安要素。</p><p>	她仰首望進那雙彷彿看盡人間百態的蓮目，希冀能夠盼得自己無法看破的答案。</p><p> </p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#03</p><p> </p><p>	「這是在太Cooooooooooooool了！」短髮的青年帶著崇拜的眼神，在Caster的魔術工坊裡，讚嘆著最新的人體藝術。</p><p>	那是一名年輕的少女，被分屍的各個部位，用華麗的金漆木框變成了一幅幅立體名畫。</p><p>	『少女的王冠』、『初吻』、『第一次的華爾滋』、『童貞』…等等殘忍又血腥的手法，在每幅畫上提上了夢幻的標題。而這些畫各自代表人一生中會遇到的各種機遇、過程。在青年的眼裡，簡直是無以倫比的神作。</p><p>	「只是做著這些的話，會遇到瓶頸呢。」瞪大雙目的Caster不滿足的翻著手上古老的書典。</p><p>	「咦咦？難道老爺想到什麼新的創作嗎？」</p><p>	「走吧，龍之介──讓我們去尋找新的靈感吧！」生前被冠以藍鬍子之名的Caster，呼喚著他默契相當良好的Master。</p><p>	而另一邊，在遠坂府邸內──</p><p>	「怎麼？連那種小老鼠也召喚出了從者嗎？」金髮紅眼的王者躺在沙發上，啜了一口手上高腳杯裡的紅酒。</p><p>	「吾王啊，莫非您很在意新召喚出來的那名從者嗎？」站在落地窗前的遠坂時臣，感到疑惑的問道。</p><p>	「本王以為讓那種小老鼠自生自滅才是你的作風，沒想到你還幫了她一把啊──真是讓本王大開眼界了。」吉爾伽美什諷刺地朗聲說著。</p><p>	「不過是做為前線用的棋子罷了，雖然對吾王壓倒性的力量毫不疑惑，但是做為僕役使喚的話，我想會順手許多的。」</p><p>	當然，那並不是真心話。<br/>	聖杯戰爭中，若是不召喚齊七職階的英靈化身，是無法達到這個儀式的真正目的的。</p><p>	「哼──」金色的王者沒有再繼續說話。</p><p>	魔術師還真是無趣啊。</p><p>	而現在機場的上空，剛降落一班飛機。</p><p>	「艾莉絲菲爾，還是讓我來吧。」金髮的俊俏少年穿著一襲黑色的西裝，正坐入一輛黑色轎車的駕駛座上。</p><p>	「真是的，Saber～人家也想開開看啊！」渾身純白毛衣的白髮女性咕噥地坐進了副駕駛座，似乎因為不能自己開車而感到不滿。</p><p>	「重要的Master萬一出事了，我可不會原諒自己的哦。」實際上是女兒身的Saber熟練地打檔，一點也不像是第一次開車的樣子。</p><p>	最後一組的主從抵達日本。</p><p>本次的聖杯戰爭──即將開幕。</p><p> </p><p>＊＊＊</p><p>	去過教會後的隔兩天，澪提著購物袋回到了住處，接著拿出一罐曲線優美的瓶子放到梳妝檯上，然後開始擠壓瓶子裡的液體，塗在右手背上。</p><p>	「好了～大功告成！」黑髮少女似乎很滿意完全看不見令咒的手背，剛才塗抹的液體覆蓋在手背上，幾乎與原本的肌膚顏色相同。</p><p>	「…澪，那是？」突然從耳畔傳來的聲音讓她嚇得彈起來，罪魁禍首自然是那個一直靈體化的從者。</p><p>	「Lancer，既然在的話就現形吧！我還以為你不在呢…真是嚇死我了。」先不論那犯規到極點的低沉嗓音會讓任何女孩子的腰軟以外，任何人只聞其聲不見其人都是會被嚇到的吧。</p><p>	「抱歉，澪。」身著黃金甲冑的從者倏地現形，平時冷淡的臉龐上染上一抹歉意。「我以為靈體化會讓妳感到自在些。」</p><p>	「很感謝你的好意…但是我想在我的房間裡，你還是現形跟我說話比較好。」少女擺了擺手。「另外你對這個感到好奇嗎？」她將瓶子拿了起來晃一晃。</p><p>	「是的。那是魔藥之類的東西嗎？」他很清楚自己的Master並非魔術師，但是又怎麼有辦法遮蔽令咒的存在？</p><p>	「這個啊──」少女露出了相當可愛的神情。「才不是什麼魔藥呢，說起來跟你臉上塗的東西是一樣的吧。」</p><p>	「…我臉上沒有塗任何東西。」</p><p>	「咦？怎麼可能──太陽神之子這麼白太不科學了？」澪走近迦爾納，墊起腳尖伸手觸摸了他白皙的臉龐。少女一臉困惑的仔細凝視──「……居然是真肌。」她近乎不敢相信的小聲驚嘆。</p><p>「…………………………」被這樣如此近距離觸摸還是第一次，少女身上的淡淡香氣直撲鼻而來，白髮青年向來直視對方的銳利眼神難得游離。</p><p>「真是讓女孩子都羨慕的優勢啊…」澪總算退了開來，似乎沒有發現迦爾納有些異於平常的反應。「那麼就告訴你吧──這東西叫做BB霜，是女孩子化妝用的東西哦。」雖然少女平常沒有化妝的習慣，但是為了能夠從這場聖杯戰爭中全身而退，無論是怎樣的方法都要試上一試。</p><p>「…是嗎，真是受教了。」白髮青年點點頭，又恢復了平常那看不出心思的冷淡模樣。「看來妳的確下定決心認真面對這場仗。」</p><p>聽聞此言，黑髮少女頓了一會兒。<br/>她回想起離開教會時，迦爾納用平靜的口吻述說了至今以來他們這組主從最大的危機。</p><p>	「妳我的契約並不完全。」原本只打算說這句結論的太陽神子，察覺仰望自己的新手御主一臉懵懂，他才將問題更詳細的拆開解釋。</p><p>	魔術師與從者間除了結立有共同意識的形式契約以外，從者為御主效力，而御主負責提供魔力作為聯繫從者的能量。</p><p>	他與她之間並沒有魔力聯繫。</p><p>「也就是說…我現在是不支薪的慣老闆嗎！？」明白這點的黑髮少女嚇了一跳，但是這點也無從責怪起，因為這是魔術師所必備的基本知識，然而讓門外漢來就是會出現這種烏龍。</p><p>所以言峰神父才會認為就算放著他們不管也沒有關係，因為的確能夠任其自滅──只要這名少女永遠不知道如何使用魔力傳輸。</p><p>「那麼Lancer知道如何讓魔力連接嗎？」</p><p>而對方搖搖頭。<br/>沒錯，因為他也不是魔術師，自然不可能會知道現代的魔術師是怎麼辦到的。</p><p>現下失去同盟機會也失去了詢問這種基本問題的機會，雨音澪感到前途一片黑暗。</p><p>但是，生命總得找到出口。</p><p>「只要不主動戰鬥的話…可以避免大量魔力流失吧？」<br/>於是她決定先隱藏起來，觀察其他組別的主從。在找到正確連接的方法之前，恐怕他們都得小心翼翼地過著隱藏身份的日子。</p><p>而太陽神子對於御主的想法並沒有其他意見，僅是盡可能的配合。平時也是能盡量靈體化就靈體化，而在當他察覺進食也能補充少許魔力時，倒也乖乖配合吃飯了。</p><p>黑髮少女回神過來後，便有些愧疚的低下頭。</p><p>「很抱歉讓你這麼委屈…但是我不想希望Lancer消失，所以再給我一些時間解決這個問題吧。」</p><p>眼前的白髮青年流露出一種微妙的眼神，打量如此低姿態的御主。</p><p>真正的魔術師視從者為使魔、為僕役，而只是一般人出身的雨音澪所持的態度卻全然不同。</p><p>這或許是讓迦爾納感到既微妙又覺得有些欣慰之處吧。</p><p>「另外還有一件事情讓我頗為在意。」</p><p>「哦？是什麼？」少女覺得今日的迦爾納似乎特別多話，不過也好，平常不說話還真的會忘記他的存在，就跟那個會飛的………不，把英靈拿來跟每個月要用的棉棉相比實在太過失禮，她趕緊拉回不知道飛向哪邊去的思緒，屏息聆聽白髮青年要問的問題。</p><p>	「澪不是魔術師的話，這裡的靈子結界是誰建的？」他明白澪並沒有對自己說謊，但是打從他被召喚起的那一刻起，就知曉了這座結界的存在。若不是召喚自己的Master所做的防禦性結界，那麼──又會是誰呢？</p><p>	「…靈子結界？」少女困惑的眨了眨眼。「你是說…在我住的這個地方嗎？」白髮青年肯定的點點頭。「我完全不知道呢…倒是Lancer知道這結界是做什麼用途的嗎？」</p><p>	「防禦用的結界，並不是惡意禁閉用的結界。」</p><p>	這下子兩人都陷入了漫長的沉默。</p><p>	一陣寒涼從心底爬了上來，雨音澪細思極恐起來。<br/>	──若是，這個結界是用來監視的呢…？</p><p>	思及至此，她認為得優先調查這座結界的原主人到底是誰。</p><p>	「…我會注意在附近巡邏的使魔。」太陽神子看似沒頭沒尾的接了一句，事實上只是跳著說出結論罷了。「不過…今晚應該會發生什麼吧。」然後若有所思的轉頭望向窗外的星空。</p><p>	「………總覺得Lancer先生你實在很喜歡丟炸彈嚇人呢，我的心臟都快受不了這接二連三的轟炸了………」又聽到一則不祥預感情報的黑髮少女，已經無力承受到底前方還有什麼驚嚇在等著自己。</p><p>	活著，真的好難。</p><p>	「我去探看就好。」見著自家御主像隻受盡驚擾的小倉鼠，太陽神子也沒有勉強對方，或許將她留在此處還比較安全。</p><p>	「不，我要去。」在得知住處有這麼一座不明的結界，她根本無法忍受一個人待在這裡。</p><p>	刻意換上輕便貼身的運動裝束，黑髮少女豎起長長的馬尾，假裝自己在晚上慢跑，實際上是特意去做偵查的工作。</p><p>	『澪，距離前方兩公里處的港口，有其他的Servant。』<br/>	靈體化的Lancer憑藉自己本身優秀的視力，輕易的觀察到遠方的動靜。</p><p>	「Lancer知道對方在做什麼事情嗎？」</p><p>	『…大概是，挑釁之類的吧。』迦爾納猶豫了一會兒，挑出了最適當形容的詞彙，但是說成在挑釁這種事，恐怕還是難以讓少女理解到底那名從者的目的是什麼。</p><p>	「難道對方已經知道我們的存在了嗎…？」思及至此，黑髮少女顯得有點緊張。</p><p>	『不，我想那只是…想試探有沒有其他人會過去，打探各組人馬的實力也是戰術的一環。』</p><p>	「那就…我們觀戰就好？不過我想還是得靠近一點，因為這種距離我根本看不到…」</p><p>	『僅遵御命。』說完這句話，白髮青年便現身了，接著下一秒橫抱起一頭霧水的黑髮少女，朝一旁三層樓高的樓頂躍去──</p><p>	「咦？咦咦咦───」</p><p>	少女拔高的尖叫聲逐漸消失在空氣中。</p><p> </p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#04</p><p>	風聲在耳旁呼嘯而過，白髮青年那懸掛在耳上的黃金耳環正隨風擺盪著，少女幾乎是呆滯的神情盯著那沐浴在月光下的太陽神子。</p><p>	現在的雨音澪，正被移動神速的迦爾納以公主抱的方式穿梭在都市的水泥叢林之中，而本人驚愕的發不出任何言語。原本以為是自己步行過去偽裝成一般的路人偷偷窺伺，但是下一秒的發展卻完全突破她的想像。</p><p>	直到躍至一棟三層樓高的樓頂，白髮青年才停下腳步，輕柔地放下黑髮少女。</p><p>	「澪，還好嗎？」迦爾納偏頭凝視著似乎被嚇傻的自家主子。</p><p>	「啊…啊啊，那個，下次可以先說一下嗎………這對心臟實在不太好呢。」澪的臉上的確一陣青一陣白的，人體雲霄飛車這種體驗可是完全沒試過。她突然能夠理解霍爾的移動城堡中、蘇菲在空中華爾滋那段的心情了。</p><p>	「我知道了。抱歉，若是不快一點的話，或許就錯失良機了。」</p><p>	「原來如此…不過，我很重的呢，竟然還能帶著我移動的如此迅速，真不愧是Lancer啊。」據說七職階的英靈之中，Lancer是以敏捷優秀著稱。</p><p>	「不，澪一點也不重。」迦爾納掃了一眼少女的體態。「跟我的槍比起來，這點重量不算什麼。」</p><p>而黑髮少女只是困窘的搔了搔頰，決定把注意力放到能夠眺遠景之處。「那是──」很快的，她便發現了迦爾納口中說『挑釁的從者』是怎麼回事了。</p><p>	放眼望去是靠近海邊的港口倉庫，一名身形魁梧的高大男子迎著海風，肩負紅色的披風飄揚著，與一名穿著西裝的金髮少年正在對話的樣子。</p><p>	「真虧我在這邊等了這麼久啊──結果來會面的，只有妳嗎？」滿臉紅鬍子的男人搖搖頭，似乎覺得很遺憾。</p><p>	「不得不說真有膽識啊，在這裡如此招搖的從者，莫非是想來對決一場嗎？」金髮的少年凜聲說道，散發著高昂的鬥志。</p><p>	「哈哈哈──與其龜了半天找不到，還不如正大光明的出來決個勝負吧！」紅髮男子宏亮的音量簡直就像是鳴雷一樣的引人注目。「就算是像妳這樣的小姑娘，我也不會手下留情喔？」</p><p>	英氣挺拔的少年頓了一會兒，似乎不太意外性別被認出。「真是直率啊，做為初戰的對手，著實讓人覺得愉快。」她雙手一握，一道如龍捲風的不可視之物僅僅的握於手中，魔力所編織的鎧甲也瞬間現形。</p><p>「看起來氣勢不錯呀！讓我猜猜──究竟是Saber還是Lancer呢？」除卻家裡蹲特性的Caster、幾乎無法溝通的Berserker與不可能正面對決的Assassin，也只剩下幾個答案了。紅髮的男人舉起手中的劍，向上空一劃，一匹駿馬就自地面升起，載上了男子。</p><p>「毫無疑問就是Rider了吧──喝啊！」身覆白銀盔甲的嬌小少女立即衝刺了過去，手上那把不可視之武器也氣勢萬千的揮舞到對方面前。被認定是Rider的紅髮男子很輕易的閃躲了那一次攻擊。接下來像是表演似的，兩人都沒有使出全力，盡情的以虛招試探對方。</p><p>「啊啊、是Saber吧？真是意外啊──」Rider過幾招之後便摸清那個看不見的武器大約多長、範圍多廣後，而下了這個結論。</p><p>一道旋光呈半弧形的軌跡劃過，沒砍中Rider的嬌小少女略帶可惜的口吻說道：「誰知道呢？或許我是Lancer也說不定哦──」接著繼續進攻。</p><p>兩方的從者交戰中，但是後方的Master們倒是也沒閒著。</p><p>「哼…聖杯戰爭可不是扮家家酒吶。」對於Rider的戰術雖然有所不滿，但是其Master肯尼斯是個正統的魔術師，自然不會放過任何致勝的機會。</p><p>就像現在，在港口倉庫林立的簡陋地形，他利用引以為傲的魔術禮裝『月靈髓液』很快的找到了另一位Master，看來應該是Saber的主人了吧。</p><p>「──Dilectus incursio！」詠唱出咒文，他充滿自信的微笑著，將手中的試管倒出了水銀，採取了攻勢。</p><p>	而被搜索到的白髮紅眼的女子也沒任人宰割，雙手往身後的長髮颯然撩起，在纖指上透過月光反射出縷縷白絲，組織成飛鷹的型態阻擋月靈髓液四面八方的攻勢。</p><p>	兩邊都是相當優秀的魔術師，以天才聞名的肯尼斯與艾茵茲貝倫目前最高結晶人造人、猶如精靈等級的艾莉絲菲爾，Master們的戰鬥精彩度並不訝於自家的Servant們。</p><p>	「艾莉絲菲爾──！」發現自家Master被偷襲的金髮少女立即調頭，而原本還在抵禦她攻勢的Rider則沒勁兒的停下來，完全沒有要幫自家主人的意思。</p><p>	「什麼啊──真是潑人冷水的Master呢，這可一點都不盡興啊。」Rider將劍收了起來，召喚出的駿馬也消失了。</p><p>	而在肯尼斯發現少女騎士已經將劍揮過來的時候，他憤恨地使用禮裝急速迴避，馬上躲到Rider的身後，而且還能聽到他大聲地咆哮，大概是很不滿Rider完全沒默契的行動吧。而紅髮男人只是裝做沒聽到的挖起耳朵。</p><p>	看來是相性相當不好的主從呢。</p><p>	「哈哈哈哈───這是何等鬧劇？簡直就是把本王逗得樂不可支啊！」狂妄的笑聲從另一邊傳來，眾人的目光自然地被吸引了過去。金色的王者站在路燈上，放聲大笑的拍著雙腿，彷彿吸了笑氣一樣的誇張。</p><p>	「哦呀？看來又有人來啦。」Rider露出感興趣的表情，打量著突然出現的金色王者。</p><p>	「做為丑角登場，真是襯職啊──Saber、Rider唷。」古老王者的另一項寶具『全知全能之星』似乎在此刻發揮作用，讓吉爾伽美什輕易地分辨出眼前兩位從者的職階。</p><p>	「那麼你呢？你又是何方神聖？」Saber舉起手中的武器，絲毫不敢大意地瞪著站在高處的金色王者。</p><p>	「本王沒有回答妳問題的必要，女人。你們只要記住──聖杯乃是本王的寶物，膽敢肖想王之財產的人，都罪該萬死。」仍然是高高在上的態度，立即引起了在場兩名從者萌生想圍剿他的念頭。</p><p>	正當Archer高談闊論他的王之財寶論時，一名渾身包覆黑氣的從者從天而降，「Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr！」拽著一管機槍朝在場所有人掃射！</p><p>	幾乎是措手不及的情況，但是在場的從者們也不是省油的燈，反應迅速地閃避那看似無效、實際上卻有D級寶具威力的機槍子彈。</p><p>	「無禮的東西──！本王的話都還沒有說完，就急著受死嗎！」所站的路燈支點立刻被打斷，落在地上的英雄王勃然大怒。一瞬間，他身後出現點點金色漩渦，無數的武器立即從裡頭射出！</p><p>	而渾黑的從者被集中射擊，但是卻以驚人的速度閃躲開來。地面經過無數的射擊揚起了滿天塵土，完全看不清黑色從者的身影。</p><p>	Saber與Rider互看一眼，有了相同的想法──看來這是擊敗那名高傲從者的好時機，連互相商量作戰的討論都不需要，便展開了一同攻堅的行動。</p><p>	現在的局面，變成了三名從者圍剿Archer的情況。</p><p>	「這樣下去，很快就會出現第一位出局者…？」澪瞪大雙眼屏息觀看，深怕漏掉任何一個細節。雖然說，大多數的時候她都只能看到地表或者其他公共設施被打壞飛出來的殘骸，畢竟從者們的交戰速度實在太快了。</p><p>	「未必。」久經沙場的武者老神在在的觀戰，將其他從者的戰鬥能力與情報一一詳盡收入腦內。</p><p>	戰局果然如迦爾納所料的，遠坂家主的確以令咒召回了英雄王。</p><p>	「ArrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrThurrrrrrrrrrrrrr──！」而狂化的漆黑從者立刻將目標轉換成嬌小的少女從者，見著好時機的肯尼斯自然不會放過這絕佳的襲擊機會，說不動Rider遵從自己的命令行事，也施放了令咒讓Rider強行攻擊。</p><p>	不過因為Rider主動抵抗令咒不動的緣故，反而讓局面變成一對一。但是這種情況並沒有持續太久，黑色的狂暴從者很快的也被令咒召回了。</p><p>	「…回去吧，澪。」雖然眼下的從者們都尚未散場，但是迦爾納認為初戰就到此為止了，便提議回去。</p><p>	「咦？他們不會再打了嗎？」似乎看得入迷的黑髮少女像是突然被人打醒一樣。</p><p>	「嗯，再待下去可能會被發現。」散去的從者不知道會往何方去，很可能會發現正在觀戰中的他們，更何況自己並沒有Assassin能夠隱藏氣息的技能，被察覺只是遲早的事情。</p><p>	「好吧，那就打道回府囉。」黑髮少女略為遺憾的看了最後一眼還在談話的Rider與Saber，轉身看了一下自己所處的處境，不由得皺了一下眉頭──嗯，她該怎麼回去？面對站在某戶人家的樓頂，她看了一眼把自己帶來這裡的罪魁禍首。</p><p>	而白髮青年則是順勢打開雙臂，準備將少女再次橫抱起之時，他似乎想起了什麼而雙手停滯在半空中，迦爾納歪頭問道：「…澪，我要抱妳囉？」看來前一個小時她說過的話的確有記住，問題是…</p><p>	「…………………………………」黑髮少女似乎因為聽到迦爾納微妙的問句而瞬間刷紅了臉。「嗯、嗯嗯…回去吧！」雖然知道對方沒有特別的意思，但是突然間聽到這樣的問話，就像是在路上突然被花盆砸到那種錯愕感。</p><p>	於是澪又再次體驗了一次驚險萬分的人體雲霄飛車才回到家，那時候她心裡想著的，是後悔自己為何不先買個保險。</p><p> </p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#05</p><p>	回到住所的澪稍微整理一下思緒之後，便打算與迦爾納討論剛才所見的初戰情報。在那樣劍拔弩張的氣氛下，她理解到了這場戰爭的規則遠超出她的想像。不過慶幸的是，也有能夠用常理推斷的部分。</p><p>	「看來這次的初戰已經可以看出大半的從者是誰了呢…」從他們對戰的對話來看，一開始並不是都清楚對方的職階甚至是身分，若是情報不足的話，大意而落敗也是顯而易見的。</p><p>這也是為何一開始迦爾納建議自己只呼喚職階名的原因。</p><p>Saber肯定就是那名金髮少女無誤，雖然不知道她是哪地的英靈，但是從她隱藏的那把武器來看的話，肯定多少有些線索。</p><p>Rider的話，也是顯而易見，作為Rider最明顯的特徵，無疑是擁有特別的座騎。</p><p>另外，那名狂氣的黑色從者，看來就是Berserker了，看對方精湛的武藝，絲毫不受狂化影響的樣子。</p><p>而其他尚未出現的從者，就是從本身職階上相較被動的角色，例如需要陣地作成的Caster與幾乎不會正面迎擊的Assassin。</p><p>	「嗯…」思索過目前所見的從者戰力，少女則換了一個角度去分析御主們的實力。「……原來，魔術師就是那樣的存在嗎？」一想到當初見到御主之間的對戰，澪就不由得顫抖起來。</p><p>	對她來說，魔術師間的對決，果然是另一個次元的事物──就像她看過的奇幻電影一樣魔幻不真實，不可視之物通通具現化出來成為自身的力量，並且擁有強大的破壞力…</p><p>	「不行啊，我完全沒辦法成為戰力啊！」澪備受打擊的抱著頭，果然自己是這場戰爭中最弱的御主，完全一點用處也沒有，簡直廢到不行！說起來誤入這場魔術師對決根本就是命運的惡意啊！為什麼聖杯會挑選自己進入戰場啊？怎麼看都是湊人數用的啊！</p><p>	「吾主啊，在戰場上妳的確毫無用武之地。」太陽神子耿直的話語簡直就像萬箭穿心般的銳不可擋。「但是身為Master，充分且適當的使用Servant作戰才是正確的方式。」他凝視著沮喪的少女，以自己的方式勉勵對方。「請不要吝惜的使用我，做為妳的武器與盾。」</p><p>	「Lancer…」上一秒甩鞭子下一秒發糖什麼的，印度的神都這麼重口味的嗎？「我知道了。」澪默默地在心裡覺得百感交集，但是的確感受到了從迦爾納那邊傳來的激勵。</p><p>「那麼，為了能夠成為合格的Master，也請Lancer把自身的技能與力量等等相關資訊通通告訴我吧──至少，我希望能做到在實戰中、不拖累你的程度。」少女漆黑的瞳仁如同銀河一般閃爍著希望的光芒，雖然作為人類她簡直普通得不能再平凡，但是對於生存下去的執著卻不輸給天地萬物。</p><p>	「謹遵御命。」他見著了少女眼中下定決心的堅毅，原本銳利的神情也柔和不少。</p><p>＊＊＊</p><p>	以自由學風聞名的圖奢道大學的紅磚道上，來來往往的學生輕鬆的談笑著。剛下課的澪正跟同學們一邊走著一邊討論課堂上的專案，接著走到校門口後，便分道揚鑣。</p><p>	黃昏的夕陽相當柔和，但是澪卻非常不喜歡黃昏。</p><p>	原因是黃昏又名逢魔時刻，每一天，少女總是會在這種時候遇到一些分不清楚是人類還是非人的『東西』，而這些非人的生物，總是會特別的喜歡過來纏著她。但是最近這種情況似乎突然消失了，雖然不清楚為何看不到了，但是她很慶幸與生俱來的陰陽眼被關閉了。</p><p>	然而，沒遇到非人的東西，卻遇上了相當熟識的人。</p><p>	「哎呀，這不是小澪嗎？好久不見了！」迎面走來的人因為逆光的關係，一時間竟看不清楚來者是何人，但是黑髮少女憑聲音就能認出到底是誰。</p><p>	「好久不見，雨生前輩。」少女禮貌的回應，總是給人一種文靜好學生的印象。</p><p>	「這陣子都沒看到妳過來打工了，店裡的客人都在虧說招牌怎麼不見了呢？」一頭橘髮的青年大咧咧的笑著，一身紫色就是給人初步的印象，他身上的飾品隨著朝她步來的步伐鏗然作響著，露指皮手套與皮靴給人很流行的品味，深黑的眼神卻像在狩獵般的露出愉悅的笑意。</p><p>	「這陣子學校的課題比較忙碌的關係…店裡的大家都還好嗎？」澪或許自身沒有自覺，不過剛才雨生說的的確是事實，店長總是說只要澪有來上班，那天的業績的確都會特別好。</p><p>除卻她敬業的精神以外，雖然不是令人驚豔的亮眼美女類型，但是卻有著清純與禁慾般的可愛純淨感。對於服務業來說，這種類型的女孩大多能普遍地博得各種年齡層人士的好感，再加上她的談吐的確相當宜人，與她談天過的客人無一不覺得感到舒適。</p><p>	「還馬馬虎虎啦，大家都挺掛念妳的呢～有空記得過來看看吧？啊，既然難得遇上了，晚上肯不肯賞光一起吃個飯呢？」青年釋出了相當迷人的微笑，對於雨生龍之介來說，大部分的女孩子都是吃自己這一套的。</p><p>	「這個…」但是眼前的黑髮少女卻出現了遲疑的神情。</p><p>	「真是令人傷心啊～是有約了吧？讓我猜猜～是日野還是三井呢？」觀察對方的反應很簡單的得出這個結論，青年不放棄地以退為進的方式繼續試探著雨音澪。</p><p>	「不、不是啦，前輩…」</p><p>	「哦～不是嗎？我記得我上次約小澪，也是跟我說沒空呢～讓我好傷心呢～」雨生乾脆裝起可憐來，不過倒是一副令人好氣又好笑的模樣。</p><p>	「前輩，那是因為之前我真的有事嘛…」</p><p>	「嗯？那不如約這星期五如何呢？小澪不會連下個月的行程都排滿了吧～？」</p><p>	「不，既然前輩說今天的話，如果只是吃個飯的話是沒問題的。」拿捏了一下時間，雨音澪認為簡單的應酬應該是不影響今晚原本的行動，於是便答應了。</p><p>	「啊～啊，真是開心啊！小澪總算答應我的邀約了～」雨生露出如小孩子般欣喜的笑容。「那麼等會兒六點在『冥土與羊』見面吧！」</p><p>	「好的，那麼等會兒見。」澪向雨生揮揮手，目送他離開。</p><p>	回到住處，將上課用的東西放下後，她將長髮整理好，簡單的打點一下儀容後，便又出門去了。</p><p>	離約定時間還有五分鐘，少女已經站在約定好的店家前面等待。「喂？雨生前輩嗎？我已經到了。」她拿起手機撥打了雨生龍之介的電話，通知了對方。</p><p>	「跟上班一樣，真是準時啊小澪～不過我在隔壁的便利商店，妳先進去店裡吧？我有先訂位，等會兒就進去！」電話中的雨生如此說道，而少女則不疑有他的進去店內了。然而雨生龍之介並不是在隔壁的便利商店，而是一路尾隨她過來的。</p><p>	他放下了手機，滿心愉悅的進入了餐廳店裡。</p><p>	用餐的時刻，兩人就如同一般朋友的聊天。但是大多數的時刻，都是雨生提問起澪的事情，以追求的意圖來說，表現得相當的明顯。但是澪都用四兩撥千金的態度應付過去了。</p><p>	並非是討厭雨生龍之介，相對的澪對這位前輩也有一定程度的好感，否則不會答應對方的邀約，但是由於最近莫名其妙的身陷聖杯戰爭這奇特的事件，令她無法以輕鬆的心情去面對周遭的同學與友人。</p><p>	用餐完畢之後，雨生提議送澪回去。路途中，卻突然牽起了澪的手。</p><p>	「…前輩？」少女有些困窘的想抽回手，不過雨生握得相當緊。</p><p>	「陪我去一個地方吧──一下子就好。」雨生露出神秘的微笑，那握緊的手有種不容忽視的力道。</p><p>	「咦？」她被拉進暗巷之中，而雨生龍之介帶她左彎右拐了一段時間，眼前突然豁然開朗──「這裡是…？」出現了一座廢棄的教堂。殘破光禿的建築散落著七彩玻璃窗的碎片，原本供奉在內的雕像也少了頭部的部分，整體看起來有種淒涼的奇異美感。</p><p>	「我的秘密基地喔──想讓妳看看呢。」雨生背對著她，帶著平穩的語調說道。</p><p>	「雨生前輩…？」若是墜入溫柔陷阱的女孩子，聽到這樣的話語肯定都會怦然心動的吧？不過，雨生龍之介就是在等著對方卸下心防的這一刻。</p><p>腦海中一閃即逝的黑白記憶，過往的陰影仍然揮之不去。這使得澪無法完全卸下警戒。此刻的她，在觀察過這裡相當荒涼以外，還人煙稀少，這都讓她心中的警鈴大作。</p><p>	「叫我龍之介就好吧，澪。」雨生轉過身，伸手打算撫向少女的臉龐。但是她卻下意識的往後退了一步，接著兩人之間出現了一道刺眼的光芒。</p><p>	「雖然打擾別人約會會被馬踢，但是為了吾主還是遠離點吧──人類的魔術師。」那沉穩的聲調不帶任何感情，白髮青年就這樣現形在兩人之間。</p><p>	「你…你是…！？」雨生龍之介警惕地往後退了好幾步，似乎被嚇了一大跳。</p><p>	「雖然不知道你的從者是誰，但是想對吾主不利的話，還先得過我這關。」在一旁觀察已久的迦爾納終於隱忍不住的現形，早在發現對方意圖的Lancer深知不能隨意在一般人面前出現，所幸這傢伙也換了個場所，那麼關鍵時刻守護御主則是從者的義務。</p><p>	「什麼啊～運氣真是不好呢。」雨生龍之介無奈地搔搔後頸。「原來小澪身邊已經有護花使者了啊～」對於突然現形的從者，眼前的橘髮青年只有詫異了一會兒，便恢復成平常的樣子。「怎麼樣呢？既然同為聖杯戰爭的參加者，不如一起合作如何？」反應相當快的雨生認為既然已經被察覺，而急中生智的提出這個提議，以免讓對方產生懷疑。</p><p>	「…沒想到雨生前輩也是？」由於雨生一直帶著普通的露指皮手套，所以完全看不到令咒，澪顯得非常意外，而且要不是因為Lancer自己先現身，她並不認為自己的偽裝會被看穿。「雨生前輩是發現我是參加者，所以才特地約我的嗎？」</p><p>	「不是哦，因為我喜歡小澪啊，很想跟妳約會呢～」雨生綻放出陽光般燦爛的微笑，猛然一記直球。</p><p>	「……………………………………」難得這對主從不約而同的一起沉默了。雖然澪沉默情有可原，但是迦爾納倒是微微地瞇上了雙眸，令人猜不透他在想什麼。</p><p>	「那個…抱歉………我…………」大概因為受到的衝擊有點太大了，黑髮少女反而不知所措起來。</p><p>	「不不不～不要現在拒絕我啊！考慮一下嘛考慮一下！」雨生像是在推銷似的。「無論是交往或者結盟好歹留一點機會給我嘛～當然不會要妳現在就做出決定哦，先考慮看看如何？」</p><p>	「………我會好好考量的。」斟酌了許久，少女才吐露出這句話。「那麼，就先告辭了。」有點尷尬的頷首後，便匆匆的離開了這裡。而在一旁的白髮青年則用微妙的眼神掃了雨生龍之介之後，靈體化消失。</p><p>	在確認少女走遠之後，被留下來的橘髮青年大大鬆了一口氣。幸好那時候他反應夠機智，畢竟他家老爺現在並沒有在他身邊，不然可能會不小心成為那名從者第一擊殺紀錄。</p><p>	「真是可惜啊…可是這樣讓人更心動了呀。」他舔了舔唇，臉上的表情盡是陶醉。</p><p>	真想看看她內臟那新鮮的顏色！</p><p> </p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#06</p><p>	雖然澪打算在晚間的時間稍微在外頭閒晃一下，看能不能有機會獲得其他主從的情報，不過由於剛才雨生龍之介這麼一攪和，她反而沒有太多心思去注意周遭的事情。</p><p>	「澪，今天先回去吧。」靈體化的迦爾納最終還是開了口，在他的御主已經第八次被石頭絆倒之後，他覺得不能再這樣下去。</p><p>	「咦？這麼早？現在才八點…」澪猛然回神，小聲地回答。</p><p>	「我認為妳現在的狀態不佳，還是先回去比較好。」客觀的說出這一段話之後，迦爾納頓了一會兒，繼續說道：「太受歡迎也是很辛苦的，妳不用勉強。」</p><p>	「什…Lancer你在胡說什麼啦！」黑髮少女的兩頰瞬間刷紅，行走的速度也跟著加快。</p><p>	「不，我說的是事實。」就算不用特別觀察也能夠明白，他的御主的確是屬於那種人緣偏好的類型，這點是無庸置疑的。「真是令人羨慕的才能啊。」他由衷的稱讚。</p><p>	「……………那個，我聽起來很像是拐著彎嘲諷我呢，是我的錯覺嗎？」大概因為看不到自家從者表情的關係，她無從判定這句話到底是哪種意圖，只能悶悶的說了這麼一句。</p><p>	她並不認為自己真的受人歡迎，若說這真是『受歡迎』的形式，那自己過去所付出的代價實在太折磨人了。正當她勾起陳年的噁心記憶時，身體像是反制似的馬上壓下這些負面思緒。</p><p>	──現在不能想這些。<br/>	不能。不能。不能。<br/>	彷彿暗示似的，她的精神又恢復了平常的狀態。</p><p>	「抱歉，我大概又說錯話了…請不用在意。」本來是想稱讚御主的，不過好像完全反馳道而行的樣子…看來果然是自己的修行做得不夠多嗎？迦爾納有些納悶的想道。</p><p>	「算了，就聽你的吧。」澪停了下來，心情一直浮動的確不是辦法。「回去也有事情想問你呢，走吧。」隨即朝回家的方向邁去。</p><p>＊＊＊</p><p>	沐浴完畢的澪帶著黑框眼鏡，略帶潮濕的烏黑長髮束成了馬尾，浴袍包裹纖細的身軀，蒸散的熱氣給人一種淡淡誘惑的情色感。不過少女一直以來都是獨居的關係，並沒有發現這副模樣在別人面前會有什麼問題。</p><p>	總是只有在沐浴完之後才會戴著眼鏡的少女，平時那深黑的瞳仁看起來與其他人無異，但是卻在戴上眼鏡之後，呈現了天空般湛藍的顏色。</p><p>	──這難道也是魔術嗎？這樣的發現從第一天被召喚起就知曉了，但是卻從未有機會問出口。然而迦爾納也不認為是什麼重要的問題，而未曾真正在意過。</p><p>	「…對於雨生龍之介，Lancer有什麼看法嗎？」澪推了推笨重的黑框眼鏡，事實上房間昏暗的小夜燈的燈光，令人無法看清楚少女雙瞳的神秘藍色。</p><p>	「澪喜歡的話，我沒有任何意見。」不帶任何批判色彩的回答，但是下一秒眼前的少女顫抖的咬著雙唇，似乎誤觸地雷般的引起了她的不滿。</p><p>	「我並不是在問這個…！我指的是結盟、結盟啦！」告白現場被自家的從者看到完全是個失誤！不，那是連她自己都無法預知的場面，現在完全就是被拿來當作茶餘飯後的笑話梗來看待了吧。</p><p>雖然迦爾納本人並沒有揶揄的意思，但是由於太過直白，反而招致了誤會。</p><p>	「…那樣的話，以個人立場──我認為雨生龍之介並不是可以託付信任的夥伴。」白髮青年平淡地說道，那蒼白削瘦的臉頰讓他淺色如玻璃珠般的雙眸顯得更為銳利。</p><p>	雨生龍之介渾身散發出一種非常危險的氣息。<br/>	像是野獸，更像是打算狩獵兔子的獵豹，只要一逮到機會，他就會將獵物瞬間撕裂、吞吃入腹。</p><p>	「這是直覺嗎？」少女仍然有些好奇，Lancer到底是怎麼看穿對方的想法呢？</p><p>	「不，此乃實質行動上的推斷。」青年幾乎沒有血色的薄唇輕抿一直線。「若我那時候沒有現身，恐怕他就會對妳下手了。」Lancer生前昇華為自身的技能『貧者的見識』能夠相當輕易的識破對方的心思。</p><p>	黑髮少女不可置信的瞪大了雙眼。</p><p>	「離那個男人遠點罷──那雙眼睛的執著，已經到達瘋狂的境界了。」此時的迦爾納，簡直就像是個父親一樣的語重心長。</p><p>	「…謝謝你的忠告。但，我其實有個大膽的想法……」澪推了推眼鏡，鏡框下那抹神秘的藍色顯得閃爍不定。「這是目前唯一能夠突破僵局的方法。」</p><p>	「妳打算與他合作？」白髮青年並不意外自家御主會如此考量，畢竟他們這組主從除了只能家裡蹲以外，連想要找到其他御主都難以辦到。而且就算找到了，能不能交涉成功也是未知數，先演變成一場消耗戰的機率倒是很高。</p><p>	更別提怎麼正常連結魔力了，連個進展也沒有。<br/>	這樣下去，或許聖杯戰爭還沒結束，槍之座的從者就因為魔力不足而自行消滅。</p><p>	「只是…先談談看啦。至少，可以問到如何魔力連接吧……」澪也明白這是鋌而走險的方法。「如果他認為我有合作的價值，那麼暫時性的、我不會有生命危險的吧。」</p><p>	思及至此，雨音澪沉默地蜷縮雙手。<br/>	就算是利用雨生對自己的好感，也要能完成打破這個僵局的一步。<br/>	她沒有魔術師戰鬥與自保的能力，也沒有能夠交涉的籌碼。<br/>	只能運用所有手邊能夠使用的資源，對這場聖杯戰爭以普通人的身份做最低微的抵抗。</p><p>	「既然妳心意已決的話，那我明白了。」黃金的英雄見著她若有所思的神情，也沒有多費唇舌勸阻，僅是尊重她的決定。「另外，妳與他見面時，我會全程靈體化跟隨，沒有異議吧。」</p><p>	話者的口吻淡然，但是用的卻是肯定句。</p><p>	「…嗯、嗯？嗯沒有……」回神過來的黑髮少女，才留意到太陽神子那偶然流露的、不容拒絕的霸氣堅持。「感覺真有點不可思議…總覺得冥冥之中，是天照大神的安排呢。」她莫名其妙地感嘆起來。</p><p>	「…天照大神？」迦爾納一頭霧水的望著她。</p><p>	「這個啊…Lancer先生是太陽神之子吧？雖然是印度神話系譜的。」或許是提及其他話題，讓澪先前那股沈重的情緒一掃而空。「我家是供奉天照大神的神社。天照大神──是日本的太陽神唷。」</p><p>	白髮青年靜靜聆聽關於黑髮少女自身的事。</p><p>	「果然我家的守護神還是眷顧我的…等這場戰爭結束後，一定要成功跳一場御神樂…！」無論是自作多情還是自我安慰，雨音澪其實是說給自己聽的。</p><p>	一種給自己的強心針。</p><p>	「當然，Lancer先生不嫌棄的話，那時候為您特地獻上祭祀之舞也是可以的哦？因為，您現在就是我的太陽（守護）神啊。」她有些俏皮的調笑起來，已經少了剛才那股低迷的情緒。</p><p>	「──啊啊。那就這麼說定了。」從頭到尾看在眼裡的太陽神之子，決定以這樣的回應給她打上第二劑強心針。</p><p>	他會讓她在這場戰爭中生還的。</p><p>＊＊＊</p><p>	淅哩淅哩。<br/>	雨水，洗滌著街道。</p><p>	「……大橋下發現一具無名屍，死者被分屍，目前還無法確認身份。這是本月第十起殺人事件，作案手法與冬木殺人鬼相同……」</p><p>	店裡的電視正在播報著今日新聞，今天打工的雨音澪正與雨生龍之介同日值班。由於今日下了一整天的陰雨，店裡的客人寥寥可數，可以說是閒班的一日。</p><p>	「雨生學長，上次的事，我考慮過了。」站在出餐口看著電視的嬌小女僕，總算逮到空閒時間攀談。</p><p>	「哦？」原本因為下雨天感到很沒勁的龍之介，一聽到澪想提的話題，馬上精神都來了。</p><p>	「下班的話，方便一敘嗎？」</p><p>	面對禁慾系女僕學妹投來的直球，雨生龍之介豈有不接的道理。</p><p>	閉店完畢已經是接近晚上十點的事了，若不是明日休息，恐怕澪根本不想這麼晚還找人商談要事。</p><p>	在確認關上了鐵門，開啟保全系統，橘髮青年心情相當好的開口：「小澪打算去哪家Motel？」</p><p>	聽到這般輕浮發言的黑髮少女僵了一下身子，然後微微地瞇起了眼。「並不是，學長你誤會了。」</p><p>	「哎呀剛才不是那意思呀～開玩笑的啦！」調戲店內的同事也不是第一次了，雨生可以說是老江湖了。「小澪果然不是隨便的女孩呢，那麼～應該是要找我商量另一件事吧？」</p><p>	「是的。不過，在那之前，有些問題我希望從你那邊得到解答…這關係到我與你能不能合作。」微弱的路燈照耀下，慘白的燈光籠罩在黑髮少女的臉龐上，顯得有些陰沉。</p><p>	「哦？這該不會是所謂的合作前口試？」雨生仍然是笑瞇著眼，不怎麼在意的樣子。</p><p>	「言商前，適不適合雙方的條件總要了解清楚吧？」</p><p>	「唔嗯～小澪果然不是好哄騙的傻學妹呢，但是聰明的女孩子征服起來也是很帶勁的！問吧！」</p><p>	忍住翻白眼的衝動，黑髮少女決定開門見山問清楚。</p><p>	「雨生學長，為何你會參加聖杯戰爭？」</p><p>	據她所熟識的這位前輩，是與自己同校又是同一家店的同事，到底是什麼樣的動機，會讓他參與這場生死勝負的聖杯戰爭？</p><p>	「嗯？沒什麼特別的喔，只是覺得這樣比較刺激。」雨生看似並沒有認真的思索過，而是很隨意的回應她。</p><p>	──難道是被敷衍了嗎？<br/>	雨音澪有些不悅的抿起唇。</p><p>	「欸～我說的可是真的嘛。妳想嘛，平常的生活實在太無聊了，而且與其說我在參與戰爭嘛～不如說正在『享受』呢。」事實上雨生龍之介根本沒認真想參與這場戰爭，而是我行我素的與他的Servant『玩』得歡快。</p><p>	「………果然魔術師的思維，我完全無法跟上呢。」黑髮少女咕噥了一句，然而這句話並沒有被雨生給漏聽。</p><p>	「哎呀，『魔術師』？妳是這樣稱呼的啊──嗯嗯！聽起來似乎也不錯，很有藝術的風味呀。」雨生龍之介當然不明白澪指的是什麼意思，甚至他自己都不是正統的魔術師，而是誤打誤撞召喚出從者。「不過，小澪又是什麼原因參加呢？這點我也很有興趣哦？」</p><p>	這次輪到雨生龍之介發問了。</p><p>	「我並不是自願參加的。而現在，也基於某些『不可抗力因素』無法脫離了。」雨音澪設下一段陷阱，引誘著雨生跳進來。</p><p>	「嗯？聽起來背後隱藏什麼祕密呢，好像很有意思啊～」當然龍之介是愉快的跳進來了，不如說他根本不在意。</p><p>	「因為是不能隨便說出去的『情報』，畢竟這是只有我這裡才知道的祕密呢。」黑髮少女揚起職業制式微笑。「不過，若是雨生學長願意告訴我──如何提供從者魔力的話，那麼告訴你也可以哦？」</p><p>	──這是交涉。</p><p>	若是一開始就暴露自己無法提供魔力給從者這項弱點的話，雨生肯定會以此作為把柄，而會演變成不是同盟立場、轉換成上對下的地位。然而，先前教會中立方作弊一事的情報成了澪的籌碼，於此下了賭注。</p><p>	「什麼呀～原來小澪是在煩惱這種事呀，如果要向前輩請教魔力提供的方法的話，就算不用交換條件～我也會告訴妳的唷？」龍之介伸了個懶腰，一副完全忽略小學妹那點心機的模樣。</p><p>	「……咦？」這倒是完全出乎她意料之外。</p><p>	「不過，當妳知道了我的『方法』，就會自然而然的成為我的盟友了呢。」他的笑顏顯得神秘兮兮又略有期待。「怎麼樣？這樣還想知道嗎？」</p><p>	雨音澪的直覺告訴自己，那後面肯定是更大的坑。<br/>	但是，現在退開的話，就難以再有其他機會了。</p><p>	而且，為什麼僅是明白方法，就會自然的變成他的盟友這一點也讓她感到非常疑惑。</p><p>──這難道是什麼文字遊戲嗎？</p><p>	「會不會成為你的盟友是我自己會決定的，那麼就請雨生學長告訴我吧。」</p><p>	雨生龍之介笑了。</p><p> </p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#07</p><p> </p><p>	連日的新聞總是播報著冬木殺人鬼的事件。</p><p>	已經發生二十四起的殺人案，但是兇手到現在還未捉到。而正在進行聖杯戰爭的冬木市裡，教會向所有參賽者發出了『殲滅CASTER』的緝捕令，獎賞是能夠多得到一道令咒。</p><p>	Caster正在各地獵殺小孩與女人，由於這行動已經太過張揚並且違反規則，於是教會罕見的使用了這道指令。</p><p>	而在這片土地上的魔術世家遠坂、間桐與艾茵茲貝倫三大家當然是義不容辭的打算進行這項指令，無論基於道德倫理或者獎賞，都沒有不這麼做的理由。</p><p>	於是Caster主從被當作了首要目標，各方的御主正積極的將他們搜索出來。</p><p>＊＊＊</p><p>	冬木大橋下的河岸邊，有著通往地下水道的洞口路徑。<br/>	忍受著地底瀰漫的惡臭，雨音澪跟著雨生龍之介沿著地下水道，一路步行到他的根據地。</p><p>	「雖然很簡陋，不過也沒辦法在一般的房子裡呢～畢竟我家老爺──啊，是我的從者啦！他說要建造工房，這樣才方便做事嘛。」雨生一邊解說一邊帶路。</p><p>	黑髮少女小心翼翼地跟在他的後頭，並且暗中以手機拍錄了路線以防迷路。</p><p>	直到她步入一座非常寬敞的空氣室，才停下腳步瀏覽四周的景象。<br/>	光線非常昏暗，周遭堆滿了許多廢棄的家具垃圾與動物的骨骸，空氣中瀰漫著一股抑鬱的氣氛，氣味也非常的糟糕。</p><p>	說不上來的令人反胃。</p><p>	「──歡迎來到這地下樂園。哦呀，龍之介，這位『客人』好像跟以往的不同啊？」從黑暗中驅步而來的，是一名高大、穿著誇張華服的男子，他青近慘白的肌膚在昏暗的地底下顯得相當嚇人。</p><p>	「呀，老爺我回來啦～真是慧眼啊！這位的確是『特別』的哦！」龍之介親暱的對自家從者揮著手，熱情的介紹了起來。「說起來這位是我的後輩呢～因為不知道如何提供魔力給自己的Servant顯得很苦惱，所以就來請教我啦！」</p><p>	「哦？不是魔術師卻召喚了從者嗎？這不是跟龍之介一樣嗎──」面目猙獰的男子吃吃笑著，打量起這位從一進來就不動聲色的黑髮少女。「莫非也是『同好』？這樣的話，的確互相交流更有意思！」</p><p>	「唔嗯～是不是『同好』我也不清楚呢？不過，既然都打算結盟的話～我想小澪應該不會想『阻止』我們想做的事情？」龍之介所丟出的，其實是一個選擇。</p><p>	「…互不干涉。我想這是最低的底限。」黑髮少女謹慎的回應。</p><p>	「真是模擬兩可的答案呢。不過既然龍之介都這麼說了…讓妳觀賞一下我們的『創作』也無妨。」</p><p>	「『創作』…？」</p><p>	無法從御主身上提取魔力的從者，自然只能從外部的環境萃取魔力了。</p><p>	像是──</p><p>	「沒錯，畢竟我跟小澪一樣也不是魔術師嘛，只能用別的手段進行供魔了～」</p><p>	工房裡，角落的大鐵籠突然鬆開閘門。此起彼落的驚呼聲從鐵籠中奔逃的小小身體傳出來，他們害怕的四處亂竄，正在尋找出口逃跑。</p><p>	其中一名小孩撞到了高大的男子，而他僅是用關愛的眼神對他微笑：「來，出口在那邊喔。」並指向出口的方向。</p><p>	孩子聞言像是得到救贖似的獲得希望，頭也不回的朝所指的出口連爬帶跑的過去。</p><p>	下一瞬間，那些孩子們全數被舞動的巨大肥肢觸手捉住、發出喀喀的擰斷聲響。</p><p>	「───────」<br/>	少女漆黑的瞳仁倏地放大。</p><p>	那些觸手竄出之處為高大男子手中的人皮書之中。<br/>由於那些孩子的死狀過於淒烈，痛苦的意念讓她清晰見到顯像完整的靈魂，哭喊、尖叫，最終被吸收進書裡，一點一滴都不剩。</p><p>須臾間，那些孩子的苦痛也一併傳導到澪的身上，絞痛得讓她一時間麻痺得動彈不得。</p><p>「恐懼，果然還是新鮮的最美好了。」男子舔舔嘴，似乎非常滿意這次的料理手法。</p><p>	「好了～這就是我家老爺魔力補充的方式了。如何？非常美妙吧！」龍之介心情甚好的誇著自家從者。「希望以後能相處愉快呢～小澪。喔呀，都差點忘了…我家老爺的職階是Caster，妳的呢？」他朝黑髮少女伸出右手，似乎打算就這樣締結同盟儀式。</p><p>	而黑髮少女從剛才屏息到現在近乎窒息。<br/>除了震懾以外，新鮮亡靈的苦痛也正在她身上產生了『共感』作用。</p><p>但是澪知道不能這麼昏死過去，用意志勉強撐著身體，面如死灰的瞪視眼前的雨生龍之介。</p><p>	直到橘髮青年察覺黑髮少女頰邊劃下的一滴冷汗。</p><p>	「真可惜～看來我們的興趣不是同路人呢…」雨生看著自己仍然空著的右手，略感遺憾的說道。</p><p>	下一刻，金沙構築而成的黃金鳥，在澪面前倏地成形。</p><p>	「──Lancer。自介到此為止。以後，井水不犯河水。」低沉的音調帶著冷漠，白髮青年只替自家御主說完必要的話語，便將暫時無法動彈的少女攔腰抱起，離開了這個陰暗的地下工房。</p><p>	直到回到住處，迦爾納將她放在柔軟的沙發中，澪才開始有了細微的動作。</p><p>	「好痛…………」她的臉龐早已掛滿淚水，纖臂環抱起自身。</p><p>	這異常看在太陽神子眼裡，卻無法理解是怎麼回事。原本他以為是澪被血腥的肢解現場嚇愣，但是現在看上去似乎並不是這麼單純。</p><p>	「…有什麼我能做的嗎？」太陽神子半跪在地，伸手撥開凌亂的髮絲，仔細的端詳她泛白的唇間能否洩漏些微訊息。</p><p>	黑髮少女虛弱地瞄了他一眼，接著細聲說道：「能…靠過來一點嗎？」</p><p>	迦爾納照著做了，接著澪的雙臂環上他的肩膀──那是相當輕柔的一個擁抱。</p><p>	「─────────────」<br/>	施予的英雄在此刻瞪大雙眸，似乎沒想到對方會有此舉。</p><p>然而在下一秒見到少女身上逐漸漫出黑色的穢霧，那雙霜青與熾紅的蓮目才看透少女這個動作的意義。</p><p>「果然…Lancer先生的神性是貨真價實的呢…」澪總算將那些痛覺驅逐，豆大的汗珠爬滿她的頸邊，看上去已經忍痛多時。「從先前開始看不到那些『東西』的時候……就想過了這個可能。」</p><p>並不是她的陰陽眼被關閉，而是那些非人者畏懼太陽神的威光，而無法在她附近現身。</p><p>	某種意義上，這還真是最強的護身符啊。</p><p>	「……原來如此。妳的體質，有靈媒的血統啊。」瞭然的醇音在如此近的距離傳入黑髮少女的耳中，她頓時想到得快點放開對方才是。</p><p>	少女原本慘白的臉龐現在有些通紅，為了化解現在尷尬的窘境，她忍不住如珠連砲似的多話起來。</p><p>	「僅是『有』而已。那個…我有提過我家是開神社的吧？我的母親，曾經是很有名的巫女。母親的眼睛非常厲害，甚至能夠看見神明──是被稱為『天眼』的優秀能力。嘛，就連弟弟也有相當優良的眼睛以及能力。我只是什麼都不到位的普通人罷了，縱使有這樣的血統也無法好好運用呢。」</p><p>	──甚至因而深受其害。<br/>	澪有些疲倦的揉揉眼睛。</p><p>	「…總之，雨生學長的魔力提供方式我無法接受。」想不到居然是直接生吞活人的靈魂，這種事情一般人誰會去特地殺人來供給魔力啊！</p><p>	「啊啊。就算澪用令咒下令要我這樣做，我也會抗命的。」有著一致想法的迦爾納，毫無保留的道出自己的態度。</p><p>	啪。<br/>	這時候窗外傳來一陣聲響，一隻鴿子在窗櫺上用鳥喙撞了撞玻璃窗。</p><p>	正感到疑惑的澪與一旁的太陽神子對視了一眼，對方便很有默契的去將窗戶打開。</p><p>	是傳遞教會訊息的使魔。</p><p>	恐怕這六組主從之中，他們是最後一組得知消息的。</p><p>	「CASTER至今的所作所為已然違反聖杯戰爭的宗旨，現在各主從請暫時休戰，共同殲滅Caster組。獎賞是得到一枚新的令咒…」言峰綺禮的聲音透過使魔的傳聲再度錄放，這項訊息早已傳遍聖杯戰爭的參賽者之中。</p><p>	『這是本月第十起殺人事件，作案手法與冬木殺人鬼相同……』<br/>『喔呀，都差點忘了…我家老爺的職階是Caster，妳的呢？』</p><p>	黑髮少女微微瞇起漆黑的雙瞳，心情倏地暗沉下去。</p><p>	『不過，當妳知道了我的「方法」，就會自然而然的成為我的盟友了呢。』</p><p>	她總算明白了當時雨生龍之介所指的意思。<br/>	沒能拯救那些孩子的她，事實上也只是袖手旁觀的幫凶罷了。</p><p>	思及至此，澪就有種被坑了的嘔氣感。</p><p>	而且，就算報案了，也根本沒有用。<br/>	只會害辦案的警察白白送命罷了。</p><p>	「總覺得又回到了原點………唉…徒勞無功吶……」黑髮少女厭世的呻吟著，今天一連串的事情下來實在讓她感到非常疲累。</p><p>	「先休息吧，想做什麼之後再說。」見她還癱軟在沙發裡面不想起來，白髮青年又補了一句。「需要我抱妳上床嗎？」</p><p>	「……………………………………………………」</p><p>	此話一出讓澪差點噎著，見她欲言又止，迦爾納不讀空氣地繼續補刀。</p><p>	「我明白妳這麼大一個人還要像個孩子一樣被抱上床睡覺很難為情，但是這種時候並不是逞強的時刻。嗯，我要抱妳了──」</p><p>	仍然記得先前御主的叮囑，要抱她之前必須先報備。</p><p>	「Lancer先生，請下次不要對不熟的女孩子這樣說，算我拜託你了。」</p><p>	雨音澪繼續軟爛仰躺在沙發之中，以雙手抹起了臉。</p><p> </p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#08</p><p>	在教會的公告下，各組主從正忙碌著找出Caster組之際，偏偏就是有那麼一組完全狀況外──或者說，根本無視這公開懸賞令。</p><p>	假日的早晨，澪如平常一樣的準備好了早餐。不過跟自己獨居的時候不同，通常在家準備的餐點都會是兩人份的。從召喚迦爾納的那天起，雖然他曾表態從者不需要進食，但是在少女的堅持下，還是會乖乖落座陪她一起用餐。</p><p>	在沒有魔力進帳的狀態下，食用餐點也是能夠補充少量魔力的方式之一，所以迦爾納也不再推辭。</p><p>	「今天嘗試用了不同醬汁，希望是順口的風味呢。」剛燒完幾道菜的澪似乎心情很好的在廚房轉來轉去，將幾盤剛做好的新鮮料理通通端上了桌。</p><p>	「只要是妳做的，我就會吃。」被勒令乖乖坐在餐桌前的白髮青年看著豐盛的菜色，平常塗著紅色眼影的眼角本應是強化眼神的銳利度，這時卻顯得相當柔和。這句話並不是討好澪而說的，而是迦爾納在生前原本就生性簡樸，飲食方面也不奢華浮誇，言下之意就是什麼都不挑。</p><p>	要說為何澪如此堅持要一起吃飯，或許是因為從小缺乏家庭愛的緣故，只要逮到機會，就會希望能聚在一起好好吃個飯，補償記憶中幾乎沒與父母一起生活過的遺憾。</p><p>	「那麼就多吃一點吧！Lancer先生你其實有點太瘦了呢。」但是這對會下廚的女性來說，無疑是相當高的稱讚。理所當然的讓少女的心情更是好上不少。</p><p>	「太瘦嗎？以前的御主也曾經說過類似的話呢，像是豆芽菜體型之類的。」迦爾納端起了碗，雖然一開始並不適應用筷子用餐，不過由於雙手相當靈巧的關係，現在也已經習慣這邊的文化了吧。</p><p>「不過既然都成為從者了，估計怎麼吃都不會變吧。」白髮青年在吃了一口玉子燒之後，若有所思的這樣說道。</p><p>	「總覺得…是令人很羨慕的一種生存方式呢………」吃什麼都不會變胖這簡直是每個女孩子夢寐以求的體質啊。「不過你剛才說…以前的御主？莫非Lancer先生以前也參加過聖杯戰爭嗎？」</p><p>	「啊啊，是的。雖然是像夢境一般的存在，但是那個遙遠的時代，『我』的確有參戰過的紀錄。」</p><p>	「那時候的御主是怎麼樣的人呢？」雖然像是閒話家常起來的話題，但是黑髮少女其實有點在意。如果是很厲害的魔術師的話，那麼在從者的眼裡，她這個現任御主無疑是最廢的主人了吧。</p><p>	「…和妳一樣，並不是魔術師。」回想起月聖杯戰爭的記憶，僅需要向英靈座的『本體』調閱記憶便可以得到全部的資訊，那是名為吉娜子的參賽者，說起來月面表側的比賽中，實際上是一次都沒有出賽過的。</p><p>	「咦？和我一樣嗎？」這點倒是讓她有點驚訝。</p><p>	「啊啊，是的。所以繼續在意沒辦法派上用場的自己這件事情是無意義的。」白髮稍微遮去了令人畏懼的緋紅眼眸，而另一邊的銀青色眸子只是溫柔的凝視少女。「澪，對我來說每個人都是一樣的，或者說──獨一無二。所以，請別在妄自菲薄了。」他明白每個人都會有自己的心魔，無論是繭居族的吉娜子、想努力做好御主的澪，甚至是他自己，也都有著曾經難以拔除的執著。</p><p>	「……………………………」又被看穿了。澪只是悶著頭吃飯，並沒有做任何的回答，但是紅透的耳根代表她是聽進去了。</p><p>	「澪的手藝，真的很好啊。」幾乎是所有的菜色都嚐上了一輪，餐桌上的英雄給予肯定的讚譽。「下次，也教上我一把吧。」</p><p>	「…下廚的Lancer先生嗎？」說完讓澪自己都笑了，若是看到穿著圍裙的迦爾納，那畫面說有多不協調就多不協調。「如果Lancer先生有興趣的話，有時間就教教你吧。」</p><p>	「啊啊。」他斂下雙眸，薄薄的唇角勾起了一抹微笑。「等會兒讓我洗碗吧。」</p><p>	「真是閒不下來呢，明明這種小事我來就好了…嗯？」放下碗筷的少女在見著迦爾納終於有別的表情時，顯然被勾了魂魄似的愣住。</p><p>	「怎麼了？」</p><p>	「…咳，沒什麼。」澪稍微別過頭去，兩頰倒是變得有些紅潤起來。「Lancer先生很少笑呢，其實很好看哦。」</p><p>	「………是這樣嗎。」白髮的青年稍覺困惑的偏首，隨即像是受教般的點點頭。</p><p>	一陣吃飽喝足、解決了民生大事之後，雨音澪才打起精神，面對又回到原點這件事。</p><p>	雖然她已經想到了另一個突破點，但是一直很猶豫不決。</p><p>	「…妳又有大膽的想法了？」注視著正在發呆的黑髮少女，迦爾納似乎完全沒有放過她剛才臉上出現的細節變化。</p><p>	「咳、你是有讀心術是不是…」有些困窘的輕咳一聲，澪往自家的天花板巡視了一圈。「那個、Lancer先生，你有辦法破壞原本就在此的防禦性結界嗎？」</p><p>	太陽神子沉默地望著她，儼然這下沒法看穿她到底實際在想些什麼了。</p><p>	「易如反掌。但，為何要破壞這座庇護妳已久的結界？」<br/>	問歸問，施予的英雄還是將自己的金槍顯像出來，似乎準備真的那麼做。</p><p>	「就憑我的手段，怎麼想都不可能追跡出架設這座結界的原主人。」所以她決定反向思考──製作結界的人，到底原本的動機是什麼？</p><p>	若是故意破壞了結界………</p><p>	「…我知道了。」當下明白御主想做的就是逼出這結界後的藏鏡人，他毫不猶豫的開始將魔力催進手中的金色長槍之中。</p><p>	接著，少女的手機突然響了起來。</p><p>	「喂？你人已經在樓下了？怎麼這麼突然…等等我開個門──」<br/>	澪急急忙忙的跑去開了保全的電子鎖。</p><p>	而太陽神子也不得不停下手上的動作，轉而靈體化隱藏起來在一旁觀察。</p><p>	當迦爾納第一眼見到來訪的訪客時，他馬上就明白這個人是誰。</p><p>	與澪近乎90%相似的精緻五官，與天空色相同的湛藍色雙眸，簡直就像是短髮版的澪，但是身高方面倒是已經達到男性身高的標準了。</p><p>	「律，怎麼不先通知我呢？」熟練的泡了綠茶，澪將熱茶推至已經落座的弟弟面前。</p><p>	「因為想給澪一個驚喜呀。」律老神在在的拾起茶杯，嗅了嗅茶的味道。「這次換了一家茶葉？」</p><p>	「不愧是律呢，這樣也給你聞出來。」澪也坐了下來。「不過，律莫非是打算等會兒找我出去玩？」少女打探自家弟弟的用意。</p><p>	「那倒不是。」律輕啜了一口，果然日本道地的綠茶跟英國的紅茶是完全不同的存在啊，也難怪父親總是叨叨念念的要帶個十罐回去做庫存。「想問澪一些事情。」</p><p>	「嗯？怎麼了嗎？」</p><p>	「昨晚，澪上哪去了呢？」律那湛藍的雙眸盯著黑髮少女，像隻獵鷹似的。</p><p>	「……………………………」大概是難得感受到弟弟跟平常不一樣的氣場，少女似乎呆愣了一秒，才做出反應。「我？我昨天…我昨天在家啊。」澪揚起一道微笑，不過眼神卻是飄向別處。</p><p>	「哦？是嗎？那麼我昨晚來找妳，妳卻不在呢。」律又輕啜了一口茶，這個比自己早出生兩分鐘的姊姊從小到大的習慣倒是一點都沒變呢，關於撒謊這方面。</p><p>	「那、那肯定是我睡了！你怎麼不先打通電話通知呢！」少女的聲調開始有些不平穩了。</p><p>	「哦？還有呢，曬碗區的碗是不是多了一些啊，剛才有客人嗎？」律仍然雲淡風輕般的繼續逼問。</p><p>	「…我剛才跟朋友一起吃飯。」雪球，越滾越大了。</p><p>	「哦？可是我剛剛沒看到妳朋友走出去呢，還在這裡嗎？怎麼不一起來坐著聊天呢？」</p><p>	「………………………………」</p><p>	「這麼難回答啊…澪，莫非是金屋藏嬌嗎？」律失笑了一下。</p><p>	「什麼嬌啊！你說說哪來的嬌啊──我說你是在查勤嗎！？」</p><p>	「我只是關心一下親愛姊姊的交友狀況，敢情你是有了男朋友…不，養了小白臉嗎？」</p><p>	「什──什麼小白臉啦！律！！我有男朋友也不關你的事啊！！！」被激怒的澪滿臉通紅的握緊雙拳，這個從小就尖牙俐嘴的弟弟就特別愛欺負她，有實弟的人才不會理解弟控的人在想什麼。</p><p>	就算是靈體化的迦爾納，也覺得聽著這段對話太難受了…憋笑而言。</p><p>	「好吧，不鬧妳了。」律似乎覺得鬧夠了，心情特別好的樣子。</p><p>	「哼，難道你今天過來、就是特地來損你姊的嗎？」澪氣呼呼的鼓起雙頰，那模樣讓人聯想到可愛的倉鼠。</p><p>	「當然不是了──是過來阻止妳幹傻事的。」律彈了個響指，將原本的結界改造成擁有隔音效果的加密狀態。</p><p>	接著，一名帶著紅兜帽的男子，下一秒立即現身在律的身旁。</p><p>	「我的傻姊姊，沒事破壞我特地為妳製作的結界幹什麼──本來就不想讓妳知道的。」那張與澪相似度極高的臉龐，揚起深沈的微笑。</p><p>	「你………」澪浮現驚愕的神情，「你也是參加聖杯戰爭的…！？」</p><p>	那名跟在他身旁的紅黑系男子無疑也是從者。</p><p>	「該訝異的是我吧──好了先介紹一下，免得怕妳誤會了。」律抬手指向自己的身旁。「這位是Assassin，我的從者。」</p><p>	「Assassin──？」澪忽地愣住。「你的，也是Assassin？」</p><p>	聽見黑髮少女突然其來的爆炸訊息，律皺起了眉頭。</p><p> </p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#09</p><p> </p><p>	「不，我的意思是…好吧，這個等會兒再來解釋。」<br/>	澪心情複雜的喊了Lancer出來。</p><p>	「…初次見面，Assassin的Master。」施予的英雄自少女的身邊現形。</p><p>	「啊，還真的是小白臉啊──不好意思請別在意，叫我律就可以了。」律笑了起來，雖然很失禮，但是他真的有點控制不住自己的笑點。</p><p>	「雖然澪相當亂來，但是的確成功釣出了結界的主人啊。」對於律的打量早已結束，迦爾納決定追問更為優先的事項。「那麼，我可以理解成你對澪是沒有敵意的吧。」</p><p>	「保護親人是理所當然的吧，姊姊並不是魔術師。」律穩重的回應，那早熟的氣質實在不像是他該有年紀所持有的樣貌。</p><p>	「律……」少女遲疑的看著弟弟。</p><p>	「當我知道是妳住的冬木市即將要開打聖杯戰爭後，就急忙先趕過來佈好結界了。」他將最後一口茶喝完。「但是我沒想到的是，妳竟然參戰了。」</p><p>	雖然透過結界可以得知澪的一舉一動，但是如今連她都召喚出從者的話，那麼如何保護她反而棘手了。</p><p>	「意外的是我吧──律為何也會參加聖杯戰爭？難道你也是被聖杯選來湊人數的嗎！？這機率也太巧了吧…還是說運勢會傳染？」</p><p>	「沒那回事。」在場除了澪以外的三人，竟然不約而同的說了同樣一句話。</p><p>	接著陷入微妙的短暫沉默。</p><p>	「咳，既然澪這麼說，那麼妳召喚從者果然是巧合吧──」律清了清嗓子。「但是妳不是魔術師，怎麼會懂得怎麼召喚從者？」</p><p>	於是少女把來龍去脈都告訴了自家的弟弟。</p><p>	「律，我才想問你為何會參加聖杯戰爭…」</p><p>	「關於這點，我也有要解釋的地方。」律抬起手，準備來個說來話長的說明。</p><p>	這對雙子姊弟的父親，正是不折不扣的魔術師。</p><p>	由於在日本邂逅了世代為神獻身為已業的雨音家的女兒，兩人結婚後卻因為某個芥蒂而讓父親心有疙疸，後來私逢小三而離婚。</p><p>	於是父親帶走了『以魔術師資質而言』最適合的律，遠去英國深造。而澪則被母親留下來，當作獨生女扶養長大。</p><p>	「原來爸爸他…是魔術師？」完全不知情的澪顯得相當詫異。</p><p>	「是的。大多數的魔術師世家都會有一項傳統，只會傳授其中一個孩子做為魔術師的延續，魔術的神秘──對於其他孩子來說都是保密事項。」律看起來有些煩躁的別過頭。「我沒有想到澪妳居然被牽扯了進來…不然這本來是妳一輩子都不會知道的事情。」</p><p>	「但是，現在就算脫離也來不及了吧…律，我對這場戰爭的最後獎賞沒有興趣，只希望能活著、平安回到從前平靜的生活。」少女堅定的告訴弟弟自己的願望。「但是律…你想要獲得聖杯嗎？」</p><p>	「……對，我的確想要聖杯，但是那不是該對妳說的事情。」說到此事的律，似乎掠過倔強的情緒。「既然確認妳不是我的敵人，那麼我也會保護妳的。」</p><p>	「等等…如果我說我對聖杯也有興趣，難道你也會毫不留情的殺掉我嗎？」澪有些生氣的說著，或許是見到弟弟有些陌生的一面吧。</p><p>	「我還沒像真正的魔術師那樣冷血，不過我的確會想盡辦法讓妳無法阻撓我。」律攤了攤手，擺出了一臉無可奈何的樣子。「現在的話，其實我不明白妳為何最後拒絕了教會的庇護──明明妳可以安然退出這場聖杯戰爭的。」</p><p>	雖然所有御主的使魔眼線都能夠追蹤整個冬木市，但是只有中立派的監督者聖堂教會是無法干涉與窺視的，當然包括裡面發生的所有事情。</p><p>	「……這你就有所不知了，律。」澪輕嘆一口氣，將那日的事情全盤托出，包括為何她剛才訝異為何有第二名Assassin職階的從者。</p><p>	「等等──妳的意思是…監督者那一方居然有作弊的樁腳！？」這項爆炸性的情報倒是真的讓律非常吃驚，球員兼裁判這件事情可是超卑鄙的，這下子一定得在魔術協會那邊告上一狀不可。</p><p>	「所以教會那邊已經不可信了…我也只能另尋他法。」少女無奈的點點頭。</p><p>	「啊～還想騙走妳的從者這一點真的是太會玩了…果然論薑還是老的辣。」律咬了咬拇指，「…………說真格的我也有些忌妒了，雖然從以前就知道妳曾經中過發票頭獎、彩券也中過貳獎、玩個遊戲也是法老級的滿手五星比四星多、甚至大小抽獎都會抱個三獎以上的回家這種幸運度破表的特殊技能……」律撐著臉頰，一臉不甘心的樣子。「但是這場聖杯戰爭中，妳的確召喚了靈格相當高級的從者。」</p><p>	澪瞄了在一旁的Lancer，就算律這麼說，她也沒有相當的實感──畢竟她從未看過Lancer認真的戰鬥過啊。</p><p>	「但，沒辦法戰鬥啊。」少女指了指自己。「我連提供魔力都不會，這是要飛蛾撲火嗎？」這簡直就像是拿到了核彈，但是卻沒有遙控器一般的讓人無言。</p><p>	「急什麼，我等會兒就教妳怎麼打開魔術迴路。」律嘆了一口氣。「這件事要是被老爸或者魔術協會知道了，事情可就大條了…不過為了妳的性命著想，能穩定供魔給妳的從者才是現在最需要優先考慮的。」</p><p>	「嗯，我知道了。那麼就麻煩律了！」澪似乎有些放心的露出鬆懈的微笑。</p><p>	「…那我先出去探看外面的情況了。」識相的Assassin很快便靈體化消失了。</p><p>	而見著Assassin離開的Lancer雖然不明白為何跑得這麼快，但是也能理解現在似乎不是打擾這對姊弟的時刻，倒也乖順的靈體化了。</p><p>	「好了，我要先來打通妳的任督二脈～開玩笑的。」黑髮少年指指脖頸的部份。「我們家的魔術迴路一向長在後頸的部份，妳先露出來好讓我打通啊。」</p><p>	「對女孩子來說真是麻煩的地方啊…」澪思考了一下，背對自家弟弟後，直接脫了上衣，然後將長髮攏至身前。「這樣可以了吧？」</p><p>	「……………………………………」</p><p>	「律？」澪轉過頭來，面帶疑惑的看著自己弟弟。</p><p>	「…我說妳啊，說脫就脫，妳難道都沒有羞恥心的嗎？這裡好歹也有男人在場欸。」律挑著眉，雙手環胸的瞪著自家姊姊。</p><p>	「你是我弟有什麼關係嘛，而且你小時候就看過了，現在才害羞嗎？」澪對弟弟突然其來的這番話感到不解。</p><p>	「我沒事掌自己嘴做什麼──Lancer，你還在屋子裡對吧？」律朗聲說道。</p><p>	「…………………………抱歉。」空氣中，傳來了另一道聲音。</p><p>	「……………………………………」這下子換澪沉默了三秒鐘。「Lancer，我以為你跟Assassin一起出去了？」少女將衣服死死的護住胸前。</p><p>	「澪，妳並沒有下這道命令。」言下之意就是他只是在屋子內待機，就跟平常一樣。</p><p>	「……那你現在就給我出去──等等，你剛才站在哪裡？」少女的臉龐慢慢的爬上了緋紅色。</p><p>	「…………我出去了。」留下這句話的迦爾納，再也沒有任何回應。</p><p>	而律早就笑倒在一旁的沙發上，「我看他連妳內衣的顏色都瞧見啦～」不好，他都要笑到噴淚了。</p><p>	「閉嘴！」澪現在就像隻炸毛的貓咪一樣。</p><p>	啟動魔術迴路的時間其實非常的短暫，很快地，律便完成了這項工作。</p><p>	「真意外啊，我記得老爹教我啟動的時候，我還花滿久的時間，沒想到妳一下子就完成了。」律看著等同通電完成的澪，雖然知道自己做為魔術師資質確實高過於孿生姊姊，但是魔力生成的速度卻完全是不同層次的。</p><p>	「是嗎？反正我也沒有要成為魔術師，至少能夠穩定提供魔力就沒問題了。」澪穿好衣服，無所謂的聳聳肩。</p><p>	兩人一起召回了自己的從者。</p><p>	「咳，Lancer。現在有感覺魔力流向你嗎？」打算甩開剛才的尷尬，澪故作鎮定的問道。</p><p>	「…啊啊，簡直就像是被瀑布當頭淋下的久逢甘霖感。」現形的白髮青年眨了眨眼睛，大概太久沒有汲取到正常運輸量的魔力，就像潰堤的洪水朝自己襲來。</p><p>	「呼，那真是太好了。」黑髮少女總算鬆了一口氣。</p><p>	「好啦，既然隔了這麼久才能吸取魔力，想必Lancer君一定餓了很久吧？澪妳今天就好好休息吧──消耗大量魔力的話，睡眠是很好的補充方式。」律擺擺手，既然做完正事便打算先告辭。</p><p>	「咦？原來消耗魔力跟體力差不多的意思嗎？」</p><p>	「是啊，雖然不知道妳的從者是不是五星吃貨等級，但是突然可以提供魔力的話，肯定會抽掉妳不少吧。」</p><p>	「那我知道了…」黑髮少女點點頭，心想難得自己的弟弟過來，卻這麼快就得回去了啊…</p><p>	「幹嘛露出那麼寂寞的表情啦，我明天還會再過來一趟的。真受不了妳～妳是會因為寂寞而死的兔子嗎！？」律翻了個白眼。</p><p>	「才、才不是！不過，說好的哦，明天會過來！」澪期待的笑了。</p><p>	「唉，我才是哥哥吧………」律忍不住又嘆了一口氣。「Lancer君，我那麻煩的姊姊就交給你了。」他對迦爾納投射了惺惺相惜的眼神。</p><p>	「啊啊，沒問題。」白髮青年輕輕頷首，黃金的耳環撞擊出清靈的聲響。</p><p>	雖然自家弟弟說可能會很累，但是實際上澪那天跟平常一樣，沒什麼特別的感覺。</p><p>	然而，那一夜，倒是作了一個夢。</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#10</p><p> </p><p>	在夕陽燃燒的無邊大地上，荒涼的土石岩壁便是所見的全部。</p><p>        黃沙被大風攜走而過的聲響掠過耳畔，空中翻飛著滾草，下一刻如散花的火焰散漫開來，瞬間化為灰燼。</p><p>	白髮青年自空中險降，單手持著比自身身高還要長的雷光之槍，那黑金相間的儁刻咬合紋路顯露出一種神聖的威儀。</p><p>        與持有者本身的黃金鎧互相輝映，看上去簡直是非凡間之物──事實上，那的確是神造兵器，太陽神蘇利耶所賜予的黃金鎧與雷神因陀羅所贈的雷光之槍。</p><p>	而在空中早已拉滿弓的褐膚青年，周圍因為強力收束魔力壓縮而釋放出霹拉作響的電光，他那深邃的雙眸充斥著高漲的戰意。</p><p>        叱喝一聲的須臾間，被釋放的箭尖猶如閃電，像流星般的劃破空氣，如暴雷般的聲響發出刺耳的銳音，朝迦爾納的方向衝刺過去。</p><p>	在地面上的白髮青年仰首一望，銀青的瞳眸鎖定目標的位置之後，卻朝蒼色飛箭的方向疾馳躍起──僅挪動寸步的空間，便輕易的閃躲了索命之箭。接著他掄起雷槍朝阿周那一揮，像是纏住獵物的蛇一樣連續發動攻勢。</p><p>	火焰與雷光交織的戰鬥，正在述說這場史詩級的對決。</p><p>	同時也是──以兄弟相殘為名的悲劇。</p><p>	縱使是這樣的命運下，傷痕累累的兩人，卻不約而同的露出了令人感到顫慄的笑意與殺伐之氣。見著音樂家忘情的演奏嗎？在他們臉上能夠看見同樣的入迷，對於戰鬥的渴望與武人們窮集一生所追求的極致，便是那些神情所表露的東西。</p><p>	「啊啊，這次的我何等幸運──能夠再續那未完的對決。」</p><p>	這就是宿命，命運的齒輪在這對兄弟身上、輪轉著必須打敗對方的紐帶。</p><p>	「哼哼…哈哈哈哈哈！用不著那個萬能的許願機，我的願望已經實現了。」雷神之子阿周那帶著狂氣的大笑，毫不猶豫的再次拉滿了甘狄拔。 </p><p>	「─────────────」</p><p>	凌晨四點，她瞬間猝醒。</p><p>	明明自己是一覺到天亮的類型，卻因為作了個夢而醒來，實在是非常少見的事情。</p><p>	少女起身去客廳倒了一杯水喝，回想著剛才的夢境。</p><p>	那是她從未見過的迦爾納──正確的說，是那種神情的迦爾納。原本給人冷淡如薄冰的外在形象，但實際上那眼神裡包含的情感卻跟真正的太陽一樣炙熱。</p><p>	──原來是慢熟、又是外冷內熱的類型嗎？<br/>	她仔細的分析推敲這名從者的性格，以尋求往後適合的相處之道。</p><p>	「…澪。」正當少女還在思索剛才的夢境之時，另一道聲音輕聲呼喚了她的名字，而讓她猛然回神的後果就是──手中的玻璃杯就這麼直直的往下墜落。</p><p>	僅不到一秒的時間，白髮青年便接住了那差點支離破碎的玻璃杯。</p><p>	「妳還好嗎？」迦爾納面帶困惑的看著半夜爬起來的自家主子。</p><p>	「呃…沒什麼，只是這麼突然叫我、我嚇一跳罷了…」她還在睡矇的狀態下猛然被嚇醒了，這下子要睡回去恐怕是困難了。</p><p>	「抱歉，因為見妳難得這麼早起來。」他微攏劍眉，似乎真的對這件事感到歉意。「怎麼了嗎？」</p><p>	「…嗯，只是做了個夢這樣。」她揉揉眼，乾脆先坐在沙發上醒神。「不過你不用睡覺的嗎？」少女投以狐疑的眼神，說起來…她似乎沒有見過迦爾納睡覺過，或許是靈體化的時候充分休息過了吧？</p><p>	或許是因為澪總是把對方當成人類的關係，所以不明白成為從者後與生者不同之處為何。</p><p>	「從者不需要睡眠。」他簡短的一句打發。更何況為了防止可能會偷襲的敵人，在一旁待機也是理所當然的。</p><p>	「…你該不會沒事就盯著我睡覺吧？」少女突然間，雞皮疙瘩跳了起來。</p><p>	「…………………………」總是銳利的異色雙眸這次別開了視線。「惡夢嗎？」</p><p>	太明顯了，這個轉移話題的方式。</p><p>	「說不上是惡夢呢…是關於你跟你兄弟的夢境。」澪還是裝作不知道答案好了，不然往後自己可能都會失眠了…</p><p>	「…阿周那？」沉默了三秒鐘，白髮青年細聲地吐露這個名字。</p><p>	「嗯，沒錯，就是他。」此刻那雙沒戴上眼鏡的湛藍瞳眸忽地掠過一抹狡黠。「夢到阿周那他啊～正甜甜地對你喊著『哥哥大人』呢！」</p><p>	「…………………………………」對此，迦爾納沒有任何的反應，大概是看穿了澪現下正在想些什麼吧。</p><p>	「真冷淡啊，明明與他對決的時候、看上去是那麼地高興。」澪自討沒趣的接回水杯，大口的灌下水。看來想要捉弄迦爾納，挑戰難度大概是修羅級別。</p><p>	「是嗎，果然是在對決啊。」他沉吟了一會兒，似乎在回想什麼。「大概是某一次的聖杯戰爭吧。」那一次對決也是抱著遺憾的被中斷。</p><p>	大量抽取御主魔力的這一天，屬於從者的回憶或多或少會回流至御主的意識海之中，最常見的就是出現作夢的情況。</p><p>	他幾乎是恢復到魔力充沛的最佳狀態，原本迦爾納還擔心會不會讓身為御主的澪過度疲勞，但是目前看來似乎是多心了。</p><p>	「…你到底參加過幾次聖杯戰爭啊？」少女忍不住脫口而出問道。</p><p>	一時之間，白髮青年竟然也答不出個所以然來。</p><p>	「算了，我要回去睡覺了…明天還有早八的課呢。」再度打了一個呵欠，黑髮少女擺擺手，決定回自己房間再找周公下棋。</p><p>	臨睡前，她檢查自己的鬧鐘確認有啟動後，便沉沉睡去。</p><p>	然而，作夢的人，卻不是只有澪而已。</p><p>	雖說從者的確不需要睡眠，但是由於魔力連接的緣故，關於御主身上過往的一些記憶也會像潮水般導流至從者的腦海之中。</p><p>	彷彿像是觀看電影似的，施予的英雄看到了從未見過的場景。</p><p>	蓊鬱的深森之後，藏有朱紅的千本鳥居。<br/>	石梯的盡頭，矗立古色古香的日式庭院。</p><p>	穿著和服的小女孩站在祠堂之中，渾圓的大眼盯著上頭一一排列的牌位。<br/>	雨音氏族向來都會誕下雙生子，那些牌位的取名輪替順序就是最好的證明。</p><p>	他們歷代是侍奉天照大神的巫覡與巫女。<br/>	對於這古老的家族，藏有祕密並不奇怪。</p><p>	對於外來者而言，這份祕密──不是誰都能夠承擔。</p><p>	某一年的夏天，澪與律的父母正式簽了離婚協議。<br/>        而父親當著兩個小孩的面前，斷然選擇了律離開。</p><p>	「母親，我是父親所不要的嗎？」<br/>	年幼的澪，詢問的語氣異常平靜。</p><p>	母親搖頭。</p><p>	「母親，律是母親所不要的嗎？」</p><p>	而母親再度搖頭。</p><p>	「那麼，為何我們要被分開呢？」</p><p>	無論是父母離異，還是手足拆散，對她而言都是家庭的破碎。<br/>	她曾經夜夜向天照大神祈求恢復像從前的日子。</p><p>	「澪，鏡子一旦摔碎，就再也無法恢復成跟以前一模一樣的了。」<br/>	母親當時說的這句話，讓她停止了持續的祈禱。</p><p>	她意識到自己與母親，已經永遠回不到父親眼中重要的位置。</p><p>＊＊＊</p><p>	而在同一時間，一棟高樓的樓頂上，佇立了兩道人影。</p><p>	仍然掛垂夜幕的天空，晴空萬里的沒有一朵雲，也因為光害影響過大的關係，見不著半顆星星。</p><p>	「Assassin，我有事想找你商量一下。」黑髮少年倚靠著欄杆，任憑夜風吹拂著臉頰。</p><p>	「嗯，我大概知道你想說什麼。」平時覆著紅兜帽的男人，此時早已將兜帽脫下，露出一頭白髮與褐色的肌膚，蒙面的纏帶也拿了下來，正叼著一根菸。</p><p>	那深邃的黑色瞳眸沒有任何情緒，彷彿是亡者一般。</p><p>	「…什麼時候你也會讀心術了？」律挑了挑眉。</p><p>	「與其說讀心術，不如說我們所想的──是相同的。」他拾起嘴邊的煙條，抖掉多餘的菸灰。</p><p>        「你想跟你姊姊交換從者，對吧。」</p><p>        黑髮少年的藍眸忽地瞠圓，但是隨即又恢復了平時的那種鎮靜，唇角微勾。</p><p>	若是這個想法從御主口中說出來，會顯得薄情寡義。但是換個角度讓從者吐露而出，則又是另一種觀感。這便是Assassin搶先自己的御主先說出來的原因，或許是想讓眼前的少年減少一些愧疚感吧。</p><p>	「那麼我可以視為Assassin跟我想的理由是一樣的嗎？」律嘗試在Assassin那雙黑得彷彿可以吞噬任何事物的瞳仁尋找答案，但是卻只看得見一灘死水。</p><p>	「嗯，對於我們的目的來說，那的確是最好的方法。」Assassin吐了一口白煙，熟悉的菸草味道對自己來說是能夠鎮定心神的懷念之物，有種似乎回到生前的錯覺。無論是幻象也好自我欺瞞也好，就像抽大麻一樣。</p><p>	「那就這麼決定了──說起來真是可惜啊，我相當喜歡像你這種追求效率的Servant呢。」</p><p>	「基於同一點理由，我也相當滿意你為了達成目的而不擇手段的決心。」低啞的聲音並沒有不滿，而是盛於平靜的語調。</p><p>	「聽起來真像是損人呢，不過我不討厭哦。」或者正是因為相似，所以Assassin才會回應自己的召喚吧。</p><p>	「那就好好說服你那孿生姊姊吧──畢竟換契約，實在是各種麻煩吶。」褐膚男子將菸蒂擰熄後，轉身走向往下的樓梯口。</p><p>	而遠在另一方的艾因茲貝倫府邸，喧囂的三王宴才剛落幕。<br/>	隸屬教會一方的Assassin，被消滅殆盡。</p><p> </p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#11</p><p> </p><p>	燻黑的焦土，惡臭的白煙裊裊，崩落的巖穴，曾經在這魔術師工坊裡的東西已不復在。取而代之的是，已看不出原形的燒焦炭塊散落在各個角落。</p><p>	「啊、啊啊───太過份了…」回到大本營的雨生龍之介近乎崩潰的哭喊。「我們心血結晶的藝術作品都……太過分了！這、這是人幹的事嗎！？」他和老爺所作的作品皆在一夕之間全毀，他跪在地上像個孩子一樣的嚎啕大哭。</p><p>	「龍之介…」Caster緩步踱至他面前，俯身拍著雨生的肩膀。「能夠理解真正的美麗與調和只有極少部份的人。」他述說的語調相當沉痛。「不如說對一般人而言，所謂的『美』只是破壞的對象罷了。」</p><p>	「難道是…我們過於享樂，所以遭到報應了嗎…」雨生揉著哭紅的眼睛，難過的說道。</p><p>	「龍之介唷！只有這點我可以斷言──」此時的Caster似乎是聽到了禁句似的，倏地激動起來。</p><p>「神絕對無法懲罰人類！只能玩弄而已！」</p><p>	那是很遙遠的一段過去。</p><p>	有個男人因為失去了摯愛，憎恨帶走她的神。他做遍世間所有惡行與瀆神行為，但是無論是哪一種──他都沒有遭受過神罰。</p><p>	這個男人維持了這樣放蕩的行為八年之久，但是卻沒有神罰制裁他。</p><p>	然而，讓男人走向毀滅結局的並不是神──而是人類的慾望。</p><p>	教會與國王以大義之名將男人論罪處刑，但是背後的目的卻是要侵佔他的領土與財產。</p><p>	阻止這男人繼續做悖德之事的並不是神之制裁，而是人類的貪念掠奪。</p><p>	所謂的神，根本不會對人落下制裁。</p><p>	「但是，老爺啊。」雨生搖搖頭。「即使是如此，神也是存在的吧。」</p><p>	當黎明到來，那充滿生命力的陽光直照進破了大洞的巖穴之中，那眩光令人一時睜不開眼睛。</p><p>	「好奇怪啊、龍之介…明明毫無信仰、沒看過奇蹟的你，為何會這樣認為呢？」</p><p>	「因為──這個世界雖然乍看很無聊，但是越去尋找，就會發現越多有趣的事物！」雨生一改先前的悲慟，總算站了起來。「我啊，認為這個世界就像是有趣的綜藝節目呢！」他欣喜地述說著神是偉大的劇作家。</p><p>	「那麼龍之介，你認為神愛著世人嗎？」</p><p>	「當然是打從心中愛著的──因為如果不愛的話，又怎麼可能馬不停蹄的編寫這世界的劇本呢？一定是滿心愉悅的享受作品啊！」青年張著雙手，陶醉地轉著圈圈。</p><p>「神最喜歡勇氣和希望這種禮頌，也深愛流血、悲鳴與絕望，否則生物的內臟為何如此色彩鮮豔呢？」現在的龍之介，彷彿是癡迷的求道者。</p><p>「所以說啊，老爺。神一定是愛著這個世界的！」他朗聲說道，沐浴在希望的陽光之下。</p><p>	「啊啊──沒想到這個百姓失去信仰、政客失去神意的時代，竟然還能發展出這種嶄新的宗教觀。真是太讓我佩服了！龍之介、吾之御主唷。」高大的Caster朝雨生獻上恭敬的一禮。</p><p>	「唉呀，這樣說讓我很害羞啊。」青年搔搔後腦勺，感到有些不好意思。</p><p>	「可是龍之介啊，若是按照你的宗教觀，我的瀆神也不過是一場鬧劇而已吧？」</p><p>	「這可不，就算是反派角色也身負必須取悅大眾的重責大任，這可是一流的藝人呢！老爺你那毫不留情的吐槽，相信神會相當捧場的哦！」</p><p>	而Caster只是興奮的顫動著，隨即揚臂大笑著。「無論是禮讚還是瀆神，對你而言都是崇拜的行為──龍之介唷，你還真是擁有深遠的哲學見解啊！」</p><p>	「將萬人玩弄於鼓掌間的神本身也是個小丑──原來如此、原來如此！這樣便能解釋龍之介你的惡趣味了啊！」彷彿是天啟般，他的御主帶給自己新的靈感。</p><p>	那就用更加鮮明色彩的絕望與慟哭，將神之庭院染上更深刻的顏色吧！</p><p> </p><p>＊＊＊</p><p> </p><p>隔日再度來訪的黑髮少年，帶來了戰場最新的情報。</p><p>	「也就是說──目前除了殲滅Caster以外，其他的主從都暫時遵守停戰協定了吧？」澪整理了一下順序，得從教會的懸賞令開始討論起。</p><p>	「如果能夠順利攻堅Caster，在那之後的戰局又難以預測了。」律的手指輕輕敲擊著桌面，似乎是在思索一些事情。「另外，根據之前的戰鬥情報，Rider似乎也在四處尋找著盟友，他的真名是伊斯坎達爾──也就是亞歷山大三世，世稱『征服王』。」大概是因為此名英靈的性格過於豪邁，在說服Saber成為自身手下時，便自報了姓名，也因此被偵察情報的Assassin所知。</p><p>	初戰的碼頭上，那場大混戰仍然讓人記憶猶新。</p><p>	「還有Caster，根據他與Saber曾經一戰的過程與對話可以得知──他就是聖女貞德的戰友吉爾‧徳‧萊斯元帥，生前曾經大量殺害幼童的惡名，在冬木市所作的一切看來的確煞有其事。」</p><p>	生吞靈魂作為魔力供給的Caster，那幕慘案會是她腦海中永不抹滅的心靈創傷吧。</p><p>	「但是那位Saber…似乎並不是貞德本人，看來她手上那把看不見的武器有可能是隱藏身份的重要線索。」</p><p>	起初澪曾想過找這組主從商談，但是一路跟蹤到艾因茲貝倫的領地就跟丟了。接著就鬼擋牆般的一直進不去…果然這種古老的魔術家族在自己的地盤是不可能輕易給外人進入的，於是也只能黯然作罷。</p><p>	「說起來我們還不知道雙方的從者是誰吧？」律在整理完情報之後，用詢問的眼光看了澪一眼。</p><p>雙胞胎的好處就是對方在想什麼，可以很輕易的解讀出來。</p><p>	「Lancer是──印度史詩《摩訶婆羅多》中，被稱為施予的英雄‧迦爾納。」澪望了一眼在一旁的Lancer後，便說了出來。</p><p>	「原來是那位太陽神子啊…果然跟我想的一樣，是位非常強力的Servant啊。」律一臉果然如此的表情，接著他朝一旁的Assassin擺手。「Assassin並非英靈，而是『代行者』──真名是Emiya，據本人說已經捨棄這個名字了，不過你們應該不知道到底是誰吧。」作為Assassin算是相當有先天優勢，就算知道了真名也無妨，因為代行者們大多是無名的英雄，重複著無數殺戮與穿梭時空，為的就是抑止力所派下的任務。</p><p>	「Emiya嗎…以後請多指教了呢，Assassin！」澪綻開了友善的微笑，而仍然蒙著面的Assassin只是微微斂下眸，表示有聽到。</p><p>	「好了，其實我有個戰術，澪妳要聽聽看嗎？」在確定彼此身份之後，律面帶神秘的微笑引起了澪的注意。</p><p>	「是什麼？」</p><p>	「雖然一開始妳應該不太能接受──吶，我們來交換Servant吧？」</p><p>	身為真正的魔術師，若是讓律行使攻擊面強大的Servant，可以發揮更大的效益；而讓擅長隱蔽氣息的Assassin跟在澪的身旁，除了可以暗地保護她以外，還能夠隱藏澪也是個Master的事實。</p><p>	無論如何，交換從者所帶來的效益，遠比原本的要高太多了。</p><p>	「你的意思是…重新簽訂契約？」聽完律的論點之後，雖然不得不佩服自家弟弟優秀的戰術腦，但是少女當下的心情卻顯得像是糾結的毛線團一樣。</p><p>	「沒錯，就是…」律的話還未說完，便被第三人的出聲給打斷。</p><p>	「這段協議並沒有意義，因為我不會答應。」一直沉默聽著兩人對話的白髮青年，難得打斷了御主們的會議。「我不會切斷與澪的契約。」迦爾納堅定的語氣讓在座的兩名Master都瞠目結舌，似乎沒料到平時總是沒意見的Lancer會在這種時刻出現了叛逆期。</p><p>	「Lancer，你不覺得你應該尊重一下你的Master嗎？這種事情應該是交給澪去做判斷吧，你可別忘了她手上還有令咒──至少滿滿三道。」律沉聲的說道，由於擔心姊姊被牽著走，於是故意提醒還有束縛從者的殺手鐧。</p><p>	「這是兩碼子事。」迦爾納的思路也相當清楚，完全沒有被律的氣勢壓過去。「要用令咒的話就請便吧──就算等待我的結局是消滅，但是唯獨背棄契約這件事我絕對不做。我一開始效忠的就只有澪而已。」施予的英雄仍然堅持著自己的原則，一如他生前明明知曉自己所在的俱盧族會走向毀滅的一方，但是卻仍然貫徹自己的信念，直到最後一刻。</p><p>	僅為了那難能可貴的知遇之恩。</p><p>	聽見這番話的黑髮少女為之動容。「你們──先停下來。」她總算找到了插話的空檔。「既然Lancer不願意的話，我也不打算勉強。」澪推了推只在家裡戴著的黑框眼鏡，看起來多了那麼一點知性氣息。「不過，律你說的戰術，還是可以試上一試。」</p><p>	「妳的意思是…？」同時安撫了自家從者與弟弟，律在心中暗忖姊姊情商上的高明以外，也好奇她打算怎麼做。</p><p>	「表面上騙過所有人不就得了嗎？」澪頑皮地眨了眨眼，而律馬上就能明白她在想些甚什麼。</p><p>	「說的也是，雖然有些麻煩，不過也不是不能辦到。」律從口袋裡拿出了一小包紙袋，拿出了兩只微型耳環，將其中一只遞給了澪。</p><p>	「這是…？」少女接過耳環後，湛藍雙瞳滿是疑惑。</p><p>	「看起來只是個普通的耳環，對吧？」律有些得意的唇角微揚。「這是通訊用的藍芽裝置，距離可以遠達一公里。雖然有點耗電是缺點，但是這東西也可以經由太陽能來充電，算是彌補美中不足的一點吧。」</p><p>	「這樣的話…！」澪馬上試戴了起來。</p><p>	「替身使者作戰就完美無缺了！」律也戴了起來，面容正經的說道。</p><p>	「…等等，什麼替身使者啊──原來律的冷面笑匠技能又提升了嗎！？」澪拍著桌子，似乎被弟弟給逗笑了。</p><p>	「我可是想命名很久了，妳懂得嘛！不愧是我的姊姊啊──」</p><p>	在一旁的兩名從者環繞著一陣冷颼的沉默。</p><p>	「那麼圍剿Caster的作戰之中，可就要勞煩妳的Lancer了。作為代替，Assassin則會在妳身邊作滴水不漏的防護。」律輕咳了一聲，提醒澪不要笑那麼大聲。</p><p>	「我知道了。」撫著單邊耳環的黑髮少女，慎重的頷首。</p><p>	接著簡單的討論幾個環節之後，律便離開了。</p><p>	「──Lancer。」少女收拾桌面之時，忽地叫住了迦爾納。「說真的，我剛才很訝異呢。沒想到你會這麼堅持不換御主。」湛藍的雙瞳凝視著對方，似乎想要把白髮青年的身姿深深刻印在心裡。</p><p>	「怎麼，打算改變主意了嗎？」難得他也有看不穿少女心思的時刻，或許她什麼都沒想也說不定。</p><p>	「你就不擔心我真的用令咒嗎？」澪試探性的詢問。</p><p>	「剛才我已經說過了──就算用了令咒，對我而言不過是被石子絆一下的程度，是無法解除契約的。」先不論自身擁有的黃金甲可以提升對魔力的抗性，以及澪半吊子生成的令咒，那埋藏在白髮青年體內那強大的意志力，甚至能夠堅持住自身即將消逝的生命力，堪比戰鬥續行。擁有這樣堅韌的意志，區區令咒怎奈何得了這名施予的英雄？</p><p>「雖然先前對妳說過，只要是妳的期許我都會遵命，但是唯獨背棄契約這一項我無法遵守。而且，與其把令咒浪費在這種毫無意義的地方，不如拿來在關鍵時刻召喚我至妳的身邊守護妳。」白髮青年稍稍垂首，雙色的瞳眸直勾勾地盯著她。</p><p>	「………………………………」被對方盯得渾身不對勁，澪覺得自己差點就要陷進那雙漂亮瞳眸的溫柔之中，雖然被這些話語狠狠的吐槽上一遍，但卻帶來非常穩固的安全感。「我…我以為讓你跟著律，或許是比較好的選擇。」她有些狼狽的別過視線，以掩飾剛才那種心窩忽地縮緊的怦然。</p><p>	「為何？」迦爾納不解地微偏白首。</p><p>	澪並未忘記在夢裡，他與阿周那對決時的神情。「你曾經是個武將、是個英雄，在戰場上展現你那優秀的武藝，我認為才是最佳使用你的方式。」只是跟著她四處躲藏，未免太浪費他的才能了。不如讓律充分發揮Lancer的價值。</p><p>	「是嗎…原來如此。」白髮青年斂下了眸。「理智上能夠接受，但是情感上不能接受。澪，我並不打算收回我剛才說的話。」施予的英雄，清楚地表達了自身的底限。「一同作戰沒有問題，但是交換契約就免談。」</p><p>	「噗…Lancer意外的很頑固呢。」澪沒好氣地笑著。</p><p>	「有些東西不能捨棄，像是原則。」接著迦爾納微攏劍眉，閉上雙眼，雙手環胸似乎在思索什麼。</p><p>	──要問嗎？還是不問？<br/>──真的有問的必要嗎？</p><p>白髮青年此刻難得陷入了彷徨的沼澤。</p><p>若是以前的話，肯定不會為了這種事情感到迷惘而沉默吧。</p><p>	「怎麼了、Lancer？」黑髮少女察覺到他露出苦惱的神情，那副欲言又止的模樣讓人很是在意。</p><p>	「…澪，妳很想解除跟我的契約嗎？」低沉的嗓音觸動了空氣，四周沉靜的環境更顯得他的聲音相當清晰，那語調似乎蘊藏了不易察覺的沮喪。「畢竟剛才是我單方面的堅持，並沒有過問妳真正的意願。」雖然可以輕易看穿對方的心思，但是在她那雙飽含對他人憐惜之情的湛藍雙瞳之中，他竟然無法分辨少女充滿各種試探話語中的真意。那麼，恐怕對方處於搖擺不定的想法之中吧。</p><p>	那也意味著，澪曾經想過解除與自己的契約。</p><p>	聆聽完施予的英雄現下的煩惱，黑髮少女露出了一抹苦澀的微笑。</p><p>	「這個嘛，跟你一樣──理智上可以接受律的提議，但是情感上無法呢。」她老實的說了出來。「Lancer，以後也要麻煩你繼續照顧這個弱小的我了。」少女有些不好意思地揚指拂過垂落臉頰的綹綹髮絲。「雖然不知道你還記不記得當初召喚時的誓詞…若聖杯戰爭結束後此身尚存，在我能力所及之範圍，能夠完成你一個願望。」</p><p>	「澪，我沒有任何──」</p><p>	「現在想不到也沒有關係。」少女將纖細的玉指按至對方尚未說完的薄唇之上。「我希望能夠報答這份恩情…施予的英雄‧迦爾納唷，生前你的付出總是得到不合理的詛咒。」她湛藍的雙瞳猶如琉璃似的澄淨。「而這一次，請讓我的誓詞成為你合理的回報。」</p><p>	此刻，一如雨音澪的名字──<br/>在迦爾納從未被觸動的心弦上，奏出了第一個音節。</p><p>＊＊＊</p><p>	急速噴射的殘雲飛霧之中，兩架軍用戰鬥機正往久遠川的方向航行。</p><p>	「你覺得會是什麼？怪獸嗎？」</p><p>「誰知道呢，若真的存在的話，我們大概就像是假面騎士影集裡面的一個領便當的角色吧。」</p><p>「喂喂，可別這樣說啊，真是不吉利。」</p><p>隨著航線的推進，肉眼所見是一團巨大深厚的霧氣籠罩整座大橋，怎麼看都是一副異常奇怪的光景。</p><p>	「那是、什麼啊──！」</p><p>	神之庭園，即將被染上最豔麗的顏色。</p><p> </p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#12</p><p> </p><p>	新月如鉤之夜。</p><p>河岸邊的濃霧逐漸彙聚成一團，來自深淵的吟吼聲就像是從地獄傳出來一般，在那場異變正在逐漸發展成不可收拾的事態之前，幾乎是所有的聖杯戰爭參賽者都聚集到了久遠川。</p><p>	那是來自異界的生物，牠幾乎看不見底的碩大身體正從河裡緩緩浮出，大得比尼斯湖水怪要來得恐怖許多，在場的魔術師都能明白──這是傳說中禁忌的生物，只要讓牠登陸…這個世界將毀於一旦。</p><p>	這無疑是Caster的最高傑作。</p><p>	Saber與Rider早就在那怪物的身旁、努力地削減那不斷伸出觸手的多肢體，阻止牠的登陸。而Archer則在遠坂時臣的誠懇請求之下，勉強答應從寶物庫射出四柄寶器，但是對無限再生的巨大海魔來說，只是消耗的道具罷了。</p><p>	「王啊，請務必…！」低首的遠坂時臣心焦的懇求英雄王的力量。若是這古老的王願意解放最強的寶具，肯定能一擊結束這場鬧劇吧。</p><p>	「時臣唷，沒看到嗎？本王已經損失了四樣寶物，那受過污染的寶物我也不想回收了。我可是看在你的面子上，才勉強對那噁心的生物作出懲戒唷。」</p><p>	遠坂時臣在這種節骨眼兒上思考著利益的天秤，若是在此又消耗一枚令咒，除了肯定跟英雄王鬧翻以外，作為獎賞也不過就是再補回一枚令咒，完全得不償失，於是只能安靜下來。</p><p>	「Saber！」須臾間，嬌小的少女騎士已經被許多觸手卷住，就像被遊蛇群體襲擊一樣危險，再過幾秒就會被海魔吞噬進去了吧。正當位於海魔另一側的Rider打算駕著戰車靠近過去幫忙援護Saber之際，卻發現另一道豔紅得讓人無法忽視的身影自黑暗竄出──</p><p>那從河上滑過的白浪軌跡讓人聯想到噴射機的低空航行，如狂風疾馳的速度讓人幾乎還沒瞧清楚是什麼之時，驀地，Saber身上的觸手已經瞬間被大卸八塊。</p><p>「唔………！」墜落的少女騎士如飛鳥盤旋翻了一圈後表持平衡落地，站穩身姿後，眼角餘光先是瞄到了如散花般飄落的緋紅火焰。螓首一偏，才見著那身暗夜中閃爍的黃金鳥姿態。</p><p>「莫非你就是…」在場的Servant都盯著這名新參入戰場的從者，那熾紅與青焰的雙色瞳眸首先抓住了所有人的目光，眼角邊紅色的戰紋襯著雪白的肌膚，面容有著神靈般的威儀。</p><p>	「哼，沒想到參與這種無聊的作戰，還能看到意外的東西啊。」金色的Archer見到了從未公開露面的三騎士之一．槍之座的英靈化身，而深深的打量了起來。</p><p>	而白髮青年多看了一眼在空中乘坐維摩那（Vimana）的金色Archer，大概是見到自己時代中的交通工具的關係吧，但是並沒有多理會對方的話語，接著揮動手中的神槍、輕易砍掉朝自己進攻的軟肢生物，進而察覺牠恢復力驚人的現象。</p><p>	「這剿滅蟲子的工作就該交給園丁們，本王要休息了。」看了在場的所有從者，英雄王打算轉身離去之時，駕著黑色戰鬥機的Berserker從天而降，攜來了致命的連鎖炮火攻勢。</p><p>	而遠坂時臣也下了飛船，與Berserker的禦主間桐雁夜一決勝負──雖然表面是這樣說，但是說成單方面虐殺可能比較符合現實情況。</p><p>	「自我介紹就免了。在座的各位，有興趣討論一下戰術嗎？」河岸邊，另一道年輕的聲音悠悠傳來，艾莉絲菲爾與肯尼斯則不約而同的轉身回首。</p><p>	那是一名看上去弱不禁風的黑髮少年，他年輕的臉龐顯露老成早熟的沉著，毫不怕生的朝在場的魔術師們打招呼。</p><p>	「我對你有印象…你是時鐘塔的學生？」肯尼斯皺了皺眉頭，似乎相當不樂見一名學生出現在這樣的戰場上。但是顯而易見的，他便是這名未曾露面的從者Lancer的御主。</p><p>	「嗨，主任。可惜現在不是實習課呢。我想不需要我提醒，主任也知道Caster召喚出的是甚麼生物吧？」身著白襯衫的少年斜睇了一旁那越發脹大的異界魔魚。</p><p>	「哼，我可還沒老年癡呆──這種怪物，若不是解放Servant寶具的話，是無法消滅的。」肯尼斯瞇起雙眸，戒備地盯著眼前的小鬼。</p><p>	「Saber、Lancer，我先拖住這鬼東西，你們快點商討作戰──大概只能拖個幾分鐘吧，儘快！」Rider一邊聽岸邊御主們的討論，一邊朝援護自己的從者們喊道。</p><p>	「Rider，難道你──」</p><p>	「Rider！你竟然沒先問過我、就打算解放寶具嗎！？」</p><p>	幾乎是同時間，Saber與肯尼斯朝Rider大喊。</p><p>	「不這麼作的話，無法阻止這個大傢伙呀──另外吾主唷，可別再浪費令咒了，拿來幫我補充魔力持續寶具的釋放都要來得划算啊！」征服王在譏諷完自家的御主之後，便一馬當先的衝進海魔的中心。</p><p>	Rider解放寶具的同時，那巨大的異界魔魚也跟著消失了。</p><p>	「唔唔唔──！這個不聽人話的Servant！」肯尼斯幾乎是快要氣到高血壓了，從他不斷冒出的青筋可以觀察到這對主從相性上有多麼的不合。</p><p>	「看來Rider的寶具是固有結界類型的啊…若不是能夠一擊斃殺的寶具，對軍…不，起碼要需要對城寶具以上的程度，才有辦法消滅那個怪物啊。」律瞇起了眼，分析著現在的戰況。自己的Assassin並不具有這種類型的寶具，那麼只能把希望託付在其他Servant身上了嗎？</p><p>	「對城寶具嗎……」艾莉絲菲爾喃喃低語，似乎正在考慮些什麼。而Saber與Lancer也靠了過來，正在等候御主們的決定。</p><p>	而同樣的話語，也清晰的傳進了律耳上的藍芽裝置。</p><p>	「律，聽得到嗎？」她一邊移動手中的望遠鏡，一邊說道。在距離一公里內，黑髮少女站在一棟修築中的大樓裡，大約十層樓的高度往下俯瞰這全景。</p><p>	「啊啊。」律輕聲回應，並不打算讓其他人察覺。</p><p>	「Lancer的手上，有著對神寶具。」澪在分析完整體戰局之後，淡淡的說了這麼一句。「但是我還不希望現在使用。」</p><p>	「嗯？」律僅以疑惑的鼻音，澪便能理解他想問些什麼。</p><p>	「你幫我注意一下現場的御主們──估計Archer那邊已經沒轍了，我就當作戰力零了。你仔細觀察Saber的御主，無論用什麼方式，煽動她。」黑髮少女並不在現場，無從觀察起其他人的表情，但是她卻可以透過通訊裝置傳來的聲音，從語調上進而判斷對方的情緒起伏。</p><p>	艾莉絲菲爾之所以猶豫，肯定是Saber的手上有對城寶具。</p><p>	「澪，妳怎能確定Saber能夠辦到？若沒有的話，妳打算怎麼辦？」這道詢問來自她身旁的Assassin。同樣的，他與澪的對話也一字不漏的傳進了律的耳裡。</p><p>	「因為那位小姐猶豫了。」她瞇起眼，視線所指為艾莉絲菲爾的身影。「若真的沒有，也只能解放Lancer的真名了──但是在那之後，我們的處境反而危險。」</p><p>	那一夜，為了作為合格的御主，她得知了Lancer身上最強的寶具，是需要捨棄另一項寶具才能發動的EX級別寶具。一旦發動的話，只能投擲一次，若是沒有殺死對方，那麼等同一次失去兩樣貴重的寶具。</p><p>	是個非常需要看準時機、才能解放的最強寶具。</p><p>	律點點頭，表示明白澪的計畫。「唉…難道就真的沒別的辦法了嗎？」黑髮少年唱作俱佳的演出遺憾的神情，一副『我這邊也是沒辦法呢』的姿態，讓不知世事的艾莉絲菲爾輕易的上鉤了。</p><p>	「…請各位協助我。」白髮的美人似乎總算下定決心。「Rider的御主，你有辦法指定在河的中央，讓Rider解開結界放出怪物嗎？」</p><p>	「這自然是沒問題的。」肯尼斯雖然與Rider話不投機，但是這點基本的小事還算難不倒他。否則，艾爾梅洛伊家的面子都給丟光了。</p><p>	「那麼Saber唷──我命令妳解放寶具，將Caster完全殲滅！」艾因茲貝倫家的冬之聖女如女王般的發號司令，而Saber則是行以騎士之禮。</p><p>	「將榮光奉獻於您。」Saber凜然的聲音讓在場的所有人都肅然起敬，她高舉手中不可視之物，解開了風王結界──旋風散盡，那亮眼的黃金光輝在黑暗中如同月亮升起般的光芒萬丈，由近至遠，散發著神聖不可侵犯的氣勢。</p><p>	Lancer瞇細雙眸，瞬間明白了少女騎士必須藏起武器的原因。</p><p>	──湖中的聖劍，【Excalibur】，傳說中亞瑟王所持的星造兵器。</p><p>	擁有湖中女神祝福的騎士王踏上了水面，蜻蜓點水般的沖向了指定的地點。忽地，一架黑色的戰鬥機從天翻降，無數的機槍子彈朝Saber襲來！</p><p>	「Archer被幹掉了嗎…！？」艾莉絲菲爾驚呼，明明剛才這兩名從者還殺得難分難舍，但是現在又讓Berserker回到這裡打算與Saber一戰。</p><p>	「欸欸──這個總是來亂的Servant！在過不久，Rider就要解除結界了！」肯尼斯在一旁焦急的喊著。</p><p>	「那傢伙就交給我吧。」從戰鬥開始到現在，總算第一次聽到Lancer說話。那醇厚的聲線不帶任何情感，展開背後熾紅的輪翼後飛上天空，降落在Berserker所在的戰鬥機上。</p><p>	「Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr───！」黑色盔甲的從者瘋狂的咆哮著，從戰鬥機上拆下炮臺，試圖擊落驀地現身的Lancer。</p><p>	「你的對手，是我──墜落吧！」金色的神槍自光芒中浮現，白髮青年的右手牢牢握住，那不同於先前看到的法器造型，而是黑金相間、幾乎比他身高還長的巨型長槍。僅需振臂一斬──腳下的戰鬥機便被一分而斷。</p><p>	Berserker狼狽的跌落在地上翻滾了好幾圈，而Lancer背後的紅色羽翼換個角度張開之後，近乎以滑翔的方式降落在黑色從者面前。</p><p>	漆黑的野獸狂暴的吼著，盔甲面部發出了危險的紅光，他抓起飛機的一部分殘骸，黑色的紋路侵蝕著機體，化作了武器，以迅雷不擊掩耳的速度朝Lancer揮去。</p><p>	試問，當無窮的武練對上無冠的武藝，會激發出怎樣的化學效應呢？</p><p>	「Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr！！！」接著Berserker以打帶跑的方式，將手中的兩柄炮臺作為機槍使用，射出的子彈都有D級寶具的恐怖程度，若是被大量擊中，不死也半殘吧。</p><p>然而白髮青年也不是省油的燈，不如說近身戰才是身為Lancer的強項，沒有道理擋不住黑色凶獸的洶洶攻勢。只要迦爾納身上的黃金鎧不脫下，就沒有能重創他的傷害。他以肉眼看不見的速度揮槍將子彈全數彈飛，那飽含戰意的異色瞳眸微瞇了起來，似乎已經看出一些端倪。</p><p>	「原來如此，的確是相當優秀的技能。」他看出了Berserker的固有技能，將自身所認定的東西就能化作武器。作為敵手，的確是相當棘手的存在。那麼若不馬上速戰速決，或許對方就會逃走了也說不定。</p><p>	Lancer亦看穿了Berserker相當耗魔的弱點。他的觀點不同於其他人──並非拖延時間讓Saber解放寶具，而是認真的想要直接做掉敵手。</p><p>	「Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr！！！」黑色的凶獸似乎也覺得眼前的從者相當難搞，但是放棄思考的他現下只有戰個痛快，Berserker乾脆把兩柄炮臺融合在一起，變成了巨型的炮塔──被那玩意兒轟到的話，可不是鬧著玩的了。</p><p>	「…十秒就好。」Lancer倏地說了這一句，接著全身沐浴在熾紅斑斕的火焰之中，像只浴火鳳凰似的。他掄起雷光之槍，微低身子，將槍尖指向對方。烈焰依附其上，蓄力待發。</p><p>	十、九、八、七…</p><p>	火焰源源不絕的吸附進神槍之中，而狂暴的黑色從者沒給他太多時間──他知道Lancer手上的東西有多危險，立即展開了巨炮連發的彈幕攻勢！</p><p>	六、五、四……</p><p>	蓄滿焰之力的神槍俐落橫劈──所有的彈幕便化為自爆彈，在射出的途中全數爆開，簡直就像新年的煙火秀一般。而黑色凶獸早已不見蹤影。</p><p>	但是Lancer並沒有大意，而是屏息以待。果不其然，隱藏在煙霧之中的Berserker忽地直沖過來，而白髮青年只是微揚唇角。</p><p>	三、二………</p><p>	「用武具何等庸俗──為了回敬你，Berserker啊。」既然這名武藝高強的狂化從者都能作到不拘泥使用武器，那麼自己也該致上對Berserker的敬意。</p><p>	一！</p><p>	Lancer低下身子，剛好躲過Berserker衝刺躍來的伏擊，垂首轉身後，原本覆於臉上的右手，不再遮掩那閃爍著紅焰的右眼──</p><p>Brahmastra<br/>
「梵天呀，覆蓋大地──」</p><p>被稱為不滅之刃的力量寄宿於他的右眼中，現下則藉由光束炮的方式筆直射出！而沒有料到這招的Berserker著實的吃下這一記殺傷力驚人的攻勢，在地上翻滾了好幾圈，高溫的白煙從他身上的盔甲不斷冒出，像是群舞的白蛇。</p><p>	「──真英雄能用眼神殺人。」白髮青年淡淡地說了這一句，而在場見到這一幕的人們，無疑像是看到稀世奇才的神情凝於一瞬。</p><p>	至於是哪一方面的稀世奇才，就不得而知了。</p><p>	隨即，重傷的漆黑從者便靈體化逃走。</p><p>	而戰場的另一邊，Rider的結界同時也解除了──</p><p> </p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#13</p><p> </p><p>	原本平靜的河面，一股波動劃破了空氣、震撼了大地，Rider的結界解除了。</p><p>	巨大的異界魔魚從半空降落，「真是的，怎麼拖這麼久！」Rider也從中駕著戰車躍出。</p><p>	而金色的Archer則高高在上的站在大橋上，饒富興味的看向站在水面中央的Saber。「來吧，展現一下吧、Saber唷──就讓我鑑賞妳身為英靈的價值吧。」</p><p>	嬌小的少女騎士持著解放真名的黃金聖劍，碧綠的雙瞳肅然凝望眼前剛就定位的巨大魔魚。</p><p>	在她高舉聖劍的須臾間，周遭也產生了相當大的變化，無數的光芒從地面上升起，像是點點繁星、猶如紛飛螢火，大量並強力的收束於黃金的劍身。</p><p>是的，那光芒便是穿越過去、現在、未來…<br/>無數在戰場上持有強烈意念的英雄，在彌留之際所懷有的崇高夢想。<br/>以他們的意志作為驕傲，以他們貫徹的真義為志向。<br/>現在，常勝之王高頌著──握於手中奇蹟的真名。</p><p>Excalibur<br/>──誓約的勝利之劍 ──</p><p>	巨大的光束以聖劍為中心奔馳而出，那膨大的能量直指異界魔魚，能量的震動由近而遠，上抵天聽，下至黃泉。而在那中心的Caster，在化為灰燼的瞬間，看到了他朝朝暮暮思念的聖女，含笑對他伸出柔荑。</p><p>	Caster，完全消滅。</p><p>	「看到了嗎？征服王，那就是Saber的光芒。一見如此，你還不能認同她的王道嗎？」英雄王心情很好的睥睨光輝消失的一剎那。</p><p>	「哼──正因為背負時代人民的願望於一身，那份威光才耀眼的令人悲嘆吶。」明明是該做為小姑娘受人喜愛、經歷風花雪月。但是這份王道，卻扼殺了她身為女性的幸福。征服王無論如何都無法接受這樣的王命。</p><p>	「正因如此才顯得楚楚可憐吶。她背負的，超越了自己夢想，最後終將走向自我毀滅的道路吧──香消玉殞的淚水，舔起來想必甜美誘人吧。」英雄王邪惡的笑了。</p><p>	「我果然跟你合不來啊，烏魯克之王。」</p><p>	「哦？現在才發現嗎？向本王挑釁可是重罪，是想現在決一勝負嗎？」</p><p>	「罷了，改日吧──你跟我今日都消耗太多了，擇日再戰。」</p><p>	征服王擺擺手，駕著戰車往御主們的方向前驅。</p><p>	而另一側，在目賭完Saber解放真名的瞬間後，Lancer則以念話的方式傳達給在遠方觀望的Master。</p><p>	『澪，妳還能動嗎？』這場戰鬥確實消耗Lancer不少魔力，畢竟是與那名Berserker單獨的一對一戰鬥，無論是魔力特化放出與梵天法寶，都會讓御主急速消耗大量的魔力。</p><p>	『哇，不用通訊裝置還真是方便啊──咳，我當然可以動，怎麼這樣問？』在高樓上的澪在見到戰鬥結束之後鬆了一口氣，心情上也放鬆不少。不過不知道為何，她覺得自己全身體溫似乎上升不少，莫非這就是所謂的熱血沸騰嗎？</p><p>	『……是嗎，那就好。』白髮青年也察覺了身上的魔力仍然穩定的提供中，他不禁覺得有些奇怪──先不論梵天法寶，光是魔力放出這項特化技能，若是超過了十秒，普通的魔術師幾乎會因為魔力瞬間枯竭而動彈不得，就算是一流的魔術師也會面臨短時間內無法放出法術的窘境，難道澪自身沒有感覺嗎？</p><p>	抱著疑惑的神態，Lancer打算偕同律一起離開時，卻被Rider擋下。</p><p>	「聽說是Lancer是吧──我剛剛見識到了你的身手，真是英雄出少年啊！」征服王豪邁地笑著。「如何？要不要跟我一起征服世界呢？」仍然是看到好人才就急於拉攏的個性。</p><p>	「你的好意，我心領了。」白髮青年只是平靜的回答。「我不事二主。」</p><p>	「唉呀──這樣一聽就更想讓你成為我的部下了啊，可惜吶、可惜…」壯碩的巨漢搖搖頭，臉上滿是遺憾。</p><p>	「我記得你──姓喬斯特來著，是吧？」在一旁的肯尼斯打量起這個一開始突然出現的時鐘塔學生。</p><p>	「能讓主任記得我的姓氏真是榮幸之至。」律從容的回答。就氣質而言，這對表面上的Lancer主從倒是相當類似。</p><p>	「你真能明白這可是戰場嗎？就算你只是個學生，我也不會手下留情的哦。」肯尼斯瞇細了眼，揚起的唇角不懷好意。</p><p>	「言下之意，是要下挑戰書嗎？主任。」黑髮少年挑了挑眉，眼底掠過一抹警戒。</p><p>	「真是相當聰明的學生。不過看在你還是孩子的份上，把令咒交出來我還能饒你一命回去繼續深造哦？」</p><p>	「謝謝您的大恩大德，但是我想我的Servant不會輸。」</p><p>	「哦？現在的後浪可真是不知天高地厚啊。那麼就來場公平的決鬥吧──兩日之後，晚上八時，城郊東邊的廢棄洋館見。如何？」肯尼斯咧了一道微笑，要解決這種小毛頭簡直是天上送來的肥肉。</p><p>	「就這樣決定了。後天見，主任。」彷彿視挑戰宣告為天氣預報似的普通，律簡短的道別，昂首闊步的帶著Lancer離開了現場。</p><p>＊＊＊</p><p>	澪在Assassin靈體化陪伴下，緩步走回自家的路途中。</p><p>	一路上，黑髮少女的臉色似乎越來越蒼白，察覺對方不對勁的Assassin便開了口：「…怎麼了嗎？」</p><p>	「啊、沒什麼…」她似乎嚇了一跳，或許剛才在思索一些事情吧。</p><p>	「太累的話，我可以揹妳回去。」Assassin那低啞的聲音令人聯想到父親的溫柔。</p><p>	「不！不用啦！我…我只是想睡了而已！畢竟平常這時間就睡覺了呢阿哈哈哈…」少女趕緊搖頭，萬一Assassin現形把自己揹回去，那真的是丟臉丟到家了。</p><p>	讓少女臉色慘白的理由，另有其因。</p><p>	一路上，她又看見以前常看到的一些光景──在路燈下吃著飛蛾的飛頭蠻，站在橋邊重複跳水自殺的中年男子，車禍橫死在地上爬的半邊身體…果然失去了Lancer在身旁，同樣的景象又回來了。</p><p>	澪感到有些煩躁。</p><p>	「明天，我會陪著妳，去找律吧。」Assassin簡短的說道，從今天開始，都是交換從者、偶爾換班的形式。雖然讓澪去找每日換地點休息的律有點麻煩，但是為了後天必然的決戰，作戰會議是必須的。</p><p>	「嗯，我知道了。」回到家中的澪，只是草草洗澡完就入睡了。</p><p>	然而，似乎因為晚上沒有睡好的關係，隔日出門的澪戴了個大口罩。</p><p>	「…妳昨天是吹夜風吹到感冒嗎？」在某間小旅館的餐廳之中，律一邊喝著果汁一邊無奈的看著黑髮少女。</p><p>	「我想應該不是……」少女心想大概是被跟了不乾淨的東西，過寒的穢氣都容易讓自己生病，這種經驗她倒是挺常有的，雖然平常都會靠母親給的護身符給擋下，但是最近自己很久沒有回去了，護身符的效用早已降低許多。</p><p>	而在一旁的Lancer瞄了澪一眼後，便朝Assassin搭話起來了。「…Assassin，我不在的時候，麻煩請在夜間注意吾主的被子──因為她睡覺的時候並不是很安分。」白髮青年一本正經的說道。</p><p>	「………Lancer！」澪瞬間漲紅了臉，她立即激動的站了起來。「你果然曾經偷看我睡覺！」</p><p>	「澪，我從不做偷雞摸狗之事。」白髮青年仍然沒有其他表情變化。「我一向是正大光明看的。而且妳的睡相實在太差了，愛踢被子不說、甚至還會睡到床下，所以……」施予的英雄閉上雙目，輕嘆了一口氣。</p><p>	新一代隱性老媽子誕生。</p><p>	「噗…哈哈哈哈！」在一旁的孿生弟弟已經笑到翻過去了。</p><p>	「你………你……………」黑髮少女氣得發抖，在這樣下去恐怕桌子就要掀了。</p><p>	「…澪，要不是妳這反應，我還以為Lancer跟妳睡過了呢。」自家的弟弟擺出一臉窘態，可是又覺得這樣捉弄姊姊實在非常有趣。</p><p>	「從者不需要睡眠。」迦爾納再次強調了這一點。</p><p>	「…不是那種『睡』，Lancer。」終於看不下去的Assassin開了口。「另外，澪並不是感冒，根據經驗…應該只是前一天魔術迴路短時間高速運轉的關係，產生了過熱現象。」Assassin生前也曾經是個魔術師，對於這種現象自然是再熟悉不過了。</p><p>	「…………………………各位，我們還是說正事吧。」發現寡不敵眾的黑髮少女決定投降，認真的轉移話題。</p><p>	「咳，好吧。那就來好好討論一下與Rider的作戰計畫。」律清了清嗓子，雖然嘴角抽搐得有些難以恢復。</p><p>	而一旁沉默的白髮青年則是偏首凝睇黑髮少女幾秒後，便斂下了雙眸靜靜傾聽會議的過程。</p><p>＊＊＊</p><p>	掌管本次聖杯戰爭令咒的言峰璃正死了。</p><p>	正確說起來，是被殺死的。圍剿Caster事件過後，Saber主從甚至都還沒領到獎賞用的令咒，便被其中一組主從所殺害。</p><p>	繼承父親的言峰綺禮成了新的管理者。</p><p>	「怎麼？感到難過嗎？」穿著便服的金色Archer斜臥在教會的長椅上，懶洋洋的問道。</p><p>	「……………………………………」</p><p>	此刻的言峰綺禮，還在迷惘之中。父親遭遇了這樣的慘死，但是自己心中實際吶喊的不是悲傷，也不是憤怒──而是後悔不是自己親手殺死父親。</p><p>	「總有一天，你會正視自己的本性吧──綺禮唷，你難道都沒有感興趣的事物嗎？」</p><p>	言峰綺禮望向英雄王，那深邃的黑眸──深沉得像是看不見底的湖面。</p><p> </p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#14</p><p> </p><p>　　早在決鬥的前一日，律便偕同Assassin去偵查地形。</p><p>　　既然是那個肯尼斯主任選的場地，當然不能大意對待。於是在徹底搜查過之後，他也放了幾道陷阱與監視用使魔，以防不時之需。若是在他離開之後肯尼斯有來過場地，律也會清清楚楚他動了什麼手腳。</p><p>　　在確定做了萬全準備之後，兩人各自帶了自家從者回去住處休息。</p><p>　　已經入睡的少女似乎做了惡夢，她緊鎖的眉頭顯得痛苦萬分。原本靈體化的從者驀地現身，白髮青年斂下異色雙眸，將她踢到床下的被子撿了起來、好好覆蓋上那嬌小的身軀。</p><p>　　或許是因為明日的一戰讓她感到緊張與不安吧，但是卻什麼也沒對自己說，選擇默默的忍下，但是迦爾納卻清晰地瞥見那雙清澄的瞳眸寫上了愁緒。</p><p>　　鏗。<br/>
　　他揚手伸取左耳上的黃金耳環，輕巧地往上一丟──耳環便分解成數個部分，他抓取了其中最為耀眼的幾塊，在少女的嬌軀上方，像蓮花盛開般的攤開掌心，那耀眼的金屬片已化為金色的細沙，如流泉般墜入她的身體內部。</p><p>　　接著將原本碎裂的耳環一手包覆，再次別上左耳時，又是一只完整的黃金掛墜。但是彷彿失去靈魂似的，那只精緻的耳環與身上的黃金甲冑喪失了昔日耀眼的光輝。</p><p>　　白髮青年凝視著澪仍然緊鎖的黛眉，伸出骨感分明的長指撫上那眉間的深壑，嘗試舒平那抹不安，但是卻換來少女夢囈似的細吟。他靠近她的唇邊，試圖聽清楚少女在說些什麼。</p><p>　　「不……奶油……不是這樣擠的啦……………玫瑰都變成牡丹了……」</p><p>　　須臾間，他忍住抽搐不斷的唇角，帶著釋然的眼神靈體化了。</p><p>＊＊＊</p><p>　　月黑風高，久未人跡的廢墟看上去就像是鬼屋似的。</p><p>　　冷颼的風兒在靜謐的空氣中颳起詭異的聲響，草地上那窸窣的聲響帶來的是雙方人馬各就各位，正好落在約定之時。</p><p>　　「真準時呢──再給你一次機會吧。現在投降還來得及哦？」趾高氣昂的肯尼斯睥睨著眼前的時鐘塔學徒，大發慈悲的讓給對方一次可後悔的選擇。</p><p>　　「不瞞主任，我的確總是拿全勤獎呢。不過輸贏的話，這得看Servant的面子囉。」律只是從容的笑了笑，接著拿出一枚硬幣。「這枚硬幣落地之時，就開始吧？」</p><p>　　「就這麼辦──請。」肯尼斯伸出僅剩兩劃令咒的一手，表達隨時都可以開始。</p><p>　　銀色的硬幣被拋至半空之中，在閃爍月光的折射之下，Lancer與Rider一同現形──</p><p>　　赤紅戰紋勾勒出丹青雙色之眸的肅殺之氣，揚手一握，那光芒萬丈的一團激光便塑形為黑金相間的弒神之槍，銳意凝於槍尖。而離銀幣掉落地面之刻，僅差毫米之距。</p><p>　　咧開笑容的紅鬍子揚起相應的戰意，他從腰間抽出塞普路特之劍，拉起早已抬起前腳的神駒布賽法拉斯，他身肩紅色的披風旋出一道漂亮的波浪。</p><p>　　──鏗隆。<br/>
　　銀幣已鏗然落地，幾乎是須臾間，下一波更大的聲響自兩人的武器相咬的刃鋒上，從那中心震盪出更大的力量。因兩邊互相角力的瞬間而擴散的衝擊波，往四面八方擴散。周邊的樹林與草叢像是被北風無情的襲過而搖晃起來，鳥獸驚嚇的四處逃竄。</p><p>　　接著一起向後跳開，那揚起的塵土顯示了雙方作用力之大。</p><p>　　「哎呀哎呀，上次看到你的身手就覺得很是讓我傷腦筋啊！真的不考慮加入我這邊、跟我一起征服世界嗎？」征服王的座騎躁動的踩踏大地，似乎感受到眼前的白髮青年散發出來的強烈壓迫感。</p><p>　　「請容我再次拒絕。」仍然不帶任何情緒的回應，迦爾納那冰湖般的眼眸此刻靜默的燃燒緋焰。並不是不能理解眼前這名王者的心思，若是有那樣的機會，肯定會為這樣霸氣的王者獻上自己的忠誠吧──</p><p>　　遺憾的是，他現在只為某個人舞現那無冠的武藝。</p><p>　　「是嗎？那也只能這樣啦──拿出全力吧，從東方來的覺者唷！」伊斯坎達爾叱喝一聲，神駒踩踏地面的蹄響就像是死亡的圓舞曲，泥塊與石子沿路滾躍，攜著強大的威壓朝白髮青年的方向奔騰過去。</p><p>　　而在月夜下的黃金鳥只是退至森林之中，他在方才已經察覺了地利之便──在錯綜複雜的林木之中，身手矯健的槍兵無論如何都在此處比騎兵要來得佔優勢。而在他穿梭於叢木之間時，出奇不易的刺擊，的確讓征服的王者感到棘手萬分。</p><p>　　「哼，說起來不就是這個地方太小了嗎？」險些連下巴的鬍鬚都差點被刮乾淨，在躲過驚險的一擊後，征服王斷然召回了自己的神駒，接著朝上空虛劃一劍──「神威的車輪唷！」震雷與閃光同時出現在自己的腳下，兩頭飛蹄雷牛拉著的戰車便將他載起飛往半空中。</p><p>　　　 　Via Expugnatio<br/>
　　── 蹂躪征服直達遠方 ───</p><p>　　征服的霸者驅使著其中一項寶具，直接將森林以物理的方式直接踐踏踩平，那雷霆萬鈞的動能就如同轟炸機一樣，凡輾過必轟平。見過這樣胡來的Rider，迦爾納也乾脆不再藏於叢林之中，而在伊斯坎達爾幾乎將森林理平的盡頭，身著黃金甲冑的槍兵顯立於前。</p><p>　　「總算抓到你啦！」正當征服王還來不及展現計畫得逞的深笑，見著眼前的白髮青年弓起身子、撫住右眼，那如凍湖般的瞳眸映出了自己的姿態──不妙，他趕緊跳離戰車！</p><p>　　　 　Brahmastra<br/>
　　── 梵天呀，覆蓋大地 ──</p><p>　　千鈞一髮之際，那從迦爾納右眼射出的不滅之刃直接劈爛了戰車，而征服王在落地前又召出了神駒，驚險萬分地踏在地面上。「還真是對你這小子完全大意不得呀！」征服王讚嘆地喝道。</p><p>　　「你也是。」他瞇細了雙眸，太陽的神子抄起神槍，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度朝征服的霸者猛然刺去──</p><p>　　而另一側的同時間，御主們嘴上倒也沒閒著。</p><p>　　「既然要與我為敵的話，就到地獄好好後悔自己的愚行吧──」肯尼斯拿出了試管，將瓶中的水銀倒了出來。</p><p>　　「主任，看Servant打不就好了嗎？怎麼還想玩師徒相殘這種戲碼呢？」律滲著冷汗，一邊抖著聲音說道一邊朝廢墟的門口退去。</p><p>　　「傻小子，你以為聖杯戰爭只是單純的鬥技嗎？那麼你未免太天真了。」男人不屑地勾起唇角。「只會耍嘴皮子的傢伙，就讓為師的好好教訓你吧。記好了，這就是用生命換來的代價哦？」他一邊朝律逼近，圍繞在肯尼斯周圍的月靈髓液早已蓄勢待發。</p><p>　　「這不是只能祈禱我的Lancer趕快贏了嗎──」律轉身逃入廢墟之中，而肯尼斯只是優雅地踏著徐徐的步伐，以獵人的姿態開始追擊逃走的黑髮少年。</p><p>　　天花板崩塌的一角，灑下的月光是這廢墟唯一的光源。</p><p>　　律在跑進廢墟裡之後，立即對耳上的藍芽裝置進行通話。「澪，聽得到嗎？」</p><p>　　「收到。」</p><p>　　「進入戰鬥狀態，千萬不要離開我為妳設的結界。注意外頭的動靜，如有必要，記得解放Lancer的寶具。」</p><p>　　「知道了。」在廢墟頂樓的黑髮少女正看著外頭的戰況，一邊回應弟弟的通訊。「不得不說你的演技又進步了，還是說你那邊的老師很容易被騙呢？」</p><p>　　「嗯哼，我的夢想是進軍好萊塢，拿到奧斯卡影帝獎呢。」少年朝預定的目的地方向奔跑著。</p><p>　　走進廢墟之中的肯尼斯謹慎地朝四周掃了一眼，接著命令月靈髓液進行搜索的動作，沿路還打壞不少律先前就佈下的陷阱。「哼，中看不中用的花招罷了。」對於現任時鐘塔教師來說，學生所佈的魔術陷阱不過是粗糙的作業，完全沒有致命的作用。</p><p>　　這些陷阱的確是律拿來降低肯尼斯的戒心使用的花招，只要讓這位時鐘塔的教授以為自己只是個三流御主，那麼要縮短他與肯尼斯之間的實力差距就簡單許多。</p><p>　　正當他在感嘆現在學生素質之差的時候，月靈髓液搜索回傳的情報卻讓他皺起眉頭。</p><p>　　出現那個毛頭小子的反應竟然高達十個左右。</p><p>　　怎麼想都不可能，這絕對是魔術的欺敵戰術。而肯尼斯雖然感到詫異，但是那也不過是幾秒鐘的時間。只要每個點去拆了那些欺敵陷阱，總會找到那個小鬼。「哼，拖延戰術嗎？想得太美了！」命令月靈髓液一起拆除那些欺人耳目的東西不過幾分鐘的時間，他倒是要看看那小鬼能撐多久。</p><p>　　剩最後一個反應，是這長廊盡頭的門扉之後。</p><p>　　「哦？要躲也不會躲遠一些。早死早超生也好。」肯尼斯繼續邁著優雅的步伐，朝走廊的盡頭前進。</p><p>　　而在頂樓的少女站在律早先準備好的結界之中，正在觀看遠方Lancer與Rider那驚人的戰鬥。</p><p>　　雖然先前早已看過迦爾納與那殘暴的狂者戰過一輪，然而現今就算換了另一名對手，太陽神子的身手卻仍然毫不遜色，那氣勢絕對不會輸給任何人。</p><p>　　澪總算明白律說的中大獎是什麼意思。</p><p>　　互相纏鬥的戰鬥沒有持續太長的時間，伊斯坎達爾高舉手中的劍，那面容像是做出了什麼決定而顯得深遠。「既然如此，我也不得不認真了──就讓你見識我最強的寶具吧。」</p><p>　　而迦爾納持著雷光之槍的指尖並未放鬆過，他攏起劍眉，沉著的以那雙能看清任何戰局的眼睛，注視著從征服王身上釋放出來的特別氣場──</p><p>　　　Ionioi Hetairoi<br/>
　　── 王之軍勢 ──</p><p>　　「看吧，我無雙的軍勢！」周圍的空間就像是被割裂似的，原本黑綢似緞的夜空轉為日中天的晴空，草木叢生的森林換為一望無際的沙漠，這正是征服王的心象風景，而他身後的軍隊，是生前追隨征服王的戰友，也是死後服膺伊斯坎達爾的英靈。</p><p>　　這是固有結界型的寶具，征服王最強的力量。</p><p>　　「即使肉體毀滅，靈魂歸於『世界』，但仍然忠義於朕的傳說的勇士們。超越時空回應我召喚的永遠的朋友們。與他們的羈絆才是我的至寶！我的王道！我伊斯坎達爾榮耀的最強寶具──『王之軍勢』！！」</p><p>　　沙場上的號角響起，那烈日下的黃土飛揚，廣大的軍隊從眼前所見便是看不到邊際的綿延，這是多麼壯闊的景象啊，當年馳騁了多少疆土與忠義之士的謳歌，也難怪征服王如此自豪。</p><p>　　「原來如此，這就是你最強的寶具嗎？征服王。」戰場上的灼風吹拂著太陽神子的白髮，他佇立在沙丘上，彷彿看到當年征戰的場景。閉上雙目便掠過回憶的走馬燈，再次掀開眼簾之際，已不同於先前的戰意。</p><p>　　那是一種渴求的熾熱，棋逢對手的喜悅。</p><p>　　若單純以武藝相比，持久戰上，伊斯坎達爾絕對不會是迦爾納的對手。</p><p>　　但是若是在征服王的固有結界中，召喚出比自己更甚的強者部下，的確不是什麼難事。</p><p>　　現下，情況逆轉。</p><p>　　在伊斯坎達爾的號令下，所有的英靈前仆後繼的朝迦爾納衝去，落入此種固有結界，配合上征服王的戰略與其部下英靈的強度，武藝再高強的英靈也無法匹敵數量的壓倒性優勢。</p><p>　　見過草原上被鬃狼追逐的羚羊嗎？最後肯定會被一群餓狼吞食殆盡。</p><p>　　而Lancer現在的確猶如Rider眼中的羚羊，就算對方再饒勇善戰如猛獅，也絕對不會像那什麼玩過的無雙遊戲如此誇張，他的部下可不是普通的小兵，全是擁有E-單獨行動的英靈。</p><p>　　正如征服王所料，太陽神子的行動的確大幅受限，縱使依靠自身敏捷並沒有遭受太多的傷害──不如說，他正極力避免傷害，若是被鑽到一丁點兒空隙，八成就會像掉入食人魚群中央的牲畜，瞬間被啃食精光吧。</p><p>　　然而，在他且戰且走的戰術下，聚攏過來的英靈高達將近數百人。</p><p>　　──足夠了。</p><p>　　那雙色瞳眸猶如獵鷹般犀利的抓準時機，往上空一躍，白髮青年將左耳上的黃金耳環摘下，朝天空的太陽方向扔擲射去。</p><p>　　　Brahmastra Kundala<br/>
　　── 梵天呀，詛咒我身 ──</p><p>　　這是迦爾納另一項對國寶具，則為解放完全的不滅之刃。傳承自其師羅摩所教授的遠程型武器，若是身為Archer職階，則為弓箭的實體。然而以Lancer現界的他，再追加了火焰屬性，空中落下的火球就像流星雨一般，其威力有如核彈的衝擊力。</p><p>　　「擲中注意──可別怨我了。」聽起來像挑釁般的話語，太陽神子則穿梭在流星火球的術法下，掄起那熠熠生輝的雷光之槍橫掃千軍。</p><p>　　「我就知道你不是這麼簡單剷除的角色。」伊斯坎達爾咧著嘴大笑，但是那笑意倒是恐怖讓人有些毛骨悚然。他重整旗鼓，雖然對那些火雨一點辦法也沒有，但是他不是只有近戰的戰士們。投擲武器例如弓兵與飛槍隊都能夠克制這名槍之座的英靈。</p><p>　　「怎麼？這難道就是你最強的寶具了嗎？Lancer！」</p><p>　　而迦爾納自己其實相當清楚，若是無法撐過對方的魔力消耗殆盡，或者御主先行敗退，自己在無法解放最強寶具下，敗在王之軍勢裡也只是遲早的事情。</p><p>　　在固有結界之外，廢墟中的肯尼斯總算在盡頭的房間之中找到了律。</p><p>　　而律的表情像是活見鬼似的朝肯尼斯猛放普通的魔彈，但是在肯尼斯的最強禮裝月靈髓液面前，就跟夜市的空氣槍一樣讓人完全不放在眼裡。</p><p>　　「你沒有別的招數了嗎？教授過你的導師會哭泣的。」而肯尼斯只是老神在在的指揮月靈髓液進行自動防禦的動作，悠悠地朝眼前恐懼萬分的黑髮少年說道。</p><p>　　「唔………！」連續射擊完全不起作用，律沒有多用餘力回應。</p><p>　　「真是無聊透頂，還是早點結束吧──Scalp！」而見著此等光景的肯尼斯只是撇撇嘴，稍嫌無聊的揮下手。原本圍繞在旁邊的月靈髓液抽出了80%的體積化為銳利的刀刃砍向黑髮少年。</p><p>　　「就是現在！」律大喊一聲，而早就埋伏多時的Assassin解除了靈體化，在不到一秒的時間便在肯尼斯的後腦勺開槍穿出一個洞。</p><p>　　「什………竟然……………」肯尼斯像是斷線風箏頹然地倒在地上，瞪大如銅鈴般的雙眼飽含著憤怒與驚愕，標準死不瞑目的姿態。</p><p>　　而差點觸碰到律的月靈髓液，也在剎那間化為普通的水銀落灘在地上。</p><p>　　「呼……」大口喘著氣的黑髮少年，別過頭去，不打算多看一眼死去的肯尼斯。</p><p>　　雖然勝負僅在一瞬間，但是第一次殺人的少年還是無法平衡心中的動搖。</p><p>　　「確認Rider的Master已經斷氣。」Assassin在朝肯尼斯的要害處多開了幾槍，確認完全沒有生還跡象之後，冷淡的回報結果。</p><p>　　「嗯，做得好，Assassin。」律恢復了原本冷靜的神情，剛才的恐懼神色完全是演給肯尼斯看的。若不這樣做，將他的戒心降至最低，恐怕不會這麼輕易的獲得勝利吧。</p><p>　　他朝耳上的藍芽裝置通話。「澪，外頭的情況如何？Rider的固有結界解除了嗎？」</p><p>　　「…沒有，外面仍然空無一物。我連絡一下Lancer──」</p><p>　　站在頂樓的黑髮少女俯瞰外頭的場景，仍然一點動靜也沒有。她集中精神地以念話的方式嘗試與Lancer連接上通話。</p><p>　　『Lancer？你還在Rider的固有結界中嗎？』</p><p>　　『是的。』</p><p>　　果不其然，Rider的結界尚未解除，這是為何？她將此項結果回報給律之後，律也同樣發出不可思議的呼嘆。</p><p>　　Rider的寶具需要強大充沛的魔力才能夠現界，理論上失去御主的力量，應該會瞬間消失才對，然而現在為何還能夠維持？</p><p>　　正當澪還在苦思要不要讓Lancer解放寶具之際，一道人影貓步走向她的背後，舉起了槍──</p><p>　　槍聲，劃破了寂靜的夜。</p><p> </p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#15</p><p>　　那道刺耳的槍聲，讓律的心臟幾乎漏跳一拍。</p><p>　　「澪！？妳那邊怎麼了？」律從通訊裝置聽到了槍聲，一邊嘗試與之通話一邊趕緊讓Assassin先行找到她。</p><p>　　『澪──』而迦爾納這裡也聽到了少女突然的悶哼聲，直覺發生什麼事的他，催促著少女趕緊使用令咒。</p><p>　　廢墟的頂樓上，烏雲總算飄散，月光徐徐地照在持槍的女人臉上，她雙手握著自衛用的小型手槍，右手背上清晰的留有一道令咒。</p><p>　　「果然就是妳搞的鬼啊。」索拉烏冷酷地盯著背後被自己打穿一個血洞的黑髮少女，澪驚愕地轉過身來，那瞬間從胸口迸裂開來的痛楚讓她無法發出任何一個字音。</p><p>　　「去死吧。」又再開了一槍的女人，直到見著少女因為第二發子彈的作用力之大而從頂樓的欄杆翻落下去，索拉烏便快步地離開了頂樓。</p><p>　　強大的風壓颳過她的耳畔，墜落、墜落、墜落──</p><p>　　『我…就要死在這裡了嗎………？』</p><p>　　毫無預警的降臨了，死神的鐮刀。</p><p>　　她就要這樣莫名其妙的消逝於這場聖杯戰爭之中了嗎？<br/>　　明明、還有許多事情還沒有作………<br/>　　還想跟母親一起參加新年祝禱………<br/>　　還想在有生之年跟父親多說幾句話……<br/>　　還想多燒幾道菜讓律嚐嚐看身為姊姊的本氣……<br/>　　還想………回報…………對迦爾納的恩情…………！</p><p>　　『不…還沒結束………還沒有結束！！！』</p><p>　　尚未喪失意識的澪，在掉落的一剎那，看見了手背上的令咒，隱約似乎還聽得到迦爾納傳遞過來的耳語。她強忍胸前的痛楚，高舉令咒嘶聲喊道。</p><p>　　「過來我身邊吧──Lancer！」</p><p>　　第一道令咒，發出耀眼的光輝，將仍在固有結界中的迦爾納瞬間召喚出來，他張開背後紅色的羽翼，精準地接住受傷的黑髮少女，接著以滑翔的方式降落至地面。</p><p>　　「澪！」白髮青年平時冷靜的面具早已龜裂，那擔憂的神情透露出心焦已久的躁悶。他馬上察覺到少女的胸前有著兩道致命傷痕，但是現下卻以驚人的恢復力癒合了，接著才鬆了一口氣。</p><p>　　同時間，黑髮少女也察覺了這件事，她以不解的視線瞪著自己的胸口，然後發現迦爾納的反應並不尋常。「Lancer，這是怎麼回事？」正當她打算詢問之時，另一道聲音硬生生地插了進來。</p><p>　　「雖然打擾你們對話很抱歉，不過我想我跟Lancer的決鬥還沒結束？」征服王再度出現在兩人的面前。他坐在戰車上，一點也沒有魔力即將耗盡的模樣。</p><p>　　當下，太陽的神子立即明白是怎麼一回事。</p><p>　　「澪，跟律說讓他追擊另一名Master。」白髮青年將她放了下來，揮臂一甩，雷光之槍瞬間現形。</p><p>　　她趕緊朝耳上的藍芽裝置傳遞這個情報，而得知這個訊息的弟弟，則是讓Assassin改為追擊肯尼斯的未婚妻索拉烏。</p><p>　　「看來你們跟我家的Master是一樣的啊？不不，這樣說我好像太低估你們了。」征服王微張鬍鬚，再次舉劍高呼王之軍勢──</p><p>　　那最強的寶具，又再度的現界了。</p><p>　　但是這一次，連澪都被捲進了結界之中。白髮青年微攏劍眉，乾脆直接把嬌小的少女攔腰扛在肩上。</p><p>　　「LAN、Lancer！？」毫無預警的，黑髮少女著實嚇了一大跳。</p><p>　　「抓緊了，澪。」那凜然的低醇聲音清晰地傳達到她耳中，澪仔細察看了周圍，全部都是征服王的軍隊。就連太陽神子都不敢輕敵的狀態下，他乾脆把御主攬在自己身上。</p><p>　　「好了，Lancer。就看我先打敗你呢、還是讓外面的主人先被抓到而決定勝敗了，你應該很清楚這種情況吧。」征服王一臉實在沒辦法的表情，原本御主有兩名這件事情算是兵不厭詐，他並不會故意告知敵方這個情報。只是他也沒想到，對方竟然是兩對主從一起合作，而且還是雙子手足──這也算是將了自己一軍。</p><p>　　肯尼斯的確是魔術師裡的天才，他在參加這場聖杯戰爭之時，就成功將魔力提供權轉移給自己的未婚妻索拉烏，規避了「Servant的魔力只能由締結契約Master提供」這個規則，成為這場戰爭中唯一一組有兩個御主的主從。</p><p>　　所以當肯尼斯戰敗，Rider卻尚未消失就是這個原因。</p><p>　　澪看著難以計算的王之軍勢，總算了解為何Lancer久久無法從結界裡出來。若是不解放最強寶具的話，被這樣多數的英靈圍剿，恐怕活著出來的機率趨近於零。</p><p>　　「Lancer，請解放寶具吧！」少女請求著。征服王的寶具的確非常強大，若不拿出Lancer的壓箱寶，大概是難以在這一戰決出勝負，雙方的優劣分析下來清晰可見的結局。</p><p>　　「現在的話，難以辦到。」白髮青年頓了一秒才回應，接著士兵的圍剿行動已經開始了──太陽神子掄起雷光之槍，單手抵禦接二連三的攻勢。</p><p>　　「為什麼？」少女不解的問道，難道魔力不夠充足嗎──不，不可能，自己身上的魔力連結相當穩定，肯定不是這個原因。</p><p>　　「必要的黃金鎧，不在我身上。」一擊、二刺、三回槍，雖然扛著少女，但是白髮青年的動作完全不見遲緩。</p><p>　　迦爾納的最強寶具，正是需要奉獻黃金鎧做為代價，才能獲得僅此投擲一次的弒神之槍。取而代之的是，絕對必滅的強大力量。</p><p>　　「你說什麼──為什麼黃金鎧……嗚咳咳！」正當少女激動的想繼續質問之時，被漫天的風飛沙嗆到。</p><p>　　「我把那個，給妳用了。」將少女駝在肩上的白髮青年輕描淡寫的帶過了，她看不見迦爾納的神情，卻能夠清楚聽到那沉穩的聲調中蘊涵些什麼。</p><p>　　簡短的一句，那話語之中深含的慈悲，瞬間像是打樁似的，撞疼了她的心臟。</p><p>　　太陽神所賜予的黃金鎧，是強化防禦型的寶具。由於是光所化成的存在，就連眾神也難以破壞。這便是迦爾納不死之身的原因，無論是敵對的物理或概念傷害，都會被削減至十分之一，魔力充足的話，甚至恢復力驚人。而且可以憑本人的意志交由他人使用。</p><p>　　是的，這便是她挨了那女人兩槍，卻沒死的原因。</p><p>　　上戰場的明明不是少女本人，他卻把這樣重要的寶具放在她身上。迦爾納並非會輕忽敵手實力的人，而是他只打算作最重要的事情。</p><p>　　在他看不見的地方，保障澪的安全──僅此而已。</p><p>　　「是什麼時候…那不是重點！快點拿回去！」澪有些憤怒地敲著迦爾納的背，雖然那力道對他來說大概就跟抓癢一樣。</p><p>　　「澪，現在在Rider的結界中，我認為妳比較需要。」現下的迦爾納，相當慶幸自己在戰前就將黃金鎧給了澪，不然在這場戰鬥中，出局的會是他們。「而且，妳不相信律嗎？」</p><p>　　剛才Rider也有提到過的『就看我先打敗你呢、還是讓外面的主人先被抓到』這樣的勝敗條件。而澪冷靜下來，以Assassin的腳程，的確沒可能抓不到逃亡中的Rider御主，Rider的滅亡，也不過是時間遲早的事情。</p><p>　　「還真是給你小瞧了啊，Lancer。」看著戰鬥中仍有餘裕對話的Lancer主從，征服王決定用更激烈的圍剿手段獲得勝利。</p><p>　　周遭的士兵開始以Lancer為中心繞成一圈，似乎在擺什麼陣法。</p><p>　　而太陽神子察覺周遭的動靜相當不對勁，他沉聲詢問自己肩上的少女：「澪，等會兒要撐住。」白髮青年只說了這句，便開始驅使赤色的火焰環繞在自己與神槍上。</p><p>　　「咦…我知道了！」原本她以為說的是可能會被火灼燒的高溫，但是事實上那些火焰她只覺得溫暖、還不到燙人的程度，接著少女才明白──迦爾納現下正在大量汲取魔力。</p><p>　　魔力放出──這是特化自身攻擊力的一項技能，但是若是持續燃燒，耗魔的程度並不亞於寶具所需的總量，在無法靠寶具殺出一條生路的情況下，瞬間的爆發力是目前戰術的最佳解。</p><p>　　但是能撐多少時間，完全依靠澪本身能產出多少魔力值才算數。</p><p>　　「若真到我撐不住的時候…請一定要解放寶具。」黑髮少女明白在Assassin解決Rider御主之前，都會是嚴苛的消耗戰。若真到了那般情非得已的地步，也只能放出最後的殺手鐧了。</p><p>　　「相信我吧，澪。」那周圍環繞太陽神子的火焰顯得神聖又宏大。「在這場沙塵暴停歇之前──我會化為庇護，為妳擋去所有風雨。」那冷靜的語調帶來強大的安心感。</p><p>　　「全軍──作戰開始！」伊斯坎達爾少數會用到的圍剿作戰，在生前事實上沒有用過這種陣法，因為根本不可能會有人能活著離開他的軍隊碾壓，大多對付野外的大型野獸還比較有機會用上──</p><p>　　是了，眼前這位太陽神子，的確被列為了兇獸等級的判別。</p><p>　　第一波是繞成圓圈的陣形從四面八方刺槍，而白髮青年只是看準時機往上空一躍滑翔至圈外進行掃擊。由於獲得御主源源不絕的魔力支援，魔力放出的特化火焰增加了比先前的普通攻擊多了兩倍的力量，一時之間，兩邊都呈現制衡的狀態。</p><p>　　名副其實的消耗戰。</p><p>　　黑髮少女咬著下唇，忍耐著魔力急速抽取的灼燒感。並非來自太陽神子所施放的火焰，而是來自她後頸上的神經──也就是魔術迴路，正像上次一樣高速運轉。</p><p>　　距離持續釋放的時間，早已超過了十秒。</p><p>　　而迦爾納全神貫注地抵禦征服王的戰法，隨著第二波、第三波過去，Rider總算看準時機，駕著神駒布賽法拉斯一躍而起，重力加速度的情況下，連人帶馬的朝這對主從踐踏下去──</p><p>　　白髮青年左手扛著澪，右手揮舞著神槍，在千鈞一髮之際擋住了馬蹄，但是還是被那瞬間的重量給壓制，雙腳踩踏的沙土瞬間陷下三寸。</p><p>　　『這怎麼可能』這樣的驚嘆同時出現在澪與Rider的腦中，先不論神槍的重量，光征服王加上他的馬絕對超過百斤以上，到底單手是怎樣做到的？</p><p>　　然而這樣的驚呼並沒有持續太久，下一秒Lancer便釋放了有如氣爆的衝擊火焰，朝四面八方吞噬而去──如果不這樣作的話，在旁伺機期待這個空檔的士兵，便會一舉剿滅他們。</p><p>　　塵土飛揚，在釋放火焰的那一剎那，白髮青年早已帶著御主跳開原本的中心點，朝人少的方向鑽了過去。</p><p>　　在高熱的狀態下，澪的意識開始變得模糊，其實她不清楚自己還能撐多久，如果還能動口的話，應該是還能夠繼續支撐的吧──</p><p>　　正當少女還在猶豫讓Lancer解放寶具的時機時，她總算看到一抹希望的曙光──日中天的蒼穹，開始一點一點的碎裂剝落，轉為原本的黑夜。</p><p>　　「真可惜吶──竟然連你的寶具都逼不出來，我等的霸道也到此為止了嗎？」征服王遺憾的搖搖頭，似乎放棄最後的進擊。或許他也看出了Lancer眼中那蘊藏的強大意志，在自己之上吧。</p><p>　　「你是個很強勁的對手，能跟你交手真是太好了。」Lancer仰首望向Rider，這對迦爾納來說，是給予對方相當高的讚譽。「但是我不能在此處消散，至少現在不行。」那雙丹青瞳眸的深處，的確有著堅韌不拔的意志──或者說執著也說不定。</p><p>　　「是嗎？哈哈哈──小子，你這傢伙其實很討人喜歡吶。」征服王豪邁地笑著，周遭的軍隊與大地逐漸昇華成金色的螢火，紛飛飄上天際。</p><p>　　征服王的霸業，在此刻化為了遙不可及的夢想。</p><p>＊＊＊</p><p>　　在距離現場約5公里處，一輛翻覆的轎車正躺在路邊冒著火光。</p><p>　　另一邊的丘陵上，帶著紅兜帽的男子，收起剛發射完畢的Remington 700，以念話的方式傳導給自家的御主。</p><p>　　『目標Rider御主其二，確認消滅。』</p><p>　　『我知道了。辛苦你了，Assassin。』</p><p>　　步出廢棄洋館，律第一眼所見，便是跌坐在地上的Lancer與環抱他的自家姊姊。</p><p> </p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#16</p><p> </p><p>　　Rider的王之軍勢總算落幕，回到現界的迦爾納將肩上的黑髮少女小心地放下來之後，他眉頭深鎖，倏地跌坐在地上。</p><p>　　「Lancer！？」而澪驚懼地按住他的雙肩，以為對方受了什麼致命傷，而拼命的想找出異常之處。他無力地垂首、緊閉雙眼，那凌亂的白髮突顯了青年現下的虛弱。而少女才察覺，在與王軍對峙的這段時間，沒有黃金鎧恢復傷勢，迦爾納身上早已累積了不少傷痕。</p><p>　　恐怕是突然放鬆下的反彈吧。征服王的軍隊都是英靈之身，迦爾納為了抵抗王之軍勢的無情碾壓，又經過那樣的激戰，本身的體力幾乎消耗殆盡。以人身來做比喻的話，大概就像是剛激發完腎上腺素後，反噬身體的疲勞吧。</p><p>　　「黃金鎧！快點回收黃金鎧！」黑髮少女將白髮青年的頭靠在自己的肩上，輕拍他的臉頰，心急如焚在其耳畔呼喚著。而他總算掀開眼簾，費盡力氣的揚起一手輕彈左耳上的黃金耳環，發出了清脆的響聲。</p><p>　　黑髮少女的身上逐漸抽取出黃金的光輝，那些光點凝結的碎片，回到了迦爾納身上的甲冑中，恢復了昔日的光輝。而她亦感受到自身的魔力被大量汲取的奔流感，體溫似乎比平時來得更高了。</p><p>　　而從廢墟出來的律正是見著了這一幕。</p><p>　　「你們兩個！受了什麼傷嗎！？」黑髮少年趕緊跑了過來，見Lancer似乎恢復一些體力而搖搖晃晃地站起來。但是當他看到澪胸前有著大量的血漬時，律就再也無法冷靜了。「澪！？」</p><p>　　「放心吧，律。」少女的臉上浮現一絲苦笑。「多虧了Lancer的寶具，我才沒被殺死。」</p><p>　　而黑髮少年的臉上則出現非常複雜的情緒，像是懊悔、像是憤恨、像是………「是嗎。今晚就好好回去休息吧，我跟Assassin送你們回去。」太多的情緒揉合在一起，律反而只能湊出這一句。</p><p> </p><p>＊＊＊</p><p>　　送回澪與Lancer，律獨自走在返回暫時住處的街上。</p><p>　　「…吶，Assassin。我做的…是錯的嗎？」黑髮少年驀地止步，在暗夜垂幕下的藍眸顯得深沉。</p><p>　　「感到迷惘了嗎？Master。」靈體化的Assassin只是反問他。</p><p>　　律輕應一聲。「我明明那麼想要保護澪的，但是卻仍然讓她遭遇了那樣的事情…」而且最終仍然是讓Lancer守護了她的性命，就這點來說自己是完全不及格的家人。讓她深陷危險不說，就連命都差點被奪走了。</p><p>　　他早已下定決心，就算要殺死同為人類的魔術師，為了保護澪、進而在這場聖杯戰爭中獲勝，就算會失去心中的某些東西，都在所不惜。<br/>　　	<br/>　　他要向父親證明一件事。<br/>　　證明他多年以前因為那個謠傳的詛咒離婚是多麼愚蠢的事情。<br/>　　縱使律現在也不期望能夠讓家庭破鏡重圓，但他仍然無法嚥下這口氣。<br/>　　為了保護澪、以及證明這件事，他才回來日本參加這場聖杯戰爭。</p><p>　　可是他一開始的做法，是否就是錯誤的呢？</p><p>　　「你早就做出選擇了，不是嗎？」Assassin那低沉的嗓音漾著神奇的安定感。</p><p>　　所有萬物上都著有衡量的天秤。<br/>　　沒有面面俱到的選項，選了其中一個勢必只能捨棄另一邊。<br/>　　所以，選擇最有價值的一邊吧──<br/>　　端看的，是你眼中的價值，心中的正義。<br/>　　	<br/>　　然後，不要後悔。<br/>　　一旦懊悔，你的初衷將會變得毫無意義。</p><p>　　Assassin在說完這些話之後，便再也沒有回應。</p><p> </p><p>＊＊＊</p><p>　　澪在浴室脫下那身充滿血跡的衣服，垂眸凝望了半晌。</p><p>　　她轉開水龍頭，任蓮蓬頭降下的水幕沖刷著自己。那早已乾涸的血跡從胸口逐漸化開，一點痕跡也沒有，彷彿那時受到的槍傷就像作夢一樣。</p><p>　　可她沒忘記那份痛楚，生與死交界的掙扎，她滿心的不甘與對自己無能的憤慨，一時間都衝上了頂點。</p><p>　　接著，隨著水流順過自己的臉頰，她開始壓抑地失聲痛哭起來。</p><p>　　是的，聖杯戰爭就是這麼殘忍的遊戲，屬於魔術師間的遊戲，而她這個誤入迷途的平凡人，卻只能用自身所有的一切、來交換活著出去迷宮的機會。</p><p>　　這是在哀嘆自己的命運嗎？不。<br/>　　這是在可憐自己的造化嗎？不。<br/>　　	<br/>　　她只是害怕的無以復加，恐懼自己得付出更多的代價逃離這個遊戲。</p><p>　　過了三十分鐘，總算平復情緒的澪，身著浴袍走出了浴室。而紅著眼睛的少女在客廳見到了現形已久的白髮青年，正直勾勾地望著自己。<br/>　　	<br/>　　「…澪。」迦爾納輕輕地呼喚她的名字。「剛才，是在哭泣嗎？」</p><p>　　她沉默下來，眼眶顯得酸澀紅腫，不再將視線投射在Lancer身上。少女的呼吸的氣息有些不穩，似乎在忍受些什麼，但卻遲遲沒有開口。</p><p>　　「澪？」白髮青年踏出步伐靠近她，嘗試想喚回御主的注意力。</p><p>　　「Lancer，沒事的，我只是…」黑髮少女努力地壓制淚腺，也因為與Lancer的對話，她心中那股煩躁感就像蟲子般亂鑽，感覺自己就快要把持不住情緒上的再度崩潰。</p><p>　　並非怪罪於Lancer，但是造成她現在心情躁動的主因之一的確是他。</p><p>　　而眼前的白髮青年只是靜默的凝視著黑髮少女，像是看穿靈魂般的犀利眼神。面對這樣的眼神，少女在忽地別過頭之際，淚水也像斷線珍珠般地潰堤。她趕緊逃回房間，但是迦爾納完全沒有放過對方的意願──他拉住了少女的藕臂。</p><p>　　「澪，有任何不滿的，就直接跟我說吧。」</p><p>　　那是一道溫柔的嗓音，但也是因為那份溫柔，深深地刺痛了她的心。少女咬著下唇，盡力不讓嗚咽聲從喉間滑出。</p><p>　　「…放開。」最終，她沉聲地說了這兩個字。<br/>　　	<br/>　　那一剎那，迦爾納平時毫無情緒起伏的面容似乎動搖了，他蹙眉瞇細了異色雙眸，徜流在其中的是名為『哀慟』的顏色。</p><p>　　他做錯了什麼嗎？為何澪要哭泣呢？<br/>　　他所看透的，只是少女在意著自己──是什麼呢？ </p><p>　　想知道。<br/>　　非常想要知道。</p><p>　　他不介意再多得一個詛咒，唯獨現在他想知道澪在想什麼。</p><p>　　『貧者的見識』的確能夠輕易看穿對方的心思。<br/>　　他也會遇上這種時刻，生前陌生的、罕見的………<br/>　　從未體驗過的情感。</p><p>　　他原本握住她纖臂的大手、猶豫般的倏地收緊，終究，還是放開了。</p><p>　　雖然非常想要理解、那僅差一步之遙的情感，但是他從來不會特別干涉別人的行動，只是尊重著他人的意志。</p><p>　　而澪並沒有離開，只是用浴袍的袖子擦一擦完全不受控制的淚水，吸吸鼻子後，才轉身面對迦爾納。</p><p>　　「抱歉吶，身為Master的我實在太脆弱了。」她勉強地擠出一絲笑容。「當我知道你把黃金鎧借給我的時候，我其實很生氣。」少女繼續述說。</p><p>　　但是她知道自己不該生氣，這完全是因為自己實在太弱的緣故，而且還因此得救了。可是她明白遇上征服王的王之軍勢，施予的英雄若是不解放弒神之槍，便只有死路一條。</p><p>　　她憤怒的點在於自己的無能，以及迦爾納不顧己身的慈悲。</p><p>　　傾聽完澪所提到的原因，白髮青年只是點點頭表示理解，但是他還是未能明白少女所隱藏的情感。</p><p>　　「為何會把那麼重要的寶具放在我身上呢？明知道對方是那麼強大的敵手…」少女幽幽地垂眸。</p><p>　　「對於這點，我也有要辯解的地方。」白髮青年雙手環起胸。「妳跟律都明白Rider的御主，絕對會挑Master下手的吧。」這件事情從初戰的時刻便能得知這項情報，肯尼斯的魔術禮裝絕對是相當棘手的存在。</p><p>　　「對…所以為此律才設了結界……」</p><p>　　「但是就結果而言，是沒有用的。」他僅僅陳述事實，並沒有挾帶任何不屑、嫌棄或者其他情緒，但是實際聽起來卻像那麼一回事。「作為妳的從者，用盡各種手段守護妳是我第一考量的事情。」</p><p>　　若命運注定要他在此敗北，他也會毫無怨言的接受吧。</p><p>　　「…真是的，Lancer簡直比騎士更像騎士呢。」少女的淚珠又悄然墜落，但是她仍然倔強的抿著唇，邊笑邊哭的說道。</p><p>　　「…澪，為何還在哭泣呢？」 </p><p>　　「──因為太感動了。」她持續抹著眼淚，一想到律與迦爾納想盡辦法要讓自己活下去這一點就覺得萬分感動，但是同時也心疼他們所付出的代價。「而且那時候看到你負傷成那個樣子，我簡直愧疚的無地自容。」</p><p>　　「為什麼呢？澪，從者間的戰鬥是無可避免的事情。」這對被召喚出來的從者們來說，是理所當然的事情。說穿了，所謂的從者也不過是藉由聖杯這樣的大魔術所現界的亡者罷了。</p><p>　　那麼，為何會感到悲傷與愧疚呢？</p><p>　　「迦爾納──聽著，我不是魔術師。」黑髮少女難得呼喊了對方的真名，現下的氣勢足以讓人屏息。「我無法用魔術師的眼光去看待從者，換句話說──我是把迦爾納當作夥伴，而不是真的主從。」並非上對下，而是同等的…</p><p>　　戰友關係。</p><p>　　「看見生死與共的夥伴為了自己而受傷，對我而言是非常難受的事情。」<br/>　　	<br/>　　而白髮青年在她的眼中，確實見到了如同當年一同患難同伴的革命情感。</p><p>　　「…是嗎。我明白了。」</p><p>　　是啊，若是戰友的話，那麼的確能夠理解澪方才那複雜的情緒。但是她眼中另一抹陌生的情感，恐怕目前的他是無法解讀出來的。</p><p>　　或者，連少女本身都沒有察覺吧。</p><p>　　「而且呢──這種時候應該要把胸膛借出來，才稱得上是好男人哦？」少女為了化解自己眼淚掉個不停的尷尬感，俏皮地開了個玩笑，希望能夠藉此緩衝被自己弄僵的氣氛。</p><p>　　迦爾納回想起來，平常的確在街上曾經看過有人吵架的時候，男人把女孩子擁入懷中便不再哭泣的例子。對於女孩子的眼淚，他的確相當沒轍，不妨接受建言試上一試。</p><p>　　於是他真的靠了過去，有些猶豫的將雙臂環住少女的肩膀後，將她按入懷中。「像是這樣？」</p><p>　　「────────────」懷中的女孩子的確是停止了掉淚，但是同時她的身子也僵硬不動。她沒料到這個玩笑，竟然當真了。</p><p>　　「澪？」察覺對方微妙的反應，白髮青年微微偏首，在她耳畔輕呼少女的名。</p><p>　　「啊、啊啊啊啊啊──！」倏地推開迦爾納，她幾乎從腳底到耳根子的肌膚都變成了紅色，簡直就像隻煮熟的蝦子。</p><p>　　隨即，少女逃進房間裡了。</p><p>　　「對不起對不起對不起對不起我不該開玩笑的我不該開玩笑的我不該開玩笑的我不該開玩笑的我不該開玩笑的我不該開玩笑的我不該開玩笑的我不該開玩笑的我不該開玩笑的我不該開玩笑的…」房間內傳出這樣的碎念長達一分鐘之久，似乎是剛才的舉動讓她的精神受到了巨大的衝擊。</p><p>　　「…澪，沒事的。」白髮青年表示並不介意這個玩笑。而且這樣抱著她也不是第一次了，為何現在反應這麼大呢？</p><p>　　「我不該開玩笑的我不該開玩笑的…」碎念仍然持續中。</p><p>　　真是令人掛心的Master啊。<br/>　　迦爾納在門外搖搖頭，決定還是別繼續刺激今日已經受盡各種磨難的御主。</p><p>＊＊＊</p><p>　　遠坂府邸。</p><p>　　嬌小的小女孩仰著小小的臉蛋，顯現早熟的堅強。她接過言峰綺禮遞過的Azoth短劍，不發一語。</p><p>　　──遠坂時臣在聖杯戰爭中戰死。</p><p>　　年紀尚幼的下一任遠坂當家如此被告知道，這把短劍便是父親的遺物。<br/>　　而言峰綺禮轉身離開後，揚起一抹惡趣味的微笑。</p><p>　　在城市的另一側，幽暗的地下水道剛進行完一場君臣之別的決鬥。</p><p>　　「事到如今，還要因為這種理由…而持劍嗎？真是叫人為難的君主啊。」</p><p>　　Saber抱著退去頭盔的Berserker，她咬著下唇，面容盡是哀戚。<br/>　　	<br/>　　「我…我想得到您的懲罰…吾王啊。從您的手中……而非他人…為了我自己所犯下的罪。」說完這些話的Berserker，帶著心滿意足的安詳神情、化為靈子飄散而去。</p><p>　　「我……絕對要得到聖杯。無論是桂妮薇兒、高文、凱、貝迪威爾………還有你，蘭斯洛特卿，都不該走向這樣的結局。」騎士王顫抖的聲音，顯露了她的執著。</p><p>　　在地面上，轎車裡趴在方向盤上痛苦喘息的艾莉絲菲爾，似乎開始出現了變化。</p><p> </p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#17</p><p> </p><p>　　「澪，解除同盟協議吧。」律暫住的某間旅館房間內，通過電話向自己的姊姊如此說道。</p><p>　　「為什麼？」另一頭自然是詫異萬分的聲音。</p><p>　　「經歷過上次的作戰，我認為實在太過危險，我決定不再把妳牽扯進來。」少年看著窗外的夕陽，湛藍的雙眸染上一層豔紅。</p><p>　　「律，現在說這個太遲了…我們本來就在同一條船上了，不是嗎？」</p><p>　　「抱歉，澪…現在的我，真的沒有自信能夠在戰場上、讓妳完好無缺的退出戰鬥。」黑髮少年的語調聽起來相當沮喪。「這一次，我會結束一切的。妳就在安全的地方等待吧。」</p><p>　　意識到自己終究是過於自信，律決定選擇更為保險的方式。<br/>　　──這一次，他一定要終結那個綿延數代的詛咒傳說。</p><p>　　「律，結束一切是指……」少女尚未追問完，電話便切斷了。</p><p>　　從話筒傳來的嘟嘟聲，在空蕩的房間中回響著，讓人有著不好的預感。</p><p>　　澪瞪著手機螢幕，暗自算了算目前出局的Servant──有Caster、Rider、Berserker等，律說的結束一切、究竟指的是什麼意思？</p><p>　　「Lancer，今晚可以麻煩你一件事嗎？」少女臉上的神情十分凝重，大概由於孿生姊弟的關系，她直覺律今晚就會採取行動。</p><p>　　難得沒有靈體化的迦爾納，靜默地靠在牆邊傾聽剛才的對話已久。對於御主接下來的行動，他已經輕易地解讀出來。</p><p>＊＊＊</p><p>　　今夜的弦月，彷彿勾起微笑的星空。</p><p>　　艾莉絲菲爾正開著白色的轎車，航行於冬木大橋上。</p><p>　　「艾…艾莉絲菲爾，現在好像…逆向行駛了？」穿著西裝的金髮少女在一旁汗顏提醒道。</p><p>　　「哎呀、好像是呢～」一開車像是換了個人的白髮美人，也僅僅只是反應迅速地切回了正向車道。</p><p>　　接著，像是踩到地雷似的，剛航行到橋中央，便突然聽見了爆炸聲。</p><p>　　──咚！<br/>　　車子所在的路段一下子陷入火光之中，如地震般的崩塌。<br/>　　冬木大橋，從中央的部份開始崩落了。</p><p>　　由於此刻接近凌晨，車道上並沒有其他車輛，唯獨剛經過Saber主從的轎車因突發事故掉落至橋下。<br/>　　然而在車子掉進河裡之前，嬌小的騎士王早已抱起艾莉絲菲爾躍至橋上。</p><p>　　「──突襲嗎？」Saber四處張望，卻不見任何從者的氣息。</p><p>　　七位從者之中，只有一名職階天生技能並不會被其他從者發現，那便是──</p><p>　　正當下一刻騎士王想到答案之際，機槍爆出的子彈已經無情的襲向她們。Saber像是輕巧的燕子似的俐落躲開那些砲火，將艾莉絲菲爾放下後，護在她身前。</p><p>　　「果然是Assassin嗎。明明那時候已經消失了………不，看上去，不是跟之前的Assassin同一個吧。」騎士王召喚出被風王結界包覆的劍，身上的西裝早已蛻去，換為一身銀甲。</p><p>　　然而對面的紅兜帽男子並沒有打算與之對話，而是持續使用機槍掃射。少女王者將那些子彈全數劈落，但是這並不能持續太久的時間，以目前的地形來看，她們的背後便是斷裂的道路，很可能會被對方的攻勢逼至退後。</p><p>　　──那麼只要採取強烈的攻勢逼退對方，就可以脫離現下這樣的險境。</p><p>　　騎士王使用魔力放出一口氣衝至對方面前奮力一劈，紅兜帽男子也隨之往後退一大段距離閃躲過攻勢。以武藝上，Assassin的確不會是Saber的對手，但是男人早已在周遭的環境佈置了多數的陷阱，除了應付騎士王的近身戰以外，還時不時從四面八方開啟自動射擊、小型地雷、天降飛刀之類的輔助攻擊來壓制Saber來勢洶洶的劍氣。</p><p>　　然而就在艾莉絲菲爾跟不上Saber的腳程，大概距離有一公里的可視距離內，律出現了。</p><p>　　僅需幾秒鐘的詠唱，律從自身周圍發射出了幾道光彈，然而冬之聖女很快就察覺了新的魔力反應，並且敏捷地躲開。</p><p>　　「你是──Lancer的Master？」艾莉絲菲爾困惑的反應，讓她沒有即時回擊。</p><p>　　而律持續的發射光彈，並沒有給對方喘息的機會。<br/>　　冬之聖女並沒有繼續客氣的打算，她拂了耳鬢邊的白色髮絲，自纏繞其中的指尖瞬間扯出流光之導線，構築出銀色的大鷹反擊。</p><p>　　兩名魔術師的對戰，經過時間的拉長，很明顯的是律居於劣勢。</p><p>　　現今的冬之聖女，乃是愛因茲貝倫家中的最高傑作。除了是小聖杯以外，以目前僅存的御主實力而言，實為最強的魔術師。律也明白這一點，但是卻仍然單獨挑戰。</p><p>　　這並不是無謀的行動，而是必須的計畫之一。</p><p>　　「嗚……！」律仍然吃力應付著艾莉絲菲爾的魔術攻勢，但是還不能在這種節骨眼敗退。</p><p>　　而另一邊面對Saber凌厲的劍刃逼近，Assassin巧妙的躲開，並且在一路上觸發許多早先佈置好的陷阱牽制騎士王的動作。</p><p>　　嚴格說起來，Assassin本來就不是適合白刃戰的從者，若不是這些輔助的技能，無疑半刻內就會被Saber轟退。而在他算準Saber已經被自己拉開與御主的距離將近兩公里，他便扔出手頭上所有的催淚瓦斯製造出大量的煙霧。</p><p>　　『律，就是現在──』</p><p>　　正當騎士王被煙霧所迷惑的三秒內，律毫不猶豫的發動令咒。</p><p>　　「Assassin，過來我身邊！」</p><p>　　Assassin經由令咒瞬間移動到律的身旁，啟動了自身獨有的技能──『固有時制御』，以四倍速的速度襲向眼前的冬之聖女。</p><p>　　Emiya──衛宮切嗣，不存在於英靈座，作為代行者，他被抑止力賦予的任務，便是破壞本次聖杯戰爭的聖杯。</p><p>　　他並非制式的從聖杯獲取正常的魔力現世，而是經由抑制力欺瞞世界的秩序，以當地的靈脈作為化形的能量，與律締結主從關係。</p><p>　　即是不存在的第八位從者。</p><p>　　生前被稱為『魔術師殺手』的他，其家族的魔術跟『時間』有關。父親還曾經被魔術協會列為封印指定的魔術師，經過其師娜塔麗亞的交涉，本人才能繼承兩成的魔術刻印。</p><p>　　Chronos Rose<br/>　　──花開堪折直須折──</p><p>　　在幾乎靜止的時間內，對於不是從者的艾莉絲菲爾，Assassin非常輕易的將特製的匕首送入她的心臟，快狠準的捅破了這次聖杯的容器。</p><p>　　艾莉絲菲爾作為這次的聖杯戰爭的小聖杯，若是容納了六名以上戰敗從者的靈魂，就會變為聖杯的容器，其心臟便是最主要的機能部位。而Emiya瞄準的，也就是尚未變成完整聖杯的重要容器。</p><p>　　這一次的聖杯戰爭，艾因茲貝倫家族無疑是勝面最大的一家。擁有最強人造人御主與最強職階從者Saber，若由她們奪得本次聖杯戰爭的勝利…會發生世界毀滅級別的結局。為此，抑止力不得不派出一名從者阻止這樣的走勢。</p><p>　　當時間恢復成正常之際，冬之聖女頹然倒下。</p><p>　　「艾莉絲菲爾──！！！」當Saber發現的時候已經太遲了，這整個過程只花了1.6732秒，瞬間狙殺並結束才是Assassin最大的使用價值，持久戰與白刃戰都會令自己陷於不利之中。更別提真正的一對一的從者戰，那從一開始就不是對等的實力分野。只要錯過了這樣的時機，Assassin的落敗是輕而易見的結局。</p><p>　　但是Saber並未消失，而是被地上突然冒出的黑色影子給吞噬。</p><p>　　「什麼……！？」律訝異接下來的發展，隨著御主的死亡，從者的消逝是必然的，但是現在卻超出了他的理解範圍外。</p><p>　　「…律，退下。」Assassin沉聲說道。縱使是做到這般地步，也沒辦法阻止聖杯嗎？</p><p>　　他們看著被同樣被黑色影子包覆住的艾莉絲菲爾，搖晃著身體緩緩站起。</p><p>　　「嘻嘻，就這麼急著毀去充滿『我』的許願儀嗎？」那聲音雖然是冬之聖女，但是語氣完全換了一個人似的。她睜開了雙眼，原本鮮紅的雙瞳轉變為懾人的金瞳，臉上的神情並非平時的優雅，而是令人毛骨悚然的微笑。</p><p>　　Assassin瞬間明白自己打開了什麼。</p><p>　　──那是潘朵拉的盒子，但是那裏頭真的有『希望』存在嗎？</p><p>　　現在的冬之聖女，只有外觀仍然是艾莉絲菲爾，內容物早已被替換。隨著真正的艾莉絲菲爾在幾秒前被Assassin殺死，早被汙染的大聖杯中流出某樣『東西』給取代。</p><p>　　以人類熟悉的名稱來說的話，便為『此世全部之惡』。</p><p>　　這便是為何抑止力要讓Emiya前來的原因，若是讓Saber主從得到勝利，被汙染的聖杯將會啟動『此世全部之惡』，這個世界則會消失殆盡。</p><p>　　「Saber唷，過來吧──」原本纏繞在騎士王身上的黑影退去，出現的是被汙染的Saber。原先閃耀的銀盔甲被染成漆黑，鮮明的紅色紋路在她的肌膚上爬走著，碧綠的雙瞳也轉為如爬蟲類的金瞳。</p><p>　　「聖杯的儀式，還沒有結束呢…為了完成大聖杯、讓我降臨於世界成全所有的詛咒──請你們去死吧。」冬之聖女游刃有餘的指揮黑化的Saber進攻，那充滿威壓的斬擊跟先前的騎士王是不同等級的破壞力。</p><p>　　Assassin勉強帶著律躲過了這一波攻勢，現下的結果帶給他們出乎意料外的震懾，男人很清楚自己的力量是無法完全殺死黑聖杯的，正當他一邊逃竄一邊苦思反擊方法時，一道身影如同流星般的橫在他們面前，將黑Saber充滿破壞力的連續斬擊硬生生擋下抵消其威力。</p><p>　　「律，澪要我傳話給你──」在暗夜中降臨的太陽神子，挺直身子威風凜凜地站在Assassin與律的前方。「『不要任何事都自己扛。』還有，在這場作戰中，我的指揮權暫時轉交給你──澪是這麼說的。」</p><p>　　聽完的當下，律露出了泫然欲泣的動容神情。「這個笨蛋姊姊…！」</p><p>　　而在河岸邊的堤防上，黑髮少女遠遠地觀望從者們的戰鬥。早在律行動之際，Lancer的Archer被動適性千里眼也發現了Assassin與Saber的對決，但是澪那時候認為先按兵不動，觀察律的行動並推敲出他的計畫以免扯後腿。直到察覺律真的面臨了危機，她才讓Lancer出手相救。</p><p>　　現下，律跟澪都明白，在場的從者能夠毀滅黑聖杯的──只有Lancer的最強寶具了。</p><p>　　「哦？這麼盛大的宴會，竟然不邀請本王嗎？實在太不懂禮數了，雜種們。」</p><p>　　然而，作為此戰的對手，新加入的從者並不是只有Lancer。正當所有人都以為失去御主的Archer早已不在之時，那狂妄的黃金王者又再度現身在路燈上。</p><p>　　那麼，肯定是與新的御主簽定契約了吧。</p><p>　　太陽神子偏頭斜睇在高處的英雄王，就算對方不用說明來意，也能感受到那濃厚的敵意。</p><p>　　「從那日殲滅Caster之戰，本王就明白你這傢伙肯定不會輕易戰敗的。那麼，由最強的我獲得最後的獎賞，也是理所當然的劇本吧。」</p><p>　　現在的局勢，則變為了二比二。</p><p>　　「為什麼偏偏在這種時候…」律似乎陷入了戰術考量的焦慮。</p><p>　　「律，這並不衝突。」白髮青年掃了一眼黑Saber與黃金的Archer。「給我一點時間。」</p><p>　　然而，Lancer這番話點醒了律。他點點頭，下達了讓Assassin纏住黑Saber的指令。「Lancer，破壞聖杯的工作就交給你了。」</p><p>　　「啊啊，知道了。」施予的英雄握緊手中的雷光之槍，望向已擋住自己去路的最古老之王。</p><p>　　「哼，雖然那種髒掉的杯子不要也罷。但是本王也不想就這麼無趣的消失掉啊。」英雄王抬高下顎，艷紅的雙眸像蛇似的盯緊了太陽神子。</p><p>　　而化為此世之惡的黑聖杯則在原地不斷地從腳下敞流出大量黑色的泥狀物，從河中心開始汙染起。若是放任其不管，冬木市將會被黑泥吞噬，變成世界災厄之地的中心點。</p><p>　　律深鎖眉頭，這下子變成時間上的拉距戰了嗎？</p><p> </p><p>To be continued...<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#18</p><p> </p><p>　　破裂的橋上，矗立兩道黃金的身影。</p><p>　　在黑夜的月色下，有如金色漫沙構織出來的黃金鳥，不加修飾的白髮隨風飄盪，銀青與緋紅的異色雙眸透出晶瑩剔透的犀利，黃金的甲冑與飾品反射了月光，瀰漫著一種致命的美麗。</p><p>　　「果然本王的寶物庫裡面，並沒有你那世界第二品味的黃金鎧與武具啊──本王就是吉爾伽美什，世間最古老的王。也該揭示你的真名了吧，Lancer。」金色的Archer雖然語出狂妄，但是那如蛇蠍般的紅眼卻是全力戒備眼前的從者，絲毫沒有一點輕忽。</p><p>　　聽見對方毫不在意的報出了真名，施予的英雄也基於武者禮儀回應。「吾乃太陽神蘇利耶之子──真名，迦爾納。雖然並非我本意，但是得跟你一決勝負的時刻已經到了。」</p><p>　　「我早知道會有那麼一刻的吧──還是說，你想求我饒恕你一命呢？那樣也是沒問題的哦，本王可是很寬宏大量的，對於擁有黃金價值的人更為寬厚。只要把你的黃金鎧與神槍交出來納入我的寶物庫，很簡單的條件吧？」雖然是那樣驕矜的語調，但是最古之王的戒備可是一點都不鬆懈。</p><p>　　「真是無法滿足的欲望啊。明明已經坐擁了這麼多財寶，卻仍然追求新的寶物嗎？遺憾的是，無論是這副黃金鎧與神槍，都是打敗你所需的必要之物吶。」他高舉雷光之槍，準備開始這場戰鬥。「古代烏魯克之王，被賦予天地之理的裁定者啊。若命運註定要我輸在你的手裡，那麼我也會甘願的接受這件事。僅在人智未啟的黎明時代、統治過大地的最古老的男人啊。但前提是你的實力足以將我毀滅。」</p><p>　　「那麼我可會毫不猶豫的奪過來──來吧，施予的英雄唷。懾服於最古之王壓倒性的力量之下吧！」英雄王落下狂妄的大話，雙臂敞開，身後的寶物庫之門早已開滿一整片牆的數量。</p><p>　　下一刻，從王之財寶裡射出無數的武器如同箭雨般疾馳，太陽的神子瞇細了眸，在一瞬間看清楚這些致命的暴風雨軌跡，以驚人的速度偏身閃躲、無法躲過的則用神槍斬落。這樣的身手，英雄王在先前有見識過──便是初戰時，那瘋狗般的Berserker所展現的武藝。能夠達到這武藝頂尖的人並不多，但是他卻在這場大戰見到了兩個，該說幸抑或不幸呢？</p><p>　　「只是這種程度的話，英雄王啊。」白髮青年一邊用從容泰然的態度說道，一邊散發出不容忽視的威壓。「只能說身為王的高度，讓你變得怠惰了。」施予的英雄一眼便看出了烏魯克之王不過是在小試身手，胡亂的射擊對於精通武藝的英靈來說，不過就像是小孩子亂丟石子的程度。</p><p>　　「哦？想不到你那張嘴還有如此伶俐的時候。」黃金的王者高舉右手，揚指一動，在白髮青年的周遭頓時出現幾道金色的漩渦。「天之鎖唷！」從門扉射出的是一條條金色的鎖鍊，雖然太陽的神子及時閃躲過被綑綁的範圍，但是那鎖就像是響尾蛇似的追著迦爾納跑。</p><p>　　接著他以神槍劈開，但是天之鎖反而繞起神槍緊緊纏住動彈不得，接著就在其他天之鎖也要纏上白髮青年之時，他斷然放棄神槍往後一躍，雷光之槍在主人放手之後便化為火焰消失，在太陽神子振臂一甩、又重新出現在他的手中。</p><p>　　「…原來如此，你的寶庫裡面的確藏著許多寶器啊。」在天之鎖緊緊縛住神槍之時，他便瞬間理解了──若是被那東西鎖住，恐怕就再也無法逃出生天了。</p><p>　　「很敏銳嘛，雖然你跟猴子一樣閃躲得令人煩躁，但是這東西可是你的天敵吶。」生前吉爾伽美什可是狠狠的被這項兵器打臉過，號稱對神武器，神性越高的英靈，其束縛效用越高。「來吧──躲貓貓的時間到了哦？」大量的天之鎖朝太陽的神子瘋狂追擊。</p><p>　　白髮青年在閃躲天之鎖的同時，將黃金的耳環往空中一射。</p><p>　　Brahmastra Kundala<br/>　　──梵天呀，詛咒我身──</p><p>　　如同流星雨似的，兩人的上空出現了一團大火球，接著不定時的射出小火球到地面，隨機打落天之鎖。而迦爾納更趁這種時機，將魔力特化的火焰環繞在神槍與自己身上，對英雄王使出連環的攻勢。</p><p>　　在無法專心控制天之鎖軌道的情況下，吉爾伽美什只能從寶物庫拿出相應的武器，與迦爾納進行白刃戰。在英雄王不斷切換森羅萬象的武器，的確令人眼花撩亂，可在貧者的見識之下，那些寶器不過是國王炫耀自身的收藏罷了。在施予的英雄使用魔力放出大幅強化自身攻擊力的情況下，英雄王就算拿著相剋的武器，也難以壓制這神槍瘋狂攻勢下的暴威。</p><p>　　先不論七從者中攻擊威力最為強大的Berserker，以白刃戰來說，現在的迦爾納攻擊力更甚於Saber，更別提現在使用了魔力放出特化攻擊兩倍的Lancer，那把雷光之槍的刺擊，簡直就是致命毒蠍的尖刺。</p><p>　　再加上Archer新主人的關係，讓他從者能力值整體的性能並沒有先前主人的高；雖然Lancer的御主也半斤八兩，但是雙方御主的優勢就是魔力值非常充足，關鍵在於從者們如何使用這項優勢全力搏出勝負。</p><p>　　若這樣下去，不是迦爾納被天之鎖綁住、就是吉爾伽美什敗在迦爾納的武藝之下，只是遲早的事情。</p><p>　　但是古老的王憑藉的並非壓倒性的武藝與收藏寶物，還有依靠自身的智慧才能成為如此強大的英雄王。他明白現下的Lancer是威力全開的狀態，亦理解此種狀態存著限制。</p><p>　　坐以待斃可不是烏魯克的作風。<br/>　　他在雙方猛力以武器相撞之後，朗聲對眼前的強勁的對手說道。「果然沒讓本王失望啊──施予的英雄唷。這讓我想起了當年必須以全力以搏的吾友啊。」</p><p>　　黃金的王者喚出王律鍵Babili，那複雜的鎖片重新組合、旋轉，通過廣大的王之寶物庫中，找出最深處的寶物。他高舉右臂，一把從未見過的武器自他手中現形。</p><p>　　那是連世界都還沒形成之前，以此物劈開混沌、形成天與地之聖物。</p><p>　　「感到榮幸吧──你的確是值得本王拿出乖離劍Ea的對手。」這是英雄王對太陽神子最高的讚譽。那把黑紅相間的劍體開始啟動旋轉，自中旋出的風壓劈裂了周圍的橋梁與道路。那無疑是烏魯克之王最強的武器，其強度更甚於Saber的聖劍。</p><p>　　「的確是該做個了斷了，英雄王啊。」太陽的神子躍上半空，那源源不絕的魔力讓他得以展開魔力特化後的神槍。</p><p>　　而原本在一旁與Saber纏鬥的Assassin見狀，立即再次使用固有時制御將律帶離戰場──再過幾秒鐘，冬木大橋絕對會全毀。</p><p>　　「知曉此乃眾神之王的慈悲──」迦爾納沐浴在火焰形成的紅蓮中，張開了背後全數的翅膀，彷彿烈焰重生的不死鳥。</p><p>　　「因陀羅啊，刮目相看吧。」白髮青年身上耀眼的黃金鎧，在此刻碎裂成光輝的細沙，飛往手中的雷光之槍，變化成傳說中那把弒神之槍原始的樣貌。</p><p>　　「絕滅即是、僅此一擊。」他將匯聚特化火焰的神聖槍身指向英雄王的方向，弒神之槍張開了漆黑的槍翼，巨大的能量不斷膨脹，雷光像是壓縮似的在槍體中心不斷閃爍。「燃燒殆盡吧──」</p><p>　　　　　Vasavi Shakti<br/>　　── 日輪啊，順從死亡！ ──</p><p> </p><p>　　一剎那，瞬間釋放的神之力強烈到讓神槍為之炸裂、化為碎片，能量的衝擊覆蓋了整個大地。</p><p>　　那是雷神因陀羅騙取迦爾納身上黃金鎧後，深感其高潔情操，而愧疚所贈的神造兵器──由於威力太過強大、連眾神都能擊倒，所以允諾只能使用一次的弒神之槍。</p><p>　　　　　 Enuma Elish<br/>　　── 天地乖離的開闢之星 ──</p><p> </p><p>　　最古老之王也在同時間解放了最大出力的乖離劍Ea，無數的風刃朝四面八方飛去，周遭的建築物通通都像是泥巴一樣的被輕易削斷。</p><p>　　兩股毀天滅地的力量互相碰撞角力，那撞擊出的衝擊波由近至遠，上抵天庭、下至冥泉，冬木大橋已經開始解體。若再繼續出力下去，恐怕整個冬木市、不，整個日本夷為平地也是可能的。</p><p>　　而此時的黑Saber為了保護黑聖杯不被波及，也啟用墮落的聖劍解放寶具，與原版的Excalibur不同的是，湖中劍是利用魔力轉換成光之斬擊，而墮落的聖劍則是吞噬一切的黑暗──如同黑洞一樣，包括能量。</p><p>　　一陣如同恆星爆炸的光亮自河中央爆開，這是三股力量同時相撞的後果。</p><p>　　在河堤邊的黑髮少女閉上雙眼，那巨大的風壓讓自己險些站不穩。</p><p>　　「結束了嗎……」澪頹然跪坐在地上，似乎是剛才的魔力高速汲取讓她瞬間虛脫。</p><p>　　「真是精彩的表演呢，辛苦妳了哦。」</p><p>　　少女的背後，一雙強壯的臂彎拉起她，從澪背後出現的人影溫柔地如此對她說道。</p><p>　　但是少女聽到這道熟悉聲音卻恐懼的僵住了，現在的她反而動彈不得。</p><p>　　「我找妳找了好久呢──」雨生龍之介在她耳畔低喃著，接著將手中的匕首直接送入她的胸口，隨即拔了出來，「啊，真是奇蹟的色彩啊！果然妳的顏色是我見過最美的呢…！」從她的胸口、鮮血如柱的噴灑出來。</p><p>　　「────────」那的確是最鮮艷、最美麗的生命之花，比曇花綻放的更為短暫，卻在戰場上最常出現的花朵，釋放出靈魂的芬芳。</p><p>　　當時Caster被消滅之時，雨生龍之介並沒有死，而是暫時離開所有跟自己有關聯的住所、打工地點、關係人，如同先前他在不同城市作案後離開的手法一樣。但是不同的是，他仍然在冬木市，靜靜的等待他心心念念未殺死的目標對象。</p><p>　　『這肯定就是愛──！』雨生龍之介是無法以常人心態理解的、披著人皮的異類，他對雨音澪的執著已經超乎他平常的認知，所以他認為那就是自己愛情的表現，並且如此相信著。</p><p>　　最終，他在這座城市即將毀滅的時刻，找到了她──<br/>　　啊啊，神啊，這場邂逅是多麼羅曼蒂克的事情啊。</p><p>　　「你…」少女連驚叫的聲音都來不及，便眼睜睜的看見自己被昔日同事殺害。她瞪大了雙瞳，掉入了盛滿黑泥的河裡。</p><p>　　一點一滴的，她逐漸褪去體溫的身體，被黑泥所吞噬、覆蓋，直到完全沒入那片汙黑。</p><p>　　那失去光芒的漆黑雙瞳裡，還殘存些微的意識。<br/>　　她的右手抽動，嚅呢的動了唇形，右手背上剩下的令咒倏地化為光消失了。</p><p> </p><p>To be continued...<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#19</p><p> </p><p>　　砰。<br/>　　在河堤上欣喜看著手上血跡的雨生龍之介，在澪掉下去的後一秒，額頭出現了槍擊的焦洞，然後往後方倒臥在地上。</p><p>　　「澪──！！！」律激動的大喊著，以及晚來一步舉著槍、拉著自家御主的Assassin。</p><p>　　「別靠近那些黑泥。」Emiya沉聲地警告律，而少年則持續崩潰的大喊著少女的名字。</p><p>　　只剩橋墩鋼骨的河面上，剩下兩道身影。</p><p>　　「你………你竟然！」全身盔甲幾乎被毀、滿身傷痕的英雄王不可置信的瞪著浮在半空中的迦爾納。</p><p>　　英雄王身後的黑聖杯早已被燒熔殆盡，原本源源不斷的黑泥也因此中斷。剛才的一擊，若是瞄準的是英雄王，那麼恐怕會立即消滅殆盡吧。</p><p>　　而白髮青年只是微勾薄唇，失去黃金鎧的太陽神子全身浴血，像是斷了線的風箏，從半空中倏地掉落。</p><p>　　迦爾納從一開始的目標，就不是英雄王，而是其身後的黑聖杯。</p><p>　　黑之Saber的寶具反轉屬性雖然吸收了兩者的寶具出力，但由於過於龐大、加上迦爾納的寶具特性具有「唯一」殲滅特性，使得聖杯的崩壞只有必然的結果。</p><p>　　在聖杯被破壞之後，所有的從者都會被強制遣回，黑Saber也因此而被召回原本的時代，烏魯克之王與施予的英雄同樣也逃不過消失的命運。</p><p>　　但是就在太陽的神子失去所有力量墜落之際，來自Master最後的念話清晰地打醒他的意識。</p><p>　　『我以令咒之名──迦爾納，活下去！』</p><p>　　白髮青年倏地睜眼，那突入的魔力讓自己停止墜落、並驚險的在親吻地面前翻飛起來，而且逐漸恢復力量。令咒理解成『御主將這強大的魔力結晶、送往從者做為魔力補充』而執行。</p><p>　　『再以一劃令咒之名……迦爾納………活下去………………』</p><p>　　少女的聲音變得模糊不清，以兩劃令咒為代價，暫時為太陽神子高速充能至40%的魔力，而他暫時獲得不會立即消失的續存能力。</p><p>　　接著，他以高速的移動方式衝向河岸，問起跪倒在地嚎啕大哭的律。</p><p>　　「律，澪呢？」迦爾納無法掩飾心中那股焦急，因為他已經察覺澪與自己身上的魔力連結已經變得非常微弱──近乎快要消失不見的程度。在他掃過一眼倒地已死的雨生龍之介，與掉落在地上的染血匕首，他立刻理解了發生的可能事實。</p><p>　　「她掉進………裡面了…………」律抹著眼淚，抽噎的指著黑泥化成的河。</p><p>　　「我知道了。」只留下那麼一句話，太陽的神子滑下河堤，毫不猶豫地躍進那充滿詛咒與怨恨的汙染深淵中。</p><p>＊＊＊</p><p>　　又是蓊鬱的森林，又是朱色的千本鳥居迴廊。</p><p>　　第一對雙子走上了階梯。<br/>　　隨著步伐的輪替，他們的樣貌逐漸成長。</p><p>　　第二對雙子也走上了階梯。<br/>　　接著是第三對雙子。<br/>　　那些人的相貌都非常相似，是同一氏族的子孫。</p><p>　　但是無一倖免的，總在走到一半時，雙子中的其中一名就會無端消失。</p><p>　　縱使到現在也無法用醫學解釋，雨音家的雙子之一為何總是無法活到成年。</p><p>　　於是，這被稱為『詛咒』，成了這個氏族根深蒂固的神秘。</p><p>　　不相信詛咒一事的現任家主雨音滿與英國來的魔術師喬斯特一家結親，然而在婚後父親才得知這個詛咒，因而心有芥蒂。</p><p>　　雨音滿原本懷抱著能夠與心愛的丈夫共同打破這份詛咒的信心，卻被丈夫外遇這件消息而慘遭背叛。父親找的第三者甚至是優秀魔術名門的私生女，有了優良的母體，為了孕育精英的下一代傳承家業，這是那位父親一生所堅持之事。</p><p>　　事實上就連律都只能算是喬斯特家族的備胎，只是因為其魔術才華較姊姊優秀而被選走。</p><p>　　『律，我會突然有一天看不到你嗎？』<br/>　　『會有一天的，但是那時候我一定是白髮蒼蒼的老爺爺。』<br/>　　『母親好像放棄我了…她說不打算讓我繼承家業。』</p><p>　　律並沒有回這封信，因為母親這突然其來的決定也讓律感到不解。</p><p>　　曾經，母親是那個最不相信詛咒的人。<br/>　　然而現在，卻不讓有二分之一繼承權的澪繼承家業。</p><p>　　他不敢再細想下去。<br/>　　而她也知趣的，不再提及這個話題。</p><p>　　直到了澪今年的生日，那個改變她一生的重大事件。</p><p>　　清晰的跑馬燈影像到此為止，接下來是如雜音般的呻吟。</p><p>　　去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死──</p><p>　　充滿詛咒的耳語猶如怨靈的呢喃，少女眉頭動也不動。同樣的情況她遇過非常多次，只是自從開始進入聖杯戰爭之後，幾乎就再也沒有遭遇過鬼壓床這種情況了。</p><p>　　不過，現在的情況可不是在床上。少女的全身現在正被惡意與詛咒腐蝕，再過不久恐怕就會變成這黑泥裡的肥料了吧。但是已經受了致命傷的她，也無力再從這攤爛泥中爬起來，只能隨著意識飄去結束這殘餘的生命之火。</p><p>　　又死了一次呢，不過這次是真的會被死神帶走吧。</p><p>　　少女的雙目緊閉著，回想著先前面臨死亡時的不甘與憤慨。好不容易都努力到現在，有點對不起律跟迦爾納啊，沒想到就這樣功虧一簣了。</p><p>　　不甘嗎？是。<br/>　　不滿嗎？是。<br/>　　但是，事到如今，又能如何呢？</p><p>　　總覺得有點累了啊…就這樣睡下去也不錯。雖然全身都痛得要死，但是好像也無所謂…反正都要死了。</p><p>　　活著，真的好難。</p><p>　　『────────』</p><p>　　剛才，好像有什麼聲音？被耳邊那堆詛咒的呢喃覆蓋，但是她仍然有察覺在此以外的聲音。</p><p>　　『──澪！』</p><p>　　那是…迦爾納的聲音。是幻聽嗎？他現在應該…</p><p>　　應該怎麼樣？少女倏地抽動了一下，她仍然無法睜開雙眼，只好嘗試使用念話傳導看看──</p><p>　　『…Lancer？』</p><p>　　從少女發出的音訊，讓白髮青年瞬間掌握到她的位置，他使勁的撥開那些黑泥，大掌一伸，將她近乎失去知覺的身體一把撈起。</p><p>　　無法掀開眼簾的她，已經逐漸失去身體上各種機能，只剩下些微觸覺、聽覺與腦海中能傳達的念話，她感覺到有人正將自己圈進溫暖的懷抱之中。</p><p>　　『──終於找到妳了。』那醇厚的聲音的確是迦爾納沒錯，他以指尖摩挲少女的臉頰，似乎想把多餘的黑泥撥去。縱使，她已經不會再睜開雙眼。</p><p>　　『…抱歉啊，就連臨死都要麻煩你幫忙收屍了。』少女釋出一抹苦澀的微笑，估計再過不久，自己的靈魂就要被死神收割了吧。不過慶幸的是，在死前還有人能陪她說說話，也算得上是幸運了。</p><p>　　『…澪，放棄了嗎？』</p><p>　　『在說什麼呢──迦爾納，已經走到了盡頭了啊…我。』</p><p>　　少女很清楚自己的身體撐不了多久，現在還能夠擁有意識與之對話，大概是最後的迴光返照吧。</p><p>　　而對方只是沉默以對，而少女似乎感覺到環著自己的雙臂收束的更緊了一些。若是能見到迦爾納現在的神情，或許她可以明白對方現在的心情吧──不，也許仍然是維持那萬年不變的一號表情也說不定。</p><p>　　『不過，在這種時刻，還能跟你說上話──我真的是很幸運呢。』<br/>　　少女的意識，正在一點一滴的流失。</p><p>　　『以前我曾經想過，若人生的旅途走到最後，會是誰陪在我身邊呢？或者，什麼都沒有的孤單死去。』</p><p>　　『最後是迦爾納在我身旁的話…謝謝你。』</p><p>　　『…澪，還記得妳曾願意許我一個願望嗎？』他那低沉的嗓音觸動了空氣，唐突地提起了這件事。</p><p>　　『啊啊…是呢，如果還能辦到的話。我願意完成你所希望的。』</p><p>　　『活下去──好嗎？澪，這是我唯一的願望。』</p><p>　　一向無欲無求之施予的英雄，許下了這樣的願望。<br/>　　從未干涉他人意志的太陽神子，許下了這樣的願望。</p><p>　　這是為了御主原本的願望才許下的善意嗎？否。<br/>　　這是神給人的憐憫嗎？否。</p><p>　　這是身為『迦爾納』自身的請求。<br/>　　他無法接受誓言保護的御主迎來這樣的結局。<br/>　　迦爾納寬大的胸懷可以接受大多數不公平的事，並以宿命論視為理所當然的結果而接受。</p><p>　　但是唯獨這件事情他無法退讓。</p><p>　　一如生前自己的母親貢蒂請求自己發誓不殺害自己的親兄弟們，但是唯獨阿周那除外，這個人是他這輩子必須對決的宿敵。</p><p>　　他所執著的東西很少，但是若是掛心上了，就無論如何都會緊咬著不放。<br/>　　這大概是迦爾納少數像人類的地方。</p><p>　　而少女允諾了，她勉強地牽起唇角，努力地綻放最後一抹微笑。<br/>　　同時間，她逐漸冷去的胸口中，驀地一暖。</p><p>　　她會活下去的──<br/>　　在他的心裡，永遠地。</p><p> </p><p>To be continued...<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#20</p><p> </p><p>　　冬木市，正在被大火熊熊燃燒著。</p><p>　　彷彿人間煉獄。</p><p>　　所見皆是一片火海與斷垣殘壁，戰火無情的蹂躪著這片大地，將死之人的哀號與孩童的哭聲，肯定是詛咒神最佳的咒歌吧。又或者，這是誰奉獻給神的獻祭禮頌呢？</p><p>　　焦黑的布簾林立，陰暗的瓦礫堆中，白髮青年坐在姑且被稱為樓階的石塊上，懷中靠臥著一名少女。他垂眸注視著適才從掌心墜落至她胸前的光之碎片，此刻已經完全融蝕進她充滿血跡的胸口中。</p><p>　　「…澪。」他輕喚少女的名字，希冀她那曾經漾著琉璃色無垢的雙瞳能夠睜開。</p><p>　　在一分鐘前，施予的英雄做了一個決定。<br/>　　沒有人能夠理解他內心中的天人交戰，最後仍然是自己的執念勝出，選擇了現在的結果。</p><p>　　就算未來少女知道了而憎恨自己，他也不後悔。<br/>　　要說為什麼的話，肯定是因為──她是無論如何都放不下手的存在吧。</p><p>　　『從今天起，律就跟我走吧。』<br/>　　名為父親的聲音如此宣告，放棄了其中一人。</p><p>　　『對不起…我親愛的……迦爾納………』<br/>　　名為母親的聲音，丟棄了第一個兒子。</p><p>　　一如澪不曾將身為從者的他當作棄子丟棄，他也不打算放棄她。<br/>　　──沒有誰該是被放棄的。</p><p>　　當少女再次獲得意識之際，她模模糊糊的掀開眼簾。也許就像是平日睡醒的早晨，她會以為這些可怕的經歷全是自己的夢境。但是當她的眼角餘光瞄到四處刺眼的火光，以及灼熱的熱氣直撲而來，澪這時候才意識到這並不是在作夢。</p><p>　　待她深黑的雙眸挺去柔焦的模糊，第一個映入眼簾的是坐在瓦礫堆上、抱著自己的迦爾納。</p><p>　　「澪，醒了嗎？」他擔憂的神情總算鬆下一口氣，以指腹抹著她看起來尚未睡醒的臉龐。</p><p>　　「………雖然很想問這裡是地獄嗎、不過，既然Lancer也在的話，肯定不是冥府吧。」她總算從那乾涸的喉間發出了沙啞的聲音。</p><p>　　這是怎麼回事？自己不是死了嗎？</p><p>　　「若是Master去了那種地方，我也會追著過去吧。」他微偏首，那左耳的黃金掛墜發出清靈的聲響。「但是我的願望成真了。」</p><p>　　「…這到底怎麼回事？」澪這時候才仔細觀察自己應該破一個大洞的胸口，但是卻被填補起來，覆上自己的手掌，才發現完全聽不到心跳聲。</p><p>　　等等，現在的自己是幽靈嗎？</p><p>　　施予的英雄此時斂下異色雙眸，似乎在思索該怎麼解釋澪存活下來的過程與原因。「…總之，澪就當作是聖杯給予的奇蹟吧。」</p><p>　　少女一頭霧水的傾聽著，中間是不是…漏了很多句該解釋的話語？<br/>　　但是看在迦爾納感到有些困擾的神情，她決定往後有機會再仔細盤問。而她的眼角餘光，似乎瞄到了很不得了的畫面。</p><p>　　「……………………那個、Lancer，你的衣服呢？」剛才她沒注意到，是因為他身上還戴著黃金耳環與其他金屬掛飾，而且平常也穿得跟人體彩繪差不多的黑色緊身衣，但是當她一瞄到對方幾乎是全身都白得跟牆一樣的肌色時，嚇得將雙目緊緊閉起。</p><p>　　「…抱歉，因為現在的我擁有肉身了。」仍然是給出了跳躍性答案的迦爾納，回想起方才跳入黑泥時，為了擺脫那些纏人的惡意與詛咒，以驚人的意志力逃開了被吞噬分解的下場。</p><p>　　──不如說，是他想救澪的執念，遠遠壓制了這些蔓延的惡意。</p><p>　　而當他將澪從黑泥中撈出來之後，才發現自己經由這些黑泥的洗禮而受肉了。在人世重生的，自然是如嬰兒時期剛出生的赤身和與生俱來的黃金環鎧。</p><p>　　「……真是各種令人難以理解的怪事啊。」雖然現在也看不出是福是禍，但是至少他們都還活著，也算是好事吧。黑髮少女從白髮青年身上離開，小心翼翼地踏上了崎嶇不平的瓦礫堆，她將身上的長風衣脫下，背著迦爾納伸手遞給了他。「無論你介不介意、會不會冷，都給我穿上。因為我很介意。」</p><p>　　「啊啊，我明白了。」他乖順地拾過少女的風衣穿上，除卻肩寬有些窄、衣服長度不夠露出半截大腿以外，基本上能遮的都遮好了。雖然裡面什麼都沒穿、只穿風衣的情況下，又在半夜出現簡直就像是個暴露狂似的這一點讓人無法直視。</p><p>　　「這下子會變成什麼樣子啊…這個城市。」少女四處張望，看著大火肆虐的周遭，破壞的範圍簡直就像是被人從上空丟了一枚原子彈那樣的誇張。這就是聖杯戰爭恐怖之處嗎？</p><p>　　「喂──Lancer…啊！澪！」在遠方就看到這兩人的律急急忙忙地奔跑過來，似乎不敢相信地看著死而復生的孿生姊姊。</p><p>　　「啊，律！」不愧是雙生姊弟，兩邊幾乎是同時大喊著，接著喜極而泣的互相擁抱。</p><p>　　「這到底是…」當律的疑惑一起，澪便將剛才的情況都一一告訴了自家弟弟。「這樣啊……果然…我……不，我們…打破那個詛咒………不，不對！是我們證實了那個詛咒傳言根本不是正確的！」律激動的喊著，雖然這次的聖杯戰爭並沒有真正的勝利者，但是他已經認為自己是勝利者了。</p><p>　　──雨音家的這對雙子，戰勝了歷代的『詛咒』。</p><p>　　澪也抹著淚水，生存下來的喜悅的確讓他們感動萬分。</p><p>　　「以後我們還能一起過生日，要過很多次！」</p><p>　　「…嗯。」</p><p>　　「以後妳一定要成為雨音家最好的巫女！」</p><p>　　「嗯…？嗯、嗯！我盡量…」</p><p>　　「我要向那個榆木腦袋老頭證明他當初離開母親是多麼愚蠢的事！」</p><p>　　「…嗯！」</p><p>　　這對雙子，相視一笑。</p><p>　　接著律望向穿著姊姊外套的迦爾納，似乎在考量什麼事情。</p><p>　　「律？」</p><p>　　「Lancer與澪的契約還在嗎？…不如說，你現在已經脫離槍之座的束縛了吧，施予的英雄迦爾納啊。」身為魔術師的律，對於聖杯戰爭戰勝的主從關係感到困惑。</p><p>　　「啊啊，現在的我的確是無主狀態。聖杯戰爭一旦結束，澪與我的契約也隨之消失。」說起來無論是御主還是從者，都是死過一遍的狀態，契約自然也隨之失效。</p><p>　　「嗯，雖然你現在是獲得了肉身，但是仍然是依靠魔力驅動這新生的生命吧？」黑髮少年雙手環起胸，他似乎沒有聽過聖杯戰爭之後還能存活的從者，就算是獲勝組也…</p><p>　　而白髮青年點點頭。</p><p>　　「咦？那Lancer的魔力源從哪邊來？」黑髮少女似乎發現了問題的癥結點。</p><p>　　「…還沒想到。」白髮青年現下的模樣，有那麼一點像被丟棄的哈士奇。</p><p>　　「無主的從者只能靠吸食人類的靈魂存活，但是我想Lancer應該不願意這麼做吧。」律歸納出了這個結論。「妳不覺得妳應該負責一下嗎？澪。」</p><p>　　「負責？律的意思是…重新簽訂契約嗎？」</p><p>　　「對，畢竟英靈需要依靠魔術師的魔力才能繼續現世，關係上就像是手機跟電池……不過像Lancer這麼強大的從者，大概需要的是像行動電源般的御主吧。」意思是，特別耗魔力的意味。</p><p>　　「這比喻為何有種格外微妙的感覺…算了。」黑髮少女有點不滿地鼓起臉頰，隨即轉身面對獲得第二生命的白髮青年。「施予的英雄．迦爾納唷──你願意再與我訂立契約嗎？縱使期限我不知道哦。」她清澄的雙瞳望著他，倒映出迦爾納自己的身影。</p><p>　　「──啊啊，我願意。直到死亡將妳我分開。」他那雙異色的眸子凝視著少女，平時犀利的眼神卻在此刻顯得相當柔和。</p><p>　　「那、那那………那就、契約成立！」黑髮少女似乎被他這樣的回應嚇了一跳，小巧的臉蛋上浮現粉色的霞雲。</p><p>　　「等等，你們還沒進行誓約之吻，是要怎麼訂契約呢？」律從容的微笑著，殊不知他在心裡已經大笑三百回合。施予的英雄，他真是服了他，看來他姊這輩子都可以不用嫁人了。</p><p>　　「律，你說的是真的嗎？訂契約不是……不是……口頭說就好嗎……」澪半信半疑的瞪著自家弟弟，雖然她直覺這百分之百是在開玩笑，但是律看起來又那麼正經……………不，他絕對是在演戲。</p><p>　　「原來如此，是要進行誓約之吻啊。」白髮青年若有所思的點點頭，雖然他不認為律講的是真的，但如果是規定的話…他隨即掃了一眼身旁的黑髮少女。</p><p>　　「等等等！迦爾納你給我等一下！律是開玩笑的、開玩笑的哦！」她趕緊澄清，對於迦爾納這個行動派，基於前車之鑑，不趕快解釋清楚的話就悲劇了。</p><p>　　「欸，看吧，我就說我可以進軍好萊塢了吧。」律吃吃地笑著，然後下一秒就挨了姊姊的開天闢地小粉拳。「好啦好啦…我看冬木市這陣子都得重建，無法住人了，乾脆妳就回老家一趟吧。衣服我先借個幾套給迦爾納，妳自己之後再買吧。」</p><p>　　在得知簽訂契約跟第一次召喚時的咒文相同後，澪簡單地與迦爾納訂下了新的契約，隨即跟著律離開了這裡。</p><p> </p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#21</p><p><br/>　　回到老家位於的縣市，澪第一件事情並不是回家探訪母親，而是直衝服飾店。至於為何如此看重家人的澪、第一優先的事情竟然不是回家而是直奔購物，其原因有三。</p><p>　　一，她還沒想到，怎麼跟母親解釋帶了一個男人回家住。<br/>　　二，雖然老弟大方出借衣物，但是尺寸落差讓她的強迫症看著很難過。<br/>　　三，有個衣架子在旁邊妳忍得住手？</p><p>　　基於這幾個原因，所以澪帶著迦爾納來到當地相當大間的服飾店。</p><p>　　「迦爾納──這個、這個、還有這個！通通都拿去試衣間試穿看看吧。」黑髮少女眼明手快的挑了幾款不同的衣裝搭配，全數塞給白髮青年。他無言地看著手上的衣堆，默默轉身進去試衣間一套一套的試。</p><p>　　當白髮青年正在試衣間與那堆衣服搏鬥的時候，外面的店員阿姨便跟澪搭上話了。</p><p>　　「欸欸，妹妹啊，那個外國人是妳男朋友喔？」鄉下地方的阿姨總是特別的熱心…或者說八卦也行。</p><p>　　「啊？不…不是啦。」黑髮少女愣了一下。</p><p>　　「哎唷別害羞了，會幫男孩子挑衣服的一定都是情侶檔啦！」雖然是這樣虧著少女，不過也是好好的對店裡的男性服飾好好推銷了一番。而且阿姨最厲害的是，只看一眼就可以把迦爾納的身高體重三圍一字不漏的說出來，雖然澪無法求證這是否為正確的數字，但是她只能在心裡暗自讚嘆，阿姨的神之眼是她所望塵莫及的。</p><p>　　直到迦爾納把所有的衣服都試完，身上穿著最後一套出來時，澪直接跟櫃台刷卡全包了。果然沒讓她失望，縱使把打工三個月的積蓄全部花掉也值得。「等等不用換回去了，就穿這套走吧…啊，等等。」黑髮少女將白髮青年脖頸上沒有繫好的領巾順手綁好。</p><p>　　他凝視著對方不亦樂乎地幫自己繫著領結，忍不住脫口而問：「澪，很喜歡買衣服嗎？」</p><p>　　「嗯？雖然說買衣服是女孩子的天性，不過看著迦爾納無論穿哪套衣服都很帥氣，讓人覺得心情很好呢。」她的視線滿意地來回巡梭黑紅相間搭配的流行服飾。</p><p>　　「…這樣啊。」雖然他並不理解這種樂趣，但是見澪很開心的樣子也沒再多說什麼。她平好領巾之後，兩人便離開了服飾店。</p><p>　　一路上，黑髮少女向白髮青年述說著，等會兒見到澪母親後，必須套好招的計畫。雖然說謊是不對的，但是一時間也難以跟身處一般社會世界的母親解釋清楚，更何況魔術師的世界對於一般人來說是禁則事項，這一點律則牢牢地叮嚀過。</p><p>　　兩人帶著行李，總算走到了雨音家的屬地。說屬地一點也不誇張，由於是處於鄉下又是侍奉神的家業，擁有一整座山的稻荷神社是相當正常不過的事情。而他們現在正在山腳下，那高大聳立的朱紅鳥居顯得格外古色古香，特別的是，這種紅色的鳥居並鄰而排，素有千本鳥居之稱，算是這座神社引以為傲的美景特色。</p><p>　　「太久沒有回老家，頓時覺得這石階真是讓人不想回去啊…」縱使在這裡生活多年，但是要自己帶著不少行李上去，還真是考驗體力。</p><p>　　「澪以前都生活在這種地方修行嗎？」白髮青年望著將近數百階的殷長石階，兩旁還有蓊鬱的樹林，以及些許批著紅領巾的狐狸雕像。</p><p>　　「說是修行也…不算是啦，只是每天爬習慣了而已。」接著帶滿行李的兩人踏入鳥居之後，一陣大風颳過，石階旁的樹林突然騷動起來，一群鳥獸飛散，連狐狸雕像都顯得有些弔詭。</p><p>　　而白髮青年只是瞇細了雙眸，環伺週遭。</p><p>　　「怎麼？我太久沒回來，都不記得我了嗎？小千、毛毛、大白。」黑髮少女忽地朗聲說道，那語氣聽起來像是對家裡養的寵物般寵溺。</p><p>　　她看著眼前三隻活生生披著紅領巾的小狐狸，一臉警惕的瞪著她身旁的太陽神子。</p><p>　　「澪！他是誰！」警惕的第一隻小狐狸。<br/>　　「澪！他好可怕！是壞人嗎！」警惕的第二隻小狐狸。<br/>　　「澪！妳怎麼這麼久都沒回來！」脫線的第三隻小狐狸。</p><p>　　同時發話的磯喳聲讓少女感到頭痛，她插著腰、挑起了黛眉。「這是我朋友，你們不要這麼神經兮兮！還有，球球去哪了？」這裡的狐狸都是成對的，她算了算唯獨漏了一隻。</p><p>　　「她太膽小了！跑去通報主母娘娘了！」三隻小狐狸繞在她身邊，抓著腿不斷撒嬌。</p><p>　　「噢………真是令人頭疼。」少女揉了一下太陽穴，這下子她還得好好思考怎麼安撫最後一隻小狐狸，以及住在這間神社的主神。</p><p>　　「…原來如此，是靈獸的一種嗎。」在旁邊觀察已久的迦爾納冒出了這段結論。這幾隻小狐狸都是跟在這間神社的主神作修行，說是弟子也對。</p><p>　　這群靈獸會忌憚迦爾納並不是沒有原因，因為眼前這個人──不，以靈格來說是『神』，通常自家的領地內來了另一尊神，除非是認識的在地神，不然怎麼看都覺得事有蹊翹、不得不防吧？</p><p>　　「你這傢伙還不快點報上名來！踏入人家家裡不說、這可是基本禮貌欸！」其中一隻小狐狸率先發難。</p><p>　　「啊啊，抱歉。我的名字是迦爾納。」施予的英雄完全沒有被激怒的樣子，而且老實的報上了名。</p><p>　　「喂喂，你這傢伙住哪啊！名號是什麼啊！怎麼不說一下！難道你是沒有根據地的漂浮靈嗎！」另一隻小狐狸像後媽似的開始刁難起來。</p><p>　　「我說你們──真是夠了，現在我得先回去見見母親，想吃美味豆皮的話就乖乖聽話！」平時看似柔弱的黑髮少女此時發出驚人的氣勢，讓那群吵吵鬧鬧的小狐狸瞬間開溜。</p><p>　　「請原諒祂們的無禮…」黑髮少女面帶歉意地望著白髮青年。「因為我實在太容易帶奇怪的東西進家門了，通常祂們會先幫我驅逐穢氣。」而且少女從小就能見到這些靈獸，感情自然是非常好的。</p><p>　　「澪有一群很好的家人呢。」白髮青年有些感慨的牽起唇角，便沉默的踏上了百階長廊。</p><p>　　「啊、嗯…是啊。」突然間，澪也不知該怎麼接話下去，也安靜地跟了上去。</p><p>　　此刻，少女想起了施予的英雄生前的事蹟──</p><p>　　被母親貢蒂所拋棄的迦爾納，為沒有血緣關係的車夫撿到而扶養長大，在長達數十年的時間從未被親生的家人關心過，甚至生母為了包庇弟弟們，才現身要身為長兄的他立下不可殺害同胞手足的誓言。然而，正是這道桎梏引導他走向了滅亡之路。</p><p>　　所以方才──才會露出了那樣的神情嗎？<br/>　　少女有些在意的，將之默默地放到了心底。</p><p>　　穿過蓊鬱的森林步道，繞過主殿直達後方另一帶區域，那邊是作為住宅府邸的主要場所，也就是雨音氏族的本家。作為侍奉天照大神的古老氏族，本家的建築是傳統日式的烏黑屋簷、木造房屋與擁有小型山林的庭院。</p><p>　　早先以電話通知過母親今日會歸來的澪，在踏入家門脫鞋後，越過長長的木質地板，進入了客廳。廳堂裡掛著揮灑書法的匾額，角落的青銅爐還燒著淡雅的檀香，十分有著傳統日式的寧靜與典雅。</p><p>　　而澪的母親雨音滿則正坐在榻榻米上，閉目養神的等候這兩人的到來。</p><p>　　「母親，我回來了。」少女也正坐下來，向久別未見的母親問安。「這位是我的朋友，迦爾納。」跟隨在後的白髮青年也朝雨音女士微微頷首，並簡短的打了聲招呼。</p><p>　　「是嗎…終於回來了。」雨音滿的眼眶有些溼潤，她忍了很久不去上前抱住自己的女兒。「回來就好…人好好的就好。」</p><p>　　不明白母親看上去有點異常，澪只好繼續解釋完冬木市因為災變緣故，所以需要回到老家住一陣子。而提到迦爾納過來的原因，便是以『想來見識日本文化觀光』為由，跟著澪一道過來看看神社古蹟。</p><p>　　「哦？我還以為小澪終於開竅，肯帶男朋友回來見媽媽了呢。」眼前目測莫約才三十來歲的東方美人噙著一抹笑意，將剛泡好的茶以優雅的姿勢推向兩人面前。</p><p>　　「──媽媽，我跟迦爾納不是那樣的關係啦！」少女有些無奈地雙手捉著膝蓋。雖然過去曾經有追求過澪的男性友人們，不過從未被她這樣大方的帶回家過，母親這樣懷疑也不是毫無理由的。</p><p>　　原本雨音滿一直芥蒂自己的婚姻並不圓滿，會讓女兒對婚姻的價值觀產生裂痕，所以當她看到白髮青年的第一眼時，是以期待的眼神迎接的。但是當她仔細看了第二眼之後………</p><p>　　「是、是～不過呢──」在捉弄完女兒之後，雨音滿輕咳一聲，下一刻則是朝迦爾納彎下了腰，行了一份隆重的大禮。</p><p>　　「媽、媽媽！？」<br/>　　「………………」<br/>　　兩人都嚇了一大跳。</p><p>　　此時她直起身子，面容慈祥地凝望白髮青年。「謝謝你救了我的女兒，對於這份恩情，著實不知道該如何報答。」身為能夠與神溝通的巫女，她那時候看穿的，是迦爾納並非人身的秘密。</p><p>　　「……媽媽都知道了？」澪小心地探問，雖然以為能夠瞞過去，但是她還是太小看了擁有『天眼』的母親。</p><p>　　「當然了，妳當媽媽是什麼人？這點小事還看不出來嗎？而且──」東方美人沒好氣的回答女兒，接著以恭敬的語氣向迦爾納說道：「雖然不知道您貴為哪裡的異國神明，但是同樣擁有天照之光的氣息，這點我是不會認錯的。」</p><p>　　正當白髮青年猶豫該不該真正的自我介紹之際，他轉頭掃了澪一眼，似乎是在用眼神詢問御主的意見。</p><p>　　「唔…既然媽媽已經知道了，那我就簡單解釋一下吧──在冬木市的災禍中，向我伸出援手的恩人，便是迦爾納。」少女斟酌了用詞，一言以蔽之。</p><p>　　「這樣啊，也就是說現在是妳的守護神了吧？以後還請多多照顧我女兒了，迦爾納大人。」雨音滿再次行了一次禮，而白髮青年只是滿臉困擾，畢竟讓對方的母親、又是長輩充滿敬意地這樣拜託，著實讓他有些不知所措。</p><p>　　「守護神…這樣說也對呢，迦爾納大人？」澪歪頭思索了一下，接著也學起母親使用敬語，促狹地對白髮青年喊一聲。</p><p>　　「…我並不是特別的人物，請不用這麼拘謹。叫我迦爾納就行了。」他看上去真的非常困擾的樣子，而且還一次面對兩名對他投以對神敬意的女性。</p><p>　　「好了，經過這麼長時間的舟車勞頓，也累了吧？小澪妳帶客人去房間休息吧，我去準備你們的洗塵宴。」心情甚好的母親站了起來，似乎打算好好慶祝一番。</p><p>　　「那個、母親…」澪叫住了即將離去的滿，「我…能夠繼承雨音家嗎？我──能夠有那個資格嗎？」黑髮少女的雙手緊捉著自己的衣角，看起來是鼓起相當大的勇氣提問。</p><p>　　而回頭的雨音滿，僅是盈盈一笑。</p><p> </p><p>　</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#22</p><p> </p><p>　　燈火通明的祠堂上，檀香的煙霧裊裊地蜿蜒在空氣之中。</p><p>　　雨音滿合起手掌，凝聚精神的祈禱。</p><p>　　「──蓮，不、現在就尊稱你哥哥吧…我們這一代做不到的事情，總算讓我在有生之年看到了呢。」</p><p>　　雨音氏族歷代被稱為『詛咒』的神秘，終於在這一代被打破。</p><p>　　自從孿生手足死去的那一刻，雨音滿就更堅定了這個信念，若是她未來也誕下了雙生子，她絕對不想再次承受失去至親摯愛之苦。</p><p>　　與那個人締結相守誓約之時，也沒打算告訴對方這件事。<br/>　　她認為只要自己說了，就等於承認那個詛咒是真實存在的。<br/>　　尤其是主祭祀職之身的人，言靈的應驗有別於一般人的力度。</p><p>　　但是對方顯然並不這麼認為。<br/>　　於是她又變回了自己孤軍奮鬥，甚至面臨了兩個孩子還未經歷死之離散，就先經歷了生之離散。</p><p>　　那陣子的雨音滿感到身心疲憊，近乎到達了極限，於是下了個家中長輩都不同意的決定。</p><p>　　只要斷絕澪與雨音氏族的牽繫，無論那個詛咒是真是假，都不會降臨在那孩子身上了吧──當然，這裡指的並不是棄養，而是將這孩子送往異地，不讓她在老家這裡生長，也不再傳授雨音家任何必須傳承的傳統。</p><p>　　讓她像個一般家庭出生的孩子生活，才有可能平安的長大吧。</p><p>　　同理，她對律的想法也是相同的，而且遠在他鄉還有父親照看，應該能比澪獨自一人生活更省心。</p><p>　　身為母親，這樣的作法是相當反常的。<br/>　　但是這些年來，滿曾經去過醫院做檢查，根據歷代的祖先日記，也無法得出是否家族的詛咒與生理構造或者遺傳疾病是否有關連。<br/>　　      <br/>　　那麼跟飲食、地緣呢？或者、這是人為的呢？<br/>　　太多因素可能影響到這份神秘。</p><p>　　而且，在澪剛上國中時，發生了某件上了新聞頭條的大事。</p><p>　　於是，那時候的雨音滿下了這樣的賭注，所以便讓她轉學、獨自住在外地生活，只負擔扶養與學業開銷。</p><p>　　為的就是讓她逃離這籠罩雨音氏族已久的『詛咒』。<br/>　　然而，這並不是只能靠滿的決心就能打破。<br/>　　作為母親所能做的，她全部都去嘗試了。<br/>　　這幾年來，剩下滿所能做的，只能衷心祈求自己的孩子們能夠靠自己脫離這項傳承家族的古老桎梏。</p><p>　　在歷經了這對雙子的成年生日，兩名愛子都成功的存活下來，雨音滿這一生押的豪賭，可以說漂亮地贏得了勝券。</p><p>＊＊＊</p><p>　　迎來一頓豐盛到根本吃不完的洗塵宴，母親身為日本傳統女性的Power根本全開，或許是因為太久沒有與家人相逢，雨音滿的手藝簡直與天皇的御用廚師相比肩，堪稱國宴的程度。</p><p>　　「你們兩個看起來都太虛弱了──澪需要多補一下！迦爾納大人也太瘦了！」</p><p>　　有一種餓，叫做媽媽覺得餓。</p><p>　　澪巡視這桌國宴級別的宴菜，想用令咒叫律立即飛到她身邊幫忙吃了…</p><p>　　而迦爾納則是乖乖開始吃起來，幸好他還是個正常男性的食量，而且完全不挑食，這讓滿相當滿意。</p><p>　　「那個…母親……晚點我想先去鶴台練習一下……………」澪一邊用餐一邊小聲地詢問滿。</p><p>　　而滿只是挑起一邊眉，「哦？這麼快就想接媽媽的碗了嗎？」但是唇邊卻盈滿笑意。</p><p>　　「也、不是這樣說啦………那個……」黑髮少女有些不好意思的偷瞄了身旁的白髮青年一眼。「因為我承諾過要跳御神樂………作為酬謝…………」</p><p>　　而滿則是瞭然的望了迦爾納。</p><p>　　「那種事兒也不急，媽媽會去把妳的祭具、服裝整理好。之後有空妳再練習吧。碰巧今天開始有祭典，你們難得回來碰到就去逛逛吧──這也算酬謝神明的一種方式哦？」母親掩嘴輕笑，用意十分明顯。</p><p>　　「難怪我剛回來的時候就看到有人在擺攤──啊！我想起來了！是本宮祭嗎！」澪一聽到這個消息相當興奮。「迦爾納想去逛逛嗎？」</p><p>　　「啊啊。想去的話就去吧，我會跟著妳的，無妨。」總算跟豪華料理奮鬥到一個段落的太陽神子，歇了一口氣的回應。</p><p>　　其實剛才在用餐的時候，迦爾納並沒有特別認真聆聽這對母女的悄悄話。<br/>　　事實上，他在煩惱另一件事。</p><p>　　直到目前為止，他一直沒有機會向澪解釋──關於她是如何活下來這件事。<br/>　　而且這是個無法在公開場合談論的事項。<br/>　　     <br/>　　若有兩人獨處的機會的話……</p><p>　　山下的街區早已張燈結綵、點綴攤位，當地人準備著晚上祭典第一天的到來。神社因應觀光客的緣故，長年都有著不同的祭典，而今次的祭典則是本宮祭，來自各地的分宮獻上的燈籠，掛上數以千計的朱紅鳥居上，看起來煞是壯觀。</p><p>　　正在房間的澪，挑選著今日祭典該穿上的和服款式。由於季節適逢秋轉冬，便不考慮單薄的浴衣類型。</p><p>　　「澪，這是…？」白髮青年一頭霧水的接過一套男性和服，對眼前的黑髮少女投以疑惑的眼神。</p><p>　　「今天開始會有祭典哦，晚上跟我去逛逛吧？」總算選好和服的款式，少女一邊收拾一邊向佇立在一旁的迦爾納詢問道。</p><p>　　「啊啊，日本的祭典嗎？那麼就有勞妳帶路了。」</p><p>　　在經由澪的指導之下，來自印度的太陽神子總算穿好了和服。那是一套質料舒適的馬乘袴，紺青色的上衣搭配藍墨茶色的袴褲。最後，澪替他披上了一件蘇芳色的長圍巾。</p><p>　　「尺寸會太大嗎？」澪像是小女孩似的在他身旁轉啊轉的。聽聞過母親提過這是父親在結婚前與她約會所穿的和服，或許是因為父親僅穿過一次的緣故，澪對於這套從未見過的和服著實感到好奇。</p><p>　　「…應該是不礙事。」迦爾納有點難以意會日本服裝尺寸合身的定義，跟自己平常穿的服裝來說，這些衣服看上去都相當鬆垮，要說是否合身就更難分出來了，只好回了個模擬兩可的答案。</p><p>　　「那麼就出發吧──」黑髮少女早就著裝完成，興高采烈地小碎步奔向門口。</p><p>＊＊＊</p><p>　　盛滿霞光的夕空逐漸被夜色的黑絨覆蓋，兩人在經過千本朱紅鳥居時，著實見到了那壯觀綿延的燈籠海，像是深海中遺落的珍珠與紅珊瑚。</p><p>　　銀朱色的燈光讓身旁的少女看上去艷麗許多。</p><p>　　現在的她身著卯之花色為底、輔以撫子色點綴整件和服，整體的白杏色系更襯托了澪原本就身為日本女性的典雅氣質。墨黑色的長髮梳理整齊地盤起、露出粉嫩的脖頸，蓮步輕移的姿態，讓人聯想到日本古代的藝妓，風姿綽約的讓人迷醉心神。</p><p>　　如此芳華年代的少女，本該在那一刻香消玉殞嗎？那樣的話，未免太過可憐了──</p><p>　　「──迦爾納？」少女睜著水瞳，困惑地偏首望著他。</p><p>　　「…抱歉，澪。妳剛才說什麼？」這時，白髮青年才察覺自己已經走神一段時間了。</p><p>　　「我剛剛想問你，打算從哪邊開始逛呢？」她比劃了一下左右邊的街道。</p><p>　　「交由妳決定吧，澪。」無論哪一邊對他來說都是陌生的，不如由當地人的澪來選擇會比較好。</p><p>　　「嗯…那就從這邊開始吧！」少女走了一小段路，轉身朝落後的白髮青年揮揮手，那模樣看上去相當期待今晚的祭典似的。</p><p>　　兩人沿著熱鬧的街道移動，不過由於是第一天的關係，除了當地人以外還有多數從外地湧起來的觀光客，人潮相當的多且擁擠，嬌小的少女馬上就被人群沖走。</p><p>　　正當澪有點緊張地墊起腳尖、四處張望尋找迦爾納時，冷不防地被溫暖的大掌扣住皓腕，她詫異地轉身一望，只見白髮青年將她拉近身旁，他並未繪上真朱戰紋的異色瞳眸盈滿了專注，似乎從被人群沖散的那一刻起就沒漏看她的蹤跡。</p><p>　　「人太多了。牽著妳，可好？」白髮青年輕聲問道，仍然捉著她的手腕不放。</p><p>　　「好、好的。」黑髮少女低首垂眸，感到有些不好意思。而正當他們踏著悠閒的步伐逛攤位之際，一道令澪覺得熟悉的人聲自剛走過的攤位傳來。</p><p>　　「唷～這不是雨音家的小女兒嗎？終於肯回家啦！」一名帶著頭巾的中年大叔充滿朝氣的大喊道，而黑髮少女則靠了過去。</p><p>　　「中村叔叔好久不見！昨天才剛回來呢。」澪露出禮貌的微笑，眼前的男人是這附近的住戶之一，祭典中常看到他擺著面具攤位。</p><p>　　「欸、我說小澪也到這年紀啦，那邊那個小子──雨音家的女人都不好惹啊，可別玩弄人家了啊！」見到了牽手中的男女，很自然就觀察出了這樣的關係，中年大叔笑著揶揄兩人。</p><p>　　「叔叔！不、不是這樣的啦……！」又被調侃一次的少女紅著臉反駁，當下想把手抽回來的時候，未料一旁的迦爾納完全沒有鬆開手的意願，仍然緊緊握住不放。</p><p>　　「…只是澪太矮罷了，會在人群裡失蹤的。」白髮青年淡然地回應大叔，彷彿完全沒把剛才的揶揄當一回事，只是認真的回應原因。</p><p>　　「什麼啊～小澪啊，這不是很體貼的男朋友嗎？」中村大叔開始瞎起鬨，連帶附近認識雨音澪的鄰居們都馬上知道了，估計會變成主婦間最近流行的八卦話題吧。<br/>　　     <br/>　　十足十的誤會大了。</p><p>　　因為太不好意思而匆匆告別認識的鄰居們，黑髮少女幾乎是拉著白髮青年逃出那團人群，挑了個幽靜的河堤欄杆旁，她總算停下腳步。「叔叔他們真是的…」澪無奈地嘆了一口氣。</p><p>　　「澪，感到很困擾嗎？」迦爾納望著在原地稍作休息的少女。</p><p>　　「迦爾納才是吧…明明我們不是那樣的關係。」澪感到有些歉然。</p><p>　　而白髮青年只是搖搖頭。「說實在的，我並不覺得困擾。而且，特地去解釋真正的關係是主從，不是更容易招致誤會嗎？」他仍然一臉平靜地解釋道。無害與有害的謠言，他寧願選擇前者。</p><p>　　「唔…你說的也有道理。」澪單手支起臉頰，認真的思考這之中的關係。</p><p>　　「但是，澪沒有辦法接受吧。」迦爾納下一秒便揭露了她內心的想法。「所以，澪才會感到困擾。」</p><p>　　少女露出無奈的表情瞪著他。有時候這種毫無隱私可言的被直視內心，還真的是讓人愉快不起來，雖然她明白對方並沒有惡意，但是不瞭解迦爾納為人的人，大概會惱羞成怒吧。</p><p>　　「…的確是這樣沒錯，畢竟女孩子對於『戀人』這關係是很敏感的。」澪也乾脆繼續往下說出自己的想法。</p><p>　　「這樣啊。那麼澪希望往後怎麼解釋呢？」</p><p>　　面對迦爾納丟過來的問題，少女反而一時語塞。「這個我也…」具體來說，她也還未想到解決的方法。</p><p>　　「那麼，牽手，介意嗎？」白髮青年揚起右手。若是要回去逛攤位的話，肯定也是牽著一起回去。</p><p>　　「這、這倒是…不怎麼……介意………」澪越說越小聲，粉色的臉龐透露著對這種事情似乎並不是很在行。</p><p>　　然而此刻，第三道聲音毫無預警的加入了。</p><p>　　「哈囉～雖然不想打擾你們曬恩愛的時間，不過我有點事情找那邊的小姐呢。」那道聲音透過迦爾納的身後傳來。</p><p>　　澪第一眼便看到了，是一名擁有真紅色長髮的少女所發出來的。</p><p> </p><p>To be continued...</p><p> </p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#23</p><p> </p><p>　　「妳是…？」但是在她眨眨眼睛之後，那名女性逐漸走近，才發現其實是深棕色長髮的少女。難道是自己眼花了嗎？而白髮青年轉身望去，只是沉默地先觀察對方。</p><p>　　「哎呀妳好，我是蒼崎青子。因為欠了點人情、所以代替魔術協會過來，雨音澪小姐，妳就是本次冬木聖杯的優勝者吧。」陌生的少女插著腰，面帶微笑的說道。</p><p>　　「優勝者？這場戰爭並沒有分出勝負吧。」澪微攏黛眉，直覺不是什麼好事。</p><p>　　「存活下來的即為贏家──這樣的法則適用於大多數的情況吧？不過，那倒也不是重點。這次前來，當然是有事相託。」有著與名字相同的青色瞳眸的少女頓了一下繼續說道。「這個世界直到今年就會結束，請妳助我們一臂之力。雖然聽起來像是什麼世界末日的電影宣傳…但是遺憾的是，這的確是現實。」</p><p>　　黑髮的和服少女顯得難以置信。</p><p>　　「這個嘛～妳不相信也是正常的啦，不過這可是關切全世界的事情哦？所有人類的未來都將在今年結束，也包括妳自己。這聽起來是很嚴重的事情吧？」青瞳的少女雖然臉上噙著笑意，但是那僅僅是禮貌性的微笑，事實上她的神情相當嚴肅。</p><p>　　「…我有所疑惑的是，妳口中的魔術協會為何需要我？我並非魔術師，只是普通人罷了。更何況，妳說的魔術協會肯定有更多精英人才吧？」</p><p>　　「這說起來還真有點複雜呢…以結果論來說，我們需要擁有『Master適性』與『靈子潛行』的人才，這是任務所需要的條件。」</p><p>　　接著青子提出了在聖杯戰爭中，透過教會的監視紀錄回顧，像Lancer這種特A級從者竟然能夠連續釋放相當耗魔的寶具與技能，這點就算是一流的魔術師也難以辦到。基於這點發現，於是魔術協會找上了在這場戰爭後仍然存活的雨音澪。</p><p>　　「雖然妳並不是喬斯特家族正統傳承的魔術師，但是我對妳的魔術迴路感到非常有興趣──可以讓我看看嗎？」這也是青子願意來這一趟的原因。雨音澪的父親是該家族中的第二代，而其子律雖尚未繼承魔術刻印，但是已經預定為第三代傳人。顯而易見的，雨音澪是經過父親鑑定，毫無魔術才能的人。</p><p>　　「…請。」似乎也沒什麼立場拒絕的澪，不如說她自己也很想知道為什麼吧。她走到青子面前，轉身將領子稍微拉下，露出後頸的部位。</p><p>　　而青子只是簡單的用了掃瞄性質的魔術，看了雨音澪的魔術迴路，經過鑑定的確是非常普通的質量，若是有更優秀的孩子能夠繼承，自然是不會選擇她。但是此時青子又在施了另一種觀測魔術，她看著澪傳輸給身旁英靈的魔力傳輸速度，饒富興味的笑了。</p><p>　　「…果然妳就是我們在找的人才啊。如何，要不要成為我的弟子呢？啊，先說我可不隨便收弟子的哦。」青子漾開人畜無害的完美微笑，但是雨音澪不知為何覺得有些寒意。</p><p>　　「這到底是…？」澪現下反而處於更困惑的狀態了。</p><p>　　「不明白也是理所當然的呢。雨音小姐，妳算是遺珠之憾啊。雖然妳沒有成為魔術師的才能，但是妳卻相當適合另一項特殊的職業。」現任第五魔法使蒼崎青子，如此保證道。</p><p>　　來找雨音澪之前，青子查閱過律的個人資料，那種同樣悲劇的既視感完整的呈現在自己的眼前。</p><p>　　自己的姊姊也是難得一見的百年奇才，往後的魔術成就甚至被時鐘塔授予冠位的魔術師。　        </p><p>　　而她原本就不被承認，因為沒有特別的魔術才能，只是當作一般人扶養。卻在往後突然被爺爺拉拔為現役的魔術師，憑藉自身奇特的魔術迴路，反而踏入了魔法的領域，成功到達了根源。</p><p>　　──這就是神的惡作劇吧。</p><p>　　由於澪父親家族的魔術歷史太過年輕，以至於出現了這種疏漏也不意外。雨音澪的魔力生成非常的驚人，蒼崎青子太過理解這是什麼天賦──因為自己就是過來人。</p><p>　　以比喻來說，若是把汽油比喻成魔力，青子就是可以讓一公升的汽油跑一千公里的超高效率跑車。同理可證，雨音澪的魔力生成就是此類的東西，但是到何種程度目前未知，因為並沒有人能夠好好的教導她、並且測試出極限。</p><p>　　聽完蒼崎青子的解釋，在旁邊沉默已久的白髮青年突然開了口。</p><p>　　「那麼，為何妳自己不成為這符合條件的人選呢？以魔法使的實力來說，無論如何妳都是完成體，那麼成為拯救世界的Master不是最適合的嗎。」</p><p>　　「施予的英雄唷，因為我是沒有資格的人──我並不需要與英靈訂下契約。」早就到達過根源的魔法使，根本不需要再藉由聖杯的力量打開通往根源之孔，自然也不會被聖杯挑選成為Master。</p><p>　　另外，她也不需要靈子潛行，可以憑藉自己的意志到達任何時間軸。</p><p>　　當然，這只是表面的理由。<br/>　　事實上她並沒有必要服膺在天體科君主的門下。<br/>　　魔法使是各自獨立的存在，她可不願意成為魔術師們的政治鬥爭棋。</p><p>　　──那麼，只要在適當的時刻幫忙一把就夠了。<br/>　　魔法使就是如此任性的存在。</p><p>　　「而且，雨音小姐，藉由妳體內讓妳活著的東西，可以讓魔力的蓄存量擴展到難以計量的程度，所以才能夠與妳身旁的英靈再次訂下契約、而不至於因為魔力衰竭而結束生命，這點妳明白嗎？」</p><p>　　「──妳說什麼？」澪聽完青子的話後，臉上詫異的神情凝於一瞬。</p><p>　　「咦？妳的從者沒有告訴妳嗎？」青子話鋒一轉，立即地把問題甩到迦爾納身上。</p><p>　　「──────────」<br/>　　施予的英雄瞇細了雙眸，那神情看上去像是有什麼難言之隱似的。</p><p>　　「迦爾納？」澪小心翼翼地呼喚道。</p><p>　　「…我的確想找個適當的時機談談這件事，不過現在聽起來像是在辯解吧。」<br/>　　白髮青年垂眸凝視著仰首回望的澪。<br/>　　「那一日，讓妳甦醒的──是聖杯的碎片。」</p><p>　　是的，就是那個萬能的許願儀。<br/>　　雖然碎片並不能真的實現願望，但是卻能夠當作小型的魔術爐心使用。比喻來說，或許說為人工心臟比較合適。但是凝聚的魔力也遲早會消逝，但是澪身上的魔術迴路生成的速度快得異常，而成為人工心臟的聖杯碎片自然能夠積蓄魔力，甚至可以提供給從者使用。</p><p>　　「然而，這也意味著妳並不會衰老死去。這樣解釋應該很清楚了吧？」青子接續迦爾納的回應，作了解釋。<br/>　　艾因茲貝倫家的人造人，那樣貌就是最好的證明。</p><p>　　雨音澪聽完這段說明便陷入了沉思的狀態。</p><p>　　這是意味著自己得到了永生、還是永遠徘徊在人世的亡者呢？<br/>　　自己的時間將永遠不會跟別人同步，同一個時代的家人、朋友、認識的所有人，都會在自己的眼前凋零。<br/>　　倘若真的不老不死，也無法在同一個地方待超過三十年以上。</p><p>　　彷彿無法感覺到時間流動的、時間被暫停之人。<br/>　　──不，那不能稱之為人類了吧？</p><p>　　「…澪，若感到怨恨的話，此身願意接受妳所有的詛咒。」對於這一點，迦爾納早在選擇那個結果之時，就做好了這樣的覺悟。就算眼前的少女哭喊著為何將她變成這樣非人的存在、或者後悔答應自己的願望，他也只是默然地接受這個時刻提早來臨罷了。</p><p>　　曇花一現的年華與永恆的亡者，究竟哪一個令人神傷？</p><p>　　比起釐清自己現下的心情，黑髮少女要更為在意另一件事。</p><p>　　「迦爾納──那時候，很痛苦吧。」澪閉上雙眼，淡淡地牽起了唇角。</p><p>　　「──────────」白髮青年那雙丹青瞳眸，瞬間浮現了驚愕。</p><p>　　「抱著可能被人憎恨的結果，也要完成這件事嗎──你呀，簡直善良過頭了。」澪的語氣相當地溫柔。「我的命是你救回來的。對此，我沒有任何不滿。」</p><p>　　是啊，現在的她還是她，那個名叫「雨音澪」的人類。</p><p>　　「若真要說的話，往後的一路上會很寂寞，你願意陪我走下去嗎？」此刻，少女掀開如蝶翼般的纖睫，那雙水瞳漾滿了祈求的期許。</p><p>　　眼前的白髮青年則深吸了一口氣，或許他自己並沒有察覺面對澪時、那份自身的緊張吧。「那樣的話，我應當在與妳訂下契約之時，便說過了。」那看起來寡言的薄唇，無意識的勾起了。</p><p>　　──直到死亡將妳我分開。</p><p>　　「對呢…那麼，以後請多包涵了，迦爾納。」少女綻開似花的笑靨。那一剎那，彷彿是遺世獨立的一剪梅。</p><p>　　「…啊啊。這次我沒有多管閒事，真是太好了。」面對那樣美麗的花朵，彷彿心也要被融化似的，他如此低聲呢喃道。</p><p>　　此刻，無聲勝有聲。</p><p>　　「咳。」在一旁的蒼崎青子沉默許久，總算逮到機會輕咳一聲，企圖引起兩人的注意。天啊這就是傳說中的現充嗎？這閃光打得她這單身狗簡直有一千萬點的傷害了啊！「那麼，雨音小姐。關於協助一事，妳的答案是？」<br/>　       <br/>　　儼然大和撫子化身的和服少女，櫻唇微啟。</p><p>　　「我的答案是────────」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>《第一部　墜日　全文完》</p><p> </p><p>後記：</p><p>〔2016版〕<br/>總算完成啦完成啦～（灑花慶祝）<br/>什麼你跟我說這個結尾才不是真的結束？<br/>這個嘛，以標題這個名字貫穿全文的意義的確是到此為止了沒錯。<br/>至於後續嘛，都說了第一部了，當然是會有第二部囉。<br/>簡單說大概是迦爾納的絆6～絆10副本團吧…嗯。<br/>不過很懶得寫太多戰鬥，不如說我只想寫必要的戰鬥，所以還是會以感情戲份為主這樣。<br/>嗯某些不可避的經典補魔型月梗是一定會安排一下的。（咳）</p><p>〔2020版〕<br/>關於主角身上的謎團（？）實在沒辦法在這麼短的篇幅內講完。<br/>畢竟原本就有設定會需要到第二部才能一一揭露完…<br/>第二部就是連接FGO的世界觀了，本番終於要來了（？）<br/>這部就當作是前傳性質的放在這裡當紀錄吧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>